Queen Rika
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A message from the future, a world in ruin. Rika must make the ultimate sacrifice and begin a rather... Interesting campaign in order to save the Digital World from itself and it's corrupt god's. Rika/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today. Hope you enjoy this new story.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Well, that was exciting." Catherine smiled as she, her husband and their friends Grey and Luna were walking in the theatre hallway.

"Well...We ALL had quite the vacation." Ghost smiled, kissing his wife.

"So... You pick next." Grey smiled at Ghost

"Alright...Eenie, meenie, miney...This one." Ghost pointed at four random doors and then opened one.

Everyone nodded and entered the room calmly

"Wow, look at this. Nothing inside." Catherine sighed.

"Yeah, well...Maybe it's something different." Ghost answered as he closed the door. "Huh...Grey, what do you make of this?" Ghost asked as he looked at the clipboard.

Grey shrugged, taking the clipboard

"What do you think of that then?" Ghost smiled

"No idea." He blinked

Ghost sighed and began to sing. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon. Monster friends to the boys and girls."

"Prefer Butterfly." Grey chuckled lightly "Cool, a Digimon Fic. An entirely Tamers focused one."

"It was the first one I could think of." Ghost admitted. "So, shall I grab the popcorn?"

"Please." Luna nodded

"Don't be too long." Catherine teased by pouting.

Ghost chuckled. "Promise."

"Well, I think we should start." Catherine spoke

"No spoilers?" Luna asked

"Nah...Let's see how it goes." Catherine answered

"Story! Start!" Grey called

*In the story*

We arrive at the real world, time has gone on since last time that people remember; the DigiDestined have grown and left school, doing their own things.

One of the DigiDestined was walking through the city, trying to get a shortcut to her home. She was a red-haired girl, with C-Cup breasts, wearing a white and light green shirt with a dark blue full heart print; dark blue trousers with a brown belt with silver buckle, red shoes with metal caps.

Next to her was a tall anthropomorphic fox with yellow fur. But while the fox's body was fairly feminine, it wasn't overwhelming with no real breasts. The fox had yellow fur, a white stomach and shoulder length white fur which was the same with her leg fur. She had a long sweeping and fluffy yellow tail with a white tip. Around her neck was a large fluffy collar of fur. Sticking out of her shoulders where several 'spikes' of fur. Her eyes where a pale-ish blue. Under her eyes where purple, almost thunderbolt shaped lines and on her thighs was a purple almost yin-yang symbol. And finally she had elbow length purple arm-sleeves, the yin-yang symbol on the gloves

"Long day today, Rika." The anthropomorphic fox spoke, an air of seriousness but relaxed tone to her voice

"Yeah Renamon." The girl, Rika Nonaka, said with a serious yet gentle voice and a smile "At least we can hang out with the Goggle-Head and the losers to cool off."

"I still can't believe you still call our friends that, even after all these years." Renamon answered

"Just Kazu, Kenta and Ryo." She shrugged

"At least Takato knows you mean HIS nickname affectionately." Renamon smirked slyly.

The two crossed the street and headed through the park, remembering some of the times when they were here.

The time where the team expected that they would never see their partners again

Rika smiled lightly, remembering that light that shone out from their small "clubhouse" as their partners emerged. That sadness was replaced with elation.

She sighed happily... Until she realised the light wasn't in her memory right now

"What? What's going on?" Rika covered her eyes as she saw the bright light emerge from the "clubhouse" area

A girl, about 13, came running from the light panting

"Hey, are-are you okay?" Rika asked as she saw the young girl. The child had dark red hair, purple eyes and light skin, she was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans.

"M... Mum!" The girl gasped "It worked! I'm here!" She said, hugging the girl "I'm Ruki Matsuki, your daughter from the future!"

"R-Ruki...? MUM? Wait...Wait, you...My...my daughter?" Rika asked in shock.

"M... Matsuki? As in Takato?" Renamon frowned

"He is my father." The girl nodded desperately, clearly looking upset

"I...The future..." Rika gasped trying to grasp the gravity of the situation

"Mother, listen to me. You don't have much time." Ruki urged "The Sovereigns are turning evil!"

"The Sovereigns? Turning evil? How? Why?" Renamon asked in shock.

"I can't go into too much detail." Ruki said "Their battle with the D-Reaper corrupted them, slowly corroding their data. Eventually they would fused into ShadowFanglongmon and destroy everything."

"Oh god..." Rika gasped "Then...It's up to me and Renamon."

"Use this." The girl nodded, holding up a glowing purple version of the Blue Card "Use it and Bio-Merge."

"Alright." Rika nodded and took the card, getting her D-Power Digivice. It was a white handheld device with a blue circle and strap with a slot on one side. "Ready, Renamon?"

"Always." Renamon nodded as Rika got up.

Rika raised her Digivice and slid the card through, a surge of electricity coursed through the device and through the card. "Digimodify! Biomerge Digivolution, activate!" Rika's voice resonated

"Renamon, Biomerge to...!" Renamon began to glow and fuse with Rika in a blue digital egg, illuminating with purple light.

In her place stood a tall woman wearing a black bodysuit, armoured in gold with purple markings, holding a staff with rings adorning it. Her arms and legs had purple gloves and shoes, with long silver hair down her back. "Sakuyamon!"

However there was something different.

Not in appearance, no. With what was going on inside of Sakuyamon

"Rika...Can...Can you feel that?" Sakuyamon asked her tamer within her.

Only for her eyes to widen.

Wasn't... She Rika?

Closing her eyes and focusing... There was no Renamon. No Rika. She was Sakuyamon, the merge of the two.

"Ruki...What...happened to us...To me?" Sakuyamon asked

"To stop ShadowFanglongmon, we need you... They will need you. They need Sakuyamon, the two merged as one." Ruki smiled as she began to turn transparent "It's started. This... This has changed the future. I don't exist anymore, I am fading. So I need to hurry and explain this. You can summon your D-Arc and Digimon cards at will. Try it Mama."

"No wait, Ruki!" Sakuyamon reached out to her, not wanting her to go. "I...I'll do it." She summoned her D-Arc to her hand and her cards.

She was shocked that she could we she could not do so in the past

"Now, scan the purple card again. It is called Stat Soul." Ruki further explained

""Stat Soul"? Alright. Digimodify! Stat Soul, activate!" Sakuyamon spoke swiping the card and expected something to happen...and something DID happen, there was a stat screen showing a list of new things that Sakuyamon had never seen before.

The list read thusly:

 _Traits:_

 _Strength_

 _Intelligence_

 _Speed_

 _Magic_

 _Defence_

 _Ranged Attacks_

 _Durability_

 _Evasion_

 _Beauty_

This was confusing to Sakuyamon...this was different to what she was normally used to and most of it made sense, though the last one threw her off "beauty"?

"As you absorb Digimon you are able to increase your traits." Ruki smiled "More than how it normally will. You max out at 10 points in every section. You can do it Mama..."

As she finished that, she had vanished completely.

"No wait, Ruki!" Sakuyamon reached out again, like a mother reaching out for her child. But she was already gone. "I...I'll get you back, Ruki...I PROMISE!"

She held her staff in confidence

She wanted her daughter? She had to win.

She would be the ultimate Digimon Queen.

Sakuyamon gripped her hand into a fist, filling with determination. "I'm coming, Digital World...I'm going to be, the DIGIMON QUEEN!" She called out

She slashed her staff, the ornaments clicking a bit as a magical portal opened

That portal looked like a tunnel of data, Sakuyamon leaped through, riding that current into the Digital World, while the entrance closed up.

She landed on the seeming endless desert of the surface of the Digital world, her heels burying into the sand lightly

"Well...Serves me right for not knowing where I land." Sakuyamon commented as she started to walk

She looked like a wandering, beautiful shaman. She was quietly planning as she travelled, knowing what to do

But she soon arrived at a village

"Well, this place looks nice." She spoke, walking through.

The village's entrance had a gate which read "Desert Bloom Village" in Digi-Code and the village looked to be made from scrap and wood, coming from the almost immediate river that separated the desert area to the forest.

She entered the village calmly, hoping not to cause havoc

'It's quaint.' She thought, there she saw various humanoid Digimon that seemed to be natural to the desert while others seemed to come from the forest area.

Ogremon, Starmon, Jijimon...And others in multitudes.

Nothing too strong or high levelled.

There she saw various Digimon trading, selling and buying goods, playing in the streets and just being happy.

... And then everyone began to panic a bit

"What? What's the matter?" Sakuyamon asked as she looked at the villagers.

"The Knightmon are attacking!" A small Rookie Digimon she didn't get to look at clearly yelled as it ran

"The Sovereigns solders are here!" Another yelled

"Well, looks like I'm already in it." Sakuyamon spoke to herself running to the front of the village, to see groups of silver armoured Digimon march towards the village.

"Knightmon!" She called, holding her staff up clearly

The Knightmon looked at Sakuyamon in confusion and stood their ground. "Stand down, fox." One of the Knightmon spoke. "You're interfering with Sovereign business."

"You shall not harm innocent Digimon, Ultimates." Sakuyamon frowned, counting nearly ten of them

"None shall question the Sovereigns!" The Knightmon roared, holding their swords tightly and charging

"So be it." Sakuyamon frowned, spinning her staff quickly

Their weapons clashed, Sakuyamon's natural speed over Knightmon's was a defining point, but Knightmon looked to be stronger, though being a stage lower.

Sakuyamon dodged the normal attacks of the Knightmon, who were now growing angry.

"Enough of this!" One of them spoke, each of them now using their swords for a named attack. "BERSERK SWORD!" Each of them proclaimed as they struck at the village

"NO!" Sakuyamon raced in front of the attack. "CRYSTAL SPHERE!" She penetrated the ground and summoned a great purple sphere around herself and the gate of the village but was covered in smoke.

"She could not have survived that." One of the Knightmon spoke as the smoke cleared...showing an unharmed Sakuyamon and a protected village.

"Impossible!" They gasped

"...My turn." Sakuyamon whispered as she gathered her energy into her staff. "AMETHYST WIND!" She proclaimed showering the Knightmon in a storm of cherry blossoms surrounding the Knightmon, attacking them simultaneously.

The Digimon howled in pain, breaking down into data within seconds

Teaming up they could hold her off in melee, but a special attack from a Mega obliterated these Ultimate's

Sakuyamon reached out to the scattering data and began to absorb it, feeling the power enter her and her score on her Stat Soul rise, giving a final number.

 _Stat Soul points: 11_

"Ah...Oh...That...that felt different." Sakuyamon whispered.

She held the card up and silently scanned it again, planning on finding out more how this worked

"Alright...How do I do this?" She wondered as she opened up the list.

And to the side of the title of the Stat Soul was the number "11", including with "+" buttons next to each of the stats, except for "Beauty" which had a downwards arrow button coming from it.

Coming from her "Beauty" trait came four extra sections:

 _Bust_

 _Hips_

 _Waist_

 _Allure_

"What? What're these four? "Bust, hips, waist, allure"?" Sakuyamon asked in shock.

"Alright...What ha-happens...Ah...!" Sakuyamon moaned as she felt her body grow slightly

She hugged herself as her body seemed to change

Her chest began to inch further along with her ass, feeling her waist shrink a little, but not by a great amount. It seemed that...She was becoming more beautiful.

"W... What?!" She gasped

"My...My body...It's...changed...!" She gasped, holding her body, rubbing the parts she felt grow...And felt a bit better than normal.

Maybe a bit more sensitive. But for some reason... What did that 'Allure' increase do?

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" A Digimon asked, it being an Agumon

"Yes, I am fine." Sakuyamon nodded "I was just not fully prepared for loading that date."

"Well...Do you need any help?" The Agumon asked, looking a little flustered

"No." Sakuyamon trailed off, staring in shock as she saw the Agumon had a hard-on

"O-Okay...Forgive me...I...You're...just...beautiful." Agumon answered, trying to cover his erect penis. "So... So beautiful." He whispered, his eyes a bit half lidded

Sakuyamon was silent... Before the instincts of Renamon came to the front. If she was going to be a queen, she needed guards. She needed followers. Those close to her

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Sakuyamon purred to him.

"Yes." The Agumon nodded "Like a queen."

"Well...Every queen needs people in her court." Sakuyamon stood up.

"She needs Knights." She added, noting the small sword next to the Agumon

"M-Me? You'd...You'd have ME as a knight?" Agumon asked

"I am sure you will become big and strong." She smiled at him

"I'll do my best!" The Agumon answered proudly.

Sakuyamon nodded, kneeling down gently "Well then. It is time then." She said, grasping the rookies throbbing yellow cock gently

"Ah!" Agumon moaned, feeling her gloved hand gently grasp his hard cock. "M-My...Queen!"

Sakuyamon licked her lips, rubbing him fairly quickly

Her thumb and her first two fingers wrapped around the cock, quickly rubbing it from base to tip with rapport strokes

"M... My Queen!" Agumon moaned as he came over her black clad fingers and onto her purple arm-sleeve/glove

"If you stay loyal, you may one day gain more." Sakuyamon smiled as she licked the cum off her hand, wrapping her purple lips around her fingers and sucking it clean 'Not bad.'

"Y... Yes Queen Sakuyamon." He nodded

"Now tell your village to spread the word, tell them that I am opposing the Sovereigns and shall become Digimon Queen." She ordered "And being any who wish to fight by your side."

"At once my queen." He nodded before he walked away with slightly stumbling legs

Sakuyamon smiled before she looked at her 'stats'. She had used 4 already on the four parts that made up Beauty, leaving her with 7 left. What to do with these points was the problem.

'Guess I could always distribute them evenly...But that would leave one stat without an increase. Though...It WOULD give me a good balance in my battle stats.' Sakuyamon thought, planning out her stats.

"Evasion, Speed and Magic are my primary means. Defence and Durability would be good too." Sakuyamon thought to herself. "That's five already..."Ranged Attacks"? I don't have a bow nor any other projectile...means, wait...could "Ranged" be the length of my attacks? "Magic" could increase the strength while "Ranged" does its namesake."

But at the same time she was a magic caster

"Alright. These should do." Sakuyamon thought to herself, selecting the remaining seven points to her traits.

Magic, Speed, Evasion, Defence, Durability, Intelligence and Strength. Each of these points increased by one, glowing around Sakuyamon's body as she felt the new power flow through her.

She gave a small shudder as the power flower through her, sighing gently as her first members of an army arrived before her

"Queen Sakuyamon. I've brought some of my friends, who'll join you." Agumon spoke

With him was: a Gabumon, a Wormon, a Biyomon and a few other Rookie Digimon

"Hello, all. Nice to meet you." Sakuyamon spoke as she stood up. "I assume you're boys and girls who want to join?"

They all nodded in agreement, smiling proudly

"Well then...I'm happy to see potential knights in my new kingdom." Sakuyamon answered.

"I shall help you grow strong."

"Yes, Queen Sakuyamon." They responded happily.

'Quite enthusiastic.' Sakuyamon smiled. "Tell me; is there a castle around here?"

"In the forests several miles west." A Biyomon nodded

""Miles"...?" Sakuyamon grumbled lightly. "Alright...But is it already preoccupied?"

They all shrugged

"Well then...Will my knights accompany me to my new castle?" Sakuyamon asked, bending down to show off a bit of her new cleavage.

The knights cheered happily, nodding

The group started to walk through the forests, making their journey to the castle.

It was calm and near silent walk, the group admittedly behind tired

"Are you alright?" Sakuyamon asked, not feeling tired in the least.

"I am sorry my queen, we are just rookies." Agumon explained

"It's alright. We'll rest here. The castle isn't going anywhere." Sakuyamon responded, sitting down with them. "In fact, once we arrive at the castle, I shall be training all of you."

"You will? We'll get stronger?" The Gabumon asked in hope.

"I cannot defeat the Sovereigns on my own." She smiled

"You're going to defeat the Sovereigns?" The Rookies asked

"That...that's incredible, you're really going for it?" Wormmon asked

"The Sovereigns are corrupt. So I shall take them down." She nodded with a gentle smile

"How do you know?" A Gotsumon asked

"...My daughter told me." Sakuyamon answered honestly, though confusing the Rookies

But she then stood tall and walked away

'We've been walking for miles...Perhaps we're nearing the castle now?' She thought as she looked through the trees.

And then it came into view, a near fairytale style castle

"Wow...Okay...I'm going to have to change that when I'm taking residence." Sakuyamon deadpanned lightly. "Maybe just darken the colours a bit."

She looked on and saw the "sun" briefly. "We might have enough time to get there today...But I wonder-"

"GAH!" The Rookies voices screamed in fear.

"No." Sakuyamon gasped and headed back, to see a large Kuwagamon snapping down at them.

She frowned and charged, slamming the bottom of her staff against the creatures skull and pierced its head

The Kuwagamon screamed in pain, flailing its head around, trying to shake off Sakuyamon; but she just dug her staff in deeper. "You. Will NOT. Hurt. My KNIGHTS!"

With one final push the Digimon was deleted

Dropping to the ground, Sakuyamon began to absorb the data. Her knights watched in awe to see how much stronger she was than they were.

But she stopped herself from absorbing the data... And gave it to them

"Y-Your Majesty?" The Rookies asked

"You need this power more than I do." Sakuyamon answered. "It'll help you grow further than needs be."

They all nodded weakly, absorbing the data

Though they felt stronger from the data absorb, they felt like they didn't deserve it. Well, not entirely.

They had their heads lowered sadly

"What's wrong?" Sakuyamon asked

"We...We didn't deserve the data...We didn't fight." Gotsumon answered

"I am a queen. I protect and provide for my subjects." Sakuyamon frowned, patting its head "The Sovereigns MADE this world survival of the fittest. I shall make all who serve under me flourish."

The others looked at each other and sort of got it...They then nodded to their queen. "I think we're near the castle, Our Queen." Agumon spoke

"I've found it; it's just past that clearing." Sakuyamon pointed.

Everyone nodded and moved out, soon arriving at the castle

"Here we are...There's quite a size for a village." Sakuyamon spoke as she looked at the open space

"Or meat farms." Agumon thought aloud, while licking his lips.

Sakuyamon chuckled, opening the doors of the castle

Inside they saw load-bearing pillars, a long entrance hall with tall staircase and a light blue carpet trailing to other rooms. There were tapestries of the Digital World adorning the hall.

When suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, looking in annoyance/anger

It was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl Digimon, her hair tied back with a green bow while two bangs framed her face. She was wearing a light green crop-top with pink bands over her shoulders, holding back her A to B-Cup breasts; a bumblebee-striped armband on her left upper arm; brown bandage gloves with stingers on her fingertips; leaf-green shorts with pink loose straps; brown combat boots with a pink spike on the front, on her upper left leg was a tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it; the girl also had yellow pixie wings and a large pink staff that had three spikes coming down.

"What. Do you think. You're doing?" The Digimon girl asked

Sakuyamon raised an eyebrow and raised her D-Arc, scanning the Digimon

The D-Arc showed Sakuyamon its data:

 _Tinkermon. Rookie Level Digimon. Often hangs around Petermon to find Rookie Digimon to join "Never-Ever Land"._

"Well? What's your answer?" Tinkermon asked

"We are looking for a castle, a home base." Sakuyamon said simply

"And you think you can take MY home?" Tinkermon asked looking at her and the Rookies.

"We didn't know anyone lived here!" Agumon argued

"It was an accident." Biyomon added

"Do not threaten them." Sakuyamon frowned

"Not a threat...Just a warning." Tinkermon answered...and then looked at Sakuyamon and her body. 'Oh my god, she's HUGE!'

Sakuyamon noticed the way she was looking at her... And she grinned, licking her purple lips lustfully

"Everyone...Give me and Tinkermon a little bit of time to ourselves. I think we can come to some form of agreement." Sakuymon smiled

"Go and do some form of training outside." She ordered

"Yes, your majesty!" They answered and headed outside.

"Well...Ms Tinkermon..." Sakuyamon smiled seductively.

Tinkermon mumbled a bit, her wings flapping quickly nervously as Sakuyamon cupped her cheek

"Can't you...Do something?" Sakuyamon teased her

"D... Do... Something?"

"Yeah...Maybe...Show me around?" Sakuyamon teased, licking her cheek gently "Maybe... To the bed chambers?"

"Y-Yes...I'll-I'll show you." Tinkermon panted and lead Sakuyamon to the bedroom.

'Thank you, Stat-Soul.' Sakuyamon thought 'Thank you Allure.'

Tinkermon led Sakuyamon to her bedroom, there was an empress sized bed with silk-like covers and soft pillows.

"It's very night." Sakuyamon smiled

She hugged the Rookie from behind, playing with her breasts

"Ah...S-Sakuyamon..." Tinkermon moaned, feeling her small breasts being played with by the Mega Digimon.

"I think it is time for some 'negotiations'." Sakuyamon purred

"O-Okay...But...Aren't...Aren't I small?" Tinkermon panted as she felt her breasts being teased between Sakuyamon's fingers through her tank-top

"I think they are cute." Sakuyamon grinned, pinching her nipples

"AH! Yes!" Tinkermon moaned happily, having her breasts being called "cute" made her ecstatic.

Sakuyamon chuckled, slipping a gloved hand under Tinkermon's shorts and began to eagerly finger her

"Hmm! A-Ah-ah-ah...!" Tinker moaned, feeling her pussy being teased like this. Sakuyamon was paying so much attention to her and being so loving.

"Moan for your Queen. She will treat you right." Sakuyamon soothed, fingering her with a calm yet passionate rhythm

"Yes...I...AH! Yes! More...More please, my queen!" Tinkermon moaned happily, falling into Sakuyamon's arms.

"AH! M-My Queen! I...I'm...tingly!" Tinkermon moaned, feeling her first climax

"Cum for me." Sakuyamon ordered

"I...I don't...AH!" Tinkermon moaned, cumming from her digital pussy for the first time. Not knowing this new feeling and she soaked Sakuyamon's fingers.

Sakuyamon was silent, removing her hand from Tinkermon's shorts and gently pushed her gloved fingers into the rookie's mouth so she could taste her own juices

Tinkermon tasted her juices, lapping them with her tongue...And seemed to love it. "Hmm, hmm, hmm...It...tashtesh...good."

Sakuyamon smiled, letting her little fairy princess lick up all her juices

"What...Next...?" She panted as she talked through the licks.

"Remove your shorts." Sakuyamon said as she took a few steps back

Tinkermon nodded and did so, sliding off her shorts revealing a bald pink pussy, cute and soft, exposing it to Sakuyamon as she felt a little embarrassed

Sakuyamon smiled as she held her staff near her crotch, the crotch morphing into a golden dildo that was somehow attached to her skin like a real penis

"Oh...Oh, my gosh...Did...Did you just?" Tinkermon gasped as she saw Sakuyamon's golden dildo.

"I am a mystic Digimon." She nodded

"I...I've never...done this...I've never SEEN one." Tinkermon panted

"Sit back and enjoy." Sakuyamon ordered "Just moan my name, My fairytale Princess."

"Yes...Yes, my queen." Tinkermon nodded as she felt her pussylips spread open and her hymen being penetrated from Sakuyamon's golden cock

"Ah...It's...so tight...!" Sakuyamon panted as she pushed into Tinkermon's pussy and broke the Digimon girl's hymen and started to slowly thrust inside her.

Her hips moved with a slow, gentle rhythm even as she was still fully clothed and armoured

"Ah, ah, ooh...S-Sakuyamon...Sakuyamon...!" She moaned as she bounced on her cock.

"Your nice and tight." Sakuyamon moaned gently

"S-Sakuyamon...I...I'm tingly again! I'm...I'm tingly!" Tinkermon moaned, her body bouncing to the rhythm.

"Scream my name, princess." Sakuyamon grinned as she finally kissed the rookie

Tinkermon moaned happily, climaxing over the golden cock, mentally screaming Sakuyamon's name as she pulsed over the dildo.

Sakuyamon moaned, golden cum pouring into Tinkermon as Sakuyamon's purple lips played with Tinkermon's

"Hmm!" Tinkermon moaned as she climaxed happily with the golden cum in her pussy. "S-Sakuya...mon...My...Queen..." She panted

"So... Can we stay?" She asked

"It's yours...To stay..." Tinkermon panted. "I'M yours..."

"Perfect." Sakuyamon nodded, kissing her before removing the dildo from Tinkermon and morphed it back to a staff

"Will...You do this...every day?" Tinkermon asked, panting gently.

"If you want me too...But I plan on getting stronger." Sakuyamon smiled. "So should you."

She then kissed Tinkermon again before she left

'S-Stronger?' She thought tiredly.

Outside the Rookie Digimon were training to the best of their abilities.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called out, shooting a green stream of energy at them

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out a fireball from his mouth

Sakuyamon smiled as she saw her army training hard.

This was just the beginning

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

Guest: I have no idea what that is.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Aug 31 c1 Guest: I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days since Sakuyamon left for the digital world, training with her knights to get stronger.

She was proud, smiling as she looked over her small forces. Most had Digivolved into Champions

Gotsumon had turned into Icemon, which looked like his normal form but just an icy blue.

Biyomon had turned into Aquilamon, a large red bird Digimon with horns on its head.

Agumon had Digivolved into Greymon, a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and an armoured skull with horns.

Gabumon had Digivolved into Garurumon, a large silver and blue-striped wolf

Tentomon had Digivolved into Kabuterimon, a large blue beetle like Digimon with a black armoured head.

Wormmon, Candlemon and Salamon hadn't Digivolved yet, but they were doing their best.

"Very good." Sakuyamon smiled "I believe that is enough for the day."

"Thank you, Our Queen." The Digimon smiled, as they relaxed on the grass.

"Good forms, you look stronger already." Candlemon hopped to them.

Greymon smiled proudly at his Queen as she patted his skull, feeling accomplished

"I believe we shall soon be ready to truly start out campaign against the Sovereigns." She told her soldiers

"Shall we do a scout?" Salamon asked as she walked up to her queen.

"Yes. Salamon, Wormmon and Candlemon. I ask you to do this scouting." Sakuyamon nodded "I hate to ask this of you, but you are the smallest and will draw the least attention."

"We won't let you down." Wormmon answered

"We'll keep watch over your kingdom." Candlemon added proudly.

"And we will find the next place to free from the Sovereigns!" Salamon finished with a smile

The three remaining Rookie Digimon ran through the forest, trying to find a new place to help. Tinkermon's castle was a sort of HQ and "Point of all corners" for the Digital World.

Sakuyamon smiled as she held her staff and walked back inside the castle

Inside she saw her new playmate, Tinkermon, who was waiting for her Queen.

"Hello my queen!" Tinkermon giggled. Tinkermon was Sakuyamon's first mate, she was very cute and eager

"Hello, Tinkermon. How are you?" Sakuyamon teased.

"Fine. And everything is going well, the Meat Farms are growing, though I'm not much of a farmer." Tinkermon answered

"I will have to find one." Sakuyamon nodded, kissing her

"Hmm...My Queen..." Tinkermon moaned lightly as she felt her lips connect to Her Queen's

*In the Real World*

"Any sign of her?" A Half-Japanese and Half-Chinese 18-year-old boy asked his friend. He was wearing an orange padded vest, black shirt, brown jeans and grey sneakers; his hair was a shade of dark blue and grey eyes.

The friend, who was a brown-haired 18-year-old boy wearing a blue jacket and white shirt, grey jeans and blue shoes. "No, nothing. It's like she just vanished."

With the two boys was a white rabbit-like Digimon with large ears and green markings and a red dinosaur with a white body and black triangle markings.

The brown haired boy sighed, looking down at the yellow goggles that hung around his neck

"Don't worry, Takato-Mon, we'll find her." The red dinosaur spoke reassuringly "We will find Rika and Renamon." Guilmon encouraged, even if he sounded sad at the end of the second word

"Yeah, thanks, boy." Takato panted Guilmon on his head

"...She may have gone to the Digital World." Terriermon spoke, the rabbit Digimon, thinking out loud.

"What? How?" Henry blinked

Takato sighed, others arriving

"Hey guys. We couldn't find her at the normal places." Kazu, a friend and ally of the Tamers spoke as he and his partner Guardromon came up.

"Because we TOTALLY didn't check there already." Takato snapped lightly

"Jeez, sorry." Kazu answered

"Terriermon might be right. We may NEED to check the Digital World." Henry admitted

That was when their D-Arcs began to glow

"Our Digivices!" Kazu spoke as each of them got their respective devices out

"What's going on?" Kenta asked

"A Digimon must be coming from the Digital World." Takoto thought, though he didn't believe it himself, Digimon haven't come through in years

"I bet we should head to the Digital World. I think the Sovereigns are calling us." Ryo said

"GAH! Ninja-boy!" Guilmon leaped in fright, since Ryo wasn't there before.

Ryo frowned at that, rolling his eyes like he thought he was tough shit

"What would they want with us?" Henry asked

"Probably cause we're needed, something must've happened and they're bringing us in." Ryo answered, with the first part of his sentence sounding condescending to Henry's question, before going to a normal tone.

"Well Rika is missing! They can fix stuff for themselves for once!" Takato glared

The other blinked at that, they didn't see Takato act like this before.

At least not in a long time

"Takato-Mon?" Guilmon asked kindly.

"I...Sorry, Boy..." Takato apologised "I'm sorry." He nodded

"Let's go. We'll probably find her." Ryo ordered

Takato and Ryo where now in a stare off, glaring at each other

"Guys, we can fight each other later. We've got a friend to find." Henry spoke leading the way.

Takato nodded and walked away

'Idiots.' Ryo thought as they saw them leave

*In the Digital World*

Sakuyamon huffed as she slashed a MetalTyrannomon in half, deleting it. Her army was liberating another village from the Sovereigns, allowing her kingdom to grow

She absorbed the data from the MetalTyrannomon feeling the power flow through her and she had accumulated another point to add to her stats for future use.

"Thank you, Sakuyamon." The villagers spoke, praising her.

She nodded and looked around, seeing her army destroying the rest of the Sovereigns servants

"NOVA FLAME!" Greymon roared, shooting a blast of fire at a Digimon.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon shot a razor sharp threat at enemies.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon, once Salamon, called as she performed a powerful punch

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon shot a blast of fire from his mouth.

The remnants of the Sovereign's group were getting disbanded, but a Meramon shot a blast at villager.

"No!" Wormmon and cut the flame in half, but took a good brunt of the attack. Though he survived he was hurt.

"Wormmon!" Candlemon called out and shot a blast at the Meramon, destroying him.

"Wormmon." Sakuyamon said in worry, already at the rookies side

"Hnn...I...I'm fine...Are...the others okay?" Wormmon asked, trying to stay together.

"The village is safe, my knight." Sakuyamon nodded

"That...That's good..." Wormmon panted as he got back up, holding himself together for his data's sake.

"Thank you all." He smiled at his fellow knights before his data could no longer stay together. He was deleted

"Wormmon!" Candlemon called out. "No...No."

'Our first casualty.' Sakuyamon thought sadly

"He shouldn't have gone." Gatomon frowned

"He won't." He nodded

The group of villagers thanked the Knights and their queen, expressing their sorrow for their fallen comrade.

They gave them money, food and other things as well. Some villagers joining the castle as well

"My Queen...I...What's happened?" Tinkermon asked with a smile then turned frown seeing their faces.

"Wormmon's gone. He...Fell in battle." Greymon answered sadly.

Tinkermon gasped in fear and looked down

"He died a hero." Garurumon answered sadly lying down with his head in his paws.

"Everyone, you have tomorrow to relax." Sakuyamon said "To remember and to morn."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They nodded, thanking their queen for having a heart.

She nodded with a smile before she left

Tinkermon followed Sakuyamon, trying to comfort her, though she couldn't see her face.

The upper half at least

Sakuyamon reached the bedroom...and she began to choke up. She held her head in her hand and cried...Wormmon sacrificed himself for that villager.

She felt weak.

She was the leader. She knew this would happen... But she hadn't prepared herself for it happening THIS early

"Queen Sakuyamon...Do you want to talk?" Tinkermon asked gently

"Nothing to talk about. I just need to deal with this." She whispered

"Oh...Okay." Tinkermon answered, sitting next to her. Not doing anything bad, but just sat there.

Well she hugged her, soothing her

"Thank you, Tinkermon..." She sniffed gently

"Anything, my queen." She smiled

"He...He had so much potential. What sort of queen can I be?" Sakuyamon asked

"The one who supports her kingdom after such a loss." Tinkermon offered

Sakuyamon nodded and smiled lightly. "Thank you again, Tinkermon."

Tinkermon smiled happily at that

*With the others*

Takato frowned as he sat in the old tool-shed/clubhouse

He had his goggles in his hands; just sitting there silently...He didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Rika." He whispered sadly

"Takato-Mon, are you okay?" Guilmon asked poking his head through the doorway

"No boy. I'm not." He sighed

"Is it about Rika and Renamon?" Guilmon tried to get in, though his bulk was making it difficult.

"Yeah." Takato nodded

"We'll find them. It'll be okay." He spoke like an innocent child, patting his Tamer's head

Takato smiled and nodded when Henry ran in

"Takato, there you are." Henry panted

"What is it?" Takato asked

"The Sovereigns sent a Deva with a message for us! They have news about Rika!"

Takato instantly stood up at that and headed out of the tool-shed. "Where's the Deva?" Takato asked

"He's already gone but he left a portal."

"Alright, then let's get moving." Takato answered as they ran off

Henry nodded, the two running

Henry told Takato where the portal was and saw that only Terriermon was waiting there. "Hey, where're the others?" Henry asked

"They just jumped in, said they weren't waiting around." Terriermon answered

"I waited for ya." A voice called from a tree, the group looking up to see Impmon in a tree

Impmon was a purple-black Digimon with a white face and green eyes, with a red bandana around his neck with red gloves and a yellow smiley face on his stomach.

"Impmon, glad to see you." Takato spoke

"I'm gonna help find Foxy, I owe them." Impmon nodded as he jumped down

"Thank you." Henry answered

"Are Ai and Mako okay with this?" Takato asked about Impmon's tamers

"Yeah, they're good with this." Impmon answered. "They both have school so I'm going to do this, let them relax and not risk them any problems."

"Good, at least they'll be alright." Takato answered

"Let's get moving." Henry nodded

The group nodded and walked through the portal

They arrived at a metropolitan city like section of the Digital World, scrap made buildings and mechanical marvels.

And a giant, creepy looking castle

"Okay...THAT raises flags." Impmon pointed and commented

"The Sovereigns." Takato frowned

"I bet Ryo and the others are already inside. With Kazu and Kenta running their mouths off, I just hope we're not too late to stop them." Henry spoke

Takato nodded in agreement

The group headed inside, hoping that none of their fellow tamers put their feet in their mouths.

But they doubted it

They walked through the great hall and beheld the four Digimon Sovereigns.

Ebonwumon, The Sovereign of the North. A two-headed turtle with a large forest on it's back, with pale yellow spheres.

Zhuquiamon, The Sovereign of the South. A fiery bird Digimon with flame patterns on his body, his neck and tail encompassed with red spheres.

Baihumon, The Sovereign of the West. A white tiger with purple stripes and armoured face and front paws, his hind legs shackled with heavy black iron clasps and finally his waist was encircled with yellow spheres, like a belt.

And finally, yet certainly not least: Azulongmon, The Sovereign of the East. A long see-through blue dragon with an armoured face, chained with solid chains, a wavy grey beard and five sets of miniature wings along his body, with his wrists and ankles surrounded with blue spheres like his brethren

Takato was silent, D-Arc subtly hidden in his hand

"Up yours you giant manipulative turkey." Impmon glared as he quickly Digivolved into Beelzemon Blast Mode

""Turkey"?" Zhuquiamon glared

"Calm yourself, Zhuquiamon; we've more pressing matters." Azulongmon spoke

"Yes, such as this threat that's slowly growing." Ebowumon answered

"Where is Rika?" Takato frowned

"We do not know, but there is a Digimon claiming to be the "Future Digimon Queen"." Zhuquiamon answered, breaking its glare with Beelzemon.

"What?" They all blinked

"This Digimon has the audacity to seek control over this world." Baihumon answered

"So?" Henry asked

"There must be balance in the Digital World, one person cannot have their rule absolute." Azulongmon answered. "One person cannot have ALL the power."

Takato rolled his eyes are that

"So you want us to take this "Digimon Queen" out; right?" Ryo asked

"Yes." Azulongmon nodded

"Sounds good. When do we start?" Kazu asked

"You can't be serious!" Henry snapped

"We aren't your lap dogs!" Terriermon yelled

"Come on, we're not listening to these guys." Beelzemon agreed with Terriermon, leaving.

Takato nodded, he and Henry with their Digimon following Beelzemon as they left

"Morons." Ryo sneered at them. "What do you have on this "Digimon Queen"?"

*With Takato's Group*

"Can't believe we're only summoned to be hit-men." Takato frowned

"What's a "hit-men"?" Guilmon asked

"Don't worry about it boy." He smiled

"So, where're we going?" Terriermon asked, sitting on Henry's head.

"Into the town or the rural areas." Beelzemon answered. "They said this "Queen" was going around there."

"Why there?" Takato asked

"I dunno. But it's a lead, ain't it?" Beelzemon answered

Takato sighed and nodded

"Let's get moving." Henry spoke

*With Sakuyamon*

Sakuyamon entered another village, this time by herself

She was greeted by bows and respect by the Digimon, they heard of her deeds along with her knights.

They had already pledged their loyalty to her.

Her followers have grown stronger, Greymon being the first to become Ultimate. They were at another village while she was checking this one. She hummed, checking her stats curiously

And saw she had a lot of points she had yet to use

About 10.5 points she had yet to use. 'Point five? Hmm...I guess that means those Champions we fought before must only be a half point. If that logic works...Rookies will be a quarter point.' She thought

She opened the menu, improving her defence and spells up two each... Before she hesitated over beauty option

"Hmm..." She pondered and looked at her points. 6.5 points remained, and she thought that if she increased the Beauty option...would other Digimon flock to her? Like a queen? Or...Something more?

But at the same time what if she didn't touch the 'allure' state and just upped her chest, waist and ass? Would she look like some unrealistic bimbo with tits larger than watermelons?

She looked down at her chest and thought to herself...Could she be able to try it out? Just like a preview? But there wasn't an option.

She grumbled and upped the three stats but two each

Her points were now 0.5, she couldn't add to any more without equalling the points.

Sakuyamon groaned, feeling her body shift and change, feeling her breasts and ass grow a little more, while her waist became curvier while realigning her centre of gravity and made it stronger to accommodate her breasts and ass.

Though her body felt a bit tighter, she didn't see her breasts getting ungodly big.

Her breasts had grown to a solid mid D-cup

"Hnn...Okay...That...that's not...TOO bad...I guess. Why can't my armour grow with this as well?" She groaned

She had to cast a small spell, making the armour expand gently

"Ah...That...that's better..." She sighed.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A Starmon asked her

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He nodded

"Just looked like you were in pain. Just wanted to help." The Starmon answered

"No...Thank you, but I'm fine." Sakuyamon answered

But she saw how the Starmon looked at her body with a hungry grin

"Do you...Like what you see?" She asked the star-shaped Digimon

"Oh yeah babe! Want to go to my place?" He grinned

"Hmm...Where IS your place?" She asked, teasing him.

"There!" He grinned, pointing at a place as he stared at her breasts

"Well then...Why're we here?" She teased.

Starmon cheered and grabbed her hand, running off to his place and dragging her behind him

'I can't believe this worked. Maybe I don't need to continually to upgrade "Allure".' She thought as she was lead into the Digimon's home.

Yeah, that was most likely.

The Starmon lead her to his bedroom, where he tried to kiss her...Though without a visible mouth, that proved difficult.

But that didn't stop Sakuyamon from kissing, using her tongue to tease his body

"AH...Oh man...This...is great." Starmon moaned

The grinned, a dick appearing

"Well...Looks like I'm good." Starmon smiled

"And I'm REAL big!" He grinned

"Yes...it does." Sakuyamon answered though she didn't really think that. 'He's only a few inches bigger than average...I guess.' Before she started to rub Starmon's cock

Her fingers, still clad in her black gloves, encircled the cock gently and began to gently massage it

"Ah...This...Is great..." Starmon moaned

"Is it...REALLY?" Sakuyamon asked

"Yes!" He nodded quickly, his silver cock throbbing

"Why...Don't you...Cum?" Sakuyamon teased him, upping her jerks to make him climax.

Starmon moaned, cumming in her palm

"Hmm...There's so much..." Sakuyamon smiled

"A-Amazing...So good." Starmon panted

Sakuyamon ignored him and just calmly swallowed his seed

"Hmm...Not bad..." She smiled

"A bit bitter but not bad." She shrugged, standing up

"Really?" Starmon asked with a tired smile

She shrugged at that

"So...How was it for you?" Starmon asked

"...Not what I expected." She answered

Starmon nodded as he looked at her ass, and if he had lips he would be licking them

"What? Do you like?" Sakuyamon asked

"Yes!" He grinned

"Well then...Swear your allegiance to me...And I MIGHT accept." She teased

"Allegiance?!"

"I AM going to be the Digimon Queen...I need those loyal to me." She answered, her allure working on Starmon.

"O... Okay." He nodded

"Good." Sakuyamon smiled and rubbed his cock with her ass.

Starmon moaned and grabbed her ass, fucking it

"Hey!" Sakuyamon moaned, feeling Starmon's cock on her ass

"Fucking sexy ass! Super fucking sexy ass!" Starmon grunted, trying to push his cock through her suit and into her asshole as he pleasured himself with her asscheeks

'He's REALLY going for it!' Sakuyamon thought as she moaned, feeling his cock rub on her cheeks

The cock teased her asshole, the cock trying to get inside while her suit held it back

'Keep ahold suit...Keep hold.' She thought, moaning lightly

RIIIIIIIIP!

'Crap.' She thought in shock and felt her ass filled with Starmon's cock. "AH! Oh god!"

"AH! SO TIGHT!" Starmon moaned

His hips became a blur as he fucked the Mega's tight ass

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Starmon moaned as he was going to climax inside her.

"Take it slut!" He grunted, cumming inside her backhole

"AH!" Sakuyamon moaned as she felt her ass being filled, Starmon falling out and back onto the bed. "Hmm...A "Slut"...Am I?" Sakuyamon asked as she turned around, cum trickling out of her ass. Her eyes glaring at the Starmon, using her foot and pressed down on it gently.

"Ah!" Starmon gasped, feeling the boot press down on his cock gently making it quickly harden

"Tell me again...Am I a "slut"; while YOU are getting hard...from this..." She gently pressed her foot on his cock a bit harder

"Oh yeah you slut, rub that cock!" Starmon moaned with a grin

Sakuyamon smiled darkly...Sliding her shoe off and gripped his cock with her foot, stroking it.

"Oh! You... You kinky slut!" Starmon moaned, feeling the AMAZINGLY soft foot

Sakuyamon smiled, gripping his cock with her strong feet, pinching it with her grip.

"Oh yes!" He gasped and moaned, cumming again

"Now...WHO'S the slut? Me? Or you, for getting off on foot-play?" Sakuyamon ordered

"You, you could have just walked away." Starmon smirked, opening a draw next to his bed and pulling out some DigiDollars "Here you go, keep the change." He said, putting the money into her hand

"Hmm..." Sakuyamon frowned, but looked at the money. 'Am I...turning into a slut?' She frowned, releasing the Digimon.

She shook her head, snatching the money from him with a glare. She did that thinking the guy was loyal to her and she was rewarding him, she just needed to remember not everyone was noble like Agumon and Tinkermon. There were some assholes like him who would lie for a good lay

"Hey...Call again if you want some more." Starmon smiled

Sakuyamon glared, holding her staff tightly as she raised it to hit the Champion

"Say that again...And I'll delete you." She glared down at him.

"U-Understood." He answered, gulping in fear. "... Or I could fuck your slutty face? You look horny enough." He grinned a bit

Sakuyamon pointed her staff closer to him...she then thought about it and pulled back. "You're not THAT big." She answered and left.

She closed the door calmly, using magic to fix her suit as she walked away like she was normal and not caring about anything

'Well...At least I've got a new subject...if he IS an ass.' She thought to herself.

However as she emerged onto the streets... There was some sort of gang causing problems

"What's happening?" Sakuyamon asked some of the bystanders

The Digimon were running around in fear, screaming

"Alright...Guess it's up to me." Sakuyamon answered, getting ready for a fight

... And then a yo-yo made from vines and thorns shot around the place

"Whoa!" Sakuyamon dodged the yo-yo and rolled out of the way of the thorns. "What was that?" She asked as she was going to get her D-Arc but couldn't get it due to the chaos ensuing.

Soon the yo-yo returned to the hand of its owner, a... Strange Lillymon?

Sakuyamon watched the Ultimate attack, taking down the opponent's

"Bloody nuisances." The Lillymon commented as the gang of Digimon, being rogue Ogremon, disbanded.

Sakuyamon threw her staff, stabbing an Ogremon through the head as it was sneaking up behind the Lillymon

"Whoa, cheers. Duck!" The Lillymon responded, threw her yo-yo at Sakuyamon's head, but missed her to attack an Ogremon.

Sakuyamon retrieved her staff from the Ogremon and shot a blast of flames at some others, causing them to be deleted.

She absorbed all of them without hesitation, sighing

Sakuyamon's Stat Soul raised from the 0.5 to a solid 6.

'Six more points to designate...' Sakuyamon thought

"Hey, you're a good fighter." The Lillymon asked "Got a name?"

"Sakuyamon, future Digimon Queen. And you?" She asked

"Ha...BanchoLillymon. The Black Lily." The now named BanchoLillymon answered. "You're the future Digimon Queen? I'd like to see that."

"Oh? You would?" Sakuyamon smiled, upping her Allure by two stages subtly "Well you should know my reputation."

"I heard about this...New power growing, that's all. Didn't think the "Future Digimon Queen" was going to be another Mega...Thought it was some form of...low level." BanchoLillymon answered.

'Not working? Maybe...Another two?' Sakuyamon thought. "Nope...It's me." She answered "But you are a very beautiful Ultimate. And I have never seen your species before."

Sakuyamon had upped her "Allure" to five, the halfway mark...Would this work?

"Well...They're other Lillymon...But...I'm NO Ultimate...Pure Mega." BanchoLillymon smiled, blushing a little. "There's only a small handful of us "Bancho"."

"Really? Care to explain that?" She asked

"Well...All of us have "Bancho" as our first part...There's...there's five." BanchoLillymon answered

"Who are...?" Sakuyamon asked

"BanchoGolemon, BanchoLeomon...Me...BanchoMamemon...and...Bancho...Stingmon..." BanchLillymon panted

"I see." Sakuyamon nodded "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I...Ah...You...Just sound...Good..." BanchoLillymon panted, looking at her lustfully.

"I SOUND good?"

"Your voice...Your...Body...God, you're so fucking hot." BanchoLillymon panted and kissed her.

Sakuyamon grinned and kissed back, a hand going to her ass

"Hmm...!" Sakuyamon moaned happily.

"Fuck her!" Starmon's voice called out, to which BanchoLillymon used her yo-yo and hit the guy in the dick.

"My my, you are feisty... I like you." Sakuyamon grinned

"What can I say...I don't like dicks." She commented, stroking Sakuyamon's cheek gently while her yo-yo retracted.

"You don't?" Sakuyamon blinked

"Attitude-wise." BanchoLillymon kissed her

Sakuyamon grinned and kissed back, hand still on BanchoLillymon's ass. She was being calm and like an authority figure. Kissing back and holding her, but also with clear control and restraint

"Hmm...So...Need a bodyguard?" BanchoLillymon purred lightly

"I think I do." She grinned

*With the other Tamers*

"Where to Ryo?" Kazu grinned

"We search the towns. That's the first part. See if anyone can tell us definitively." Ryo answered

Kazu and Kenta no sees with fanboy grins

"You guys know what to do?" Ryo asked

The two nodded in agreement at that

"Then let's get moving." Ryo answered

*With Takato's Group*

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Beelzemon were currently searching the forest area of the Digital World; they needed to make certain to find Rika and Renamon, even if they hear about this Digimon Queen.

So they entered a new village

"Think we'll find anything?" Terriermon

"Better us than Ryo..." Takato answered, not being able to stomach his and the Sovereign's attitudes

But he was also confused

WHY would the Sovereigns command them to search for this Digimon Queen? "-mon...Takato-Mon? Are you okay?" Guilmon asked seeing his friend mentally struggle.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he nodded "I was just thinking."

"Good, better you than robo-brain." Beelzemon answered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asked

"Meaning Kazu." Beelzemon answered

"Oh, okay." Henry responded

"Hey, excuse me." Terriermon asked a passing Digimon, it being a Tanemon

"Yes?" Tanemon asked

"Do you know of any Digimon Queen, or if you've seen a red-haired human with a Renamon?" Terriermon asked

"The Digimon Queen?!" the Tanemon gasped

"You know about her?" Terriermon asked

"Can you tell us where she is?" Takato interjected.

"In the mystic castle!"

"How far is it? WHERE is it?" Takato asked

"A few miles through the forest. Past the town." Tanemon answered

"That's good." Henry nodded

"Thank you. Good luck on your walk." Takato thanked the Tanemon

"No problem." Tanemon answered and walked away. "Nice to meet you, humans."

Takato sighed, guessing this Digimon Queen was their only chance of finding Rika

'Hang on Rika...We're coming.' Takato thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

Knight of Loyalty: wait and see.

hellfire45: Our story, our rules.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

hellfire45: That was the point of that chapter.

church2550: That's the problem with Ghost's writing style

Anarken Mad Bancho King: We like using obscure Digimon

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the Castle, the Digimon Knights were practicing as best as they can, getting stronger and stronger.

They were all Ultimate's, MetalGreymon and WareGarurmon closest to being Mega

"HA!" Mistymon, a warrior humanoid Digimon proclaimed as he was fighting with AngeWomon in a practice duel.

AngeWomon was soon defeated and pinned to the floor, ass in the air

"Ow...That...That was a good fight." AngeWomon panted, looking up at Mistymon

Mistymon nodded with a grin and held her hips, grinding against her ass

"Hmm...You're bold, Mistymon..." AngeWomon teased

"Honestly...It's cause of you." He responded

"You look so sexy, walking around in that skin tight and skimpy outfit. For a 'pure' being you seem almost slutty." He smiled

"Imagine if I was LadyDevimon..." She moaned lightly

"What do you mean?" He wished

"Try...And..."Corrupt" me." She spoke breathily

Mistymon smiled and moved the crotch of her cloths aside, undoing his pants

"Pink and beautiful..." Mistymon whispered and prodded gently to her hole.

"Take me...Take me now." She begged

Mistymon kissed her, pushing in with one strong thrust and claiming her

"AH! Yes!" AngeWomon moaned happily, feeling her pussy being filled by Mistymon.

The sorcerer knight Digimon held her hips, slamming away

"They're enjoying themselves." Weregarurumon commented

"Yeah." MetalGreymon added

"AH, Mistymon! So BIG!" AngeWomon moaned

"Be corrupted!" He grunted as he slammed away, seeing her ass jiggle

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Yes, corrupt me!" AngeWomon moaned as she came, feeling her pussy squirt from his cock.

Mistymon moaned, cumming deep inside her womb

"AH! Oh...Misty...Mon..." She moaned, her pussy twitching from climaxing.

"You're mine." he grinned lustfully as he bit her neck

"Ah...Yes...I...I'm yours..." She moaned

Up in the tower, BanchoLillymon, Sakuyamon and Tinkermon looked down and saw their knights act like that...And they smiled.

"Got to admit Queenie...Your lot are anything BUT boring." BanchoLillymon smiled

"They train hard and are always entertaining to watch." Sakuyamon nodded, a bit surprised that Angewomon didn't turn into LadyDevimon or something

"Give it time, you never know what'll happen." Tinkermon answered

"Huh?" Sakuyamon and BanchoLillymon

"Sorry, you just looked like "why didn't she get corrupted"." Tinkermon answered blinked

"I was curious." Sakuyamon nodded, kissing her

"Hmm...Thank you, My Queen." Tinkermon smiled

*With Takato*

Takato grumbled, walking through the forest

"Oh...Takato-Mon, is there any bread?" Guilmon asked as his stomach rumbled.

"No Boy, sorry." He sighed

"Any closer...Bunny-boy?" Impmon asked as he powered down.

Up through the tree-line, Terriermon saw the Castle in the near distance, with the town even closer.

"Nearly there!" He snapped

"Good...Man, my feet are swelling..." Henry sighed, sliding off his shoe to rub his feet.

"Let's take a small break." Takato said

"Okay." The Digimon sighed and laid on the ground in relief, feeling the pain remove from their bodies.

Takato and Henry sighed, sitting down

"I didn't appreciate it, you calling me "bunny-boy"." Terriermon answered

"Yeah, what can I do?" Impmon answered with a shrug. "I call everyone something."

"He calls me "Dino-Bread"." Guilmon raised his claw.

"Pineapple head." He deadpanned

"Oh..." Guilmon answered.

"It's alright boy." Takato sighed, patting his friend's head.

He laughed gently at his friend

"You think we're gonna find Rika and Renamon?" Guilmon asked

"We can try. We wouldn't be her friends if we didn't." Henry answered

Guilmon nodded, thinking about the beautiful Fox Digimon

'Hmm...Renamon...' He thought gently

He smiled, blushing lightly

The others relaxed as they let the digital sun wash over them...Just waiting to get their strength back.

... When a MetalGreymon knelt down in front of them, looking at them

"Takato-Mon?" Guilmon asked

"Yeah boy?" Takato responded

"Did you turn the sun off?" Guilmon asked

"No...You?" Takato asked

"No." Guilmon answered

The group looked up and gulped in shock

"...Hi." MetalGreymon spoke simply.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terriermon yelled

"WHOA!" Impmon shouted

"A-A MetalGreymon?!" Henry gasped

"Humans? Here?" MetalGreymon asked

"Stay back!" Guilmon called out. "Pyro-!"

"Hey, wait. I'm not gonna hurt you." MetalGreymon answered

"Guilmon, calm down." Takato ordered lightly

"Who ARE you?" Impmon asked readying a "Bada Boom"

"I am MetalGreymon. Knight to Sakuyamon, the Digimon Queen." MetalGreymon answered

"Sakuyamon?!" The group gasped

"Do you know her?" MetalGreymon asked

"KNOW her? We've fought WITH her!" Takato answered. "We're friends with her!"

"Oh really?" MetalGreymon frowned

"Yes, we are. Can you take us to her?" Henry asked, sounding urgent.

The MetalGreymon nodded and walked away

"Follow me." He spoke

"Thanks very much." Takato answered

"No problem." MetalGreymon responded

'We're coming Rika.' Takato thought

*at the castle*

"Oh...What an evening..." Tinkermon moaned happily, resting on the pillows, her Mistress hugging her with one arm while the other hugged BanchoLillymon.

Yep, you heard that right

Sakuyamon, Tinkermon AND BanchoLillymon were lovers...Damn Rika, you're doing well!

Sakuyamon sighed as she stood up, naked besides her mask

"What's the matter, Queenie?" BanchoLillymon asked

"I am just relaxing, stretching a bit."

"Well..." BanchoLillymon got up and started to gently massage Sakuyamon's shoulders. "We can help with that."

Sakuyamon smiled and moaned gently as she looked out the window

"Hmm...Huh? MetalGreymon's come back." Sakuyamon spoke

"He's early." Tinkermon answered

"And...Oh god!" Sakuyamon's eyes widened as she saw Takato, Henry and their Digimon 'They are here.' she thought

"What's the matter?" BanchoLillymon asked as she and Tinkermon looked out of the window and saw the Tamers.

"Humans? Here?" Tinkermon asked

"What do you want us to do?" BanchoLillymon asked her Queen.

Sakuyamon was silent and summoned her cloths and armour back on

"Must be important." BanchoLillymon spoke, her top and pants on; wanting to follow her.

But she was annoyed

Downstairs in the hallway, the Tamers were lead in by MetalGreymon...Who didn't enter because of his size...He was working on it though.

"Pretty." Guilmon smiled

"Yeah, it is...Rika owns all this?" Takato asked in awe.

"That I do." Sakuyamon said as she walked in, her heels clicking

"Rika?" The Tamers and their Digimon asked

"Yeah...It's me." Sakuyamon answered

"You're alright." Takato sighed in relief.

... Not realising he had ran at her and hugged her

"Oh! T-Takato...!" She blushed as she felt his hug.

She knelt down and hugged him, smiling

"Err...Did I miss something with those two?" Impmon asked

"Come on, you CAN'T have missed the signs!" Terriermon said in shock

"Renamon!" Guilmon smiled happily

"Hello, Guilmon." Sakuyamon answered

"What happened? Why're you biomerged?" Takato asked as he pulled back.

"... I can't split apart Takato. I did it... We did it to protect the Digital World." She explained

"Wait...wait, wait, wait...You're...PROTECTING the Digital World? As Sakuyamon." Takato asked.

"The Sovereigns are corrupted." She sighed

" **I** coulda told ya that." Impmon answered

"No...Not from Behemoth...But something MUCH worse." Sakuyamon answered

"How MUCH worse?" Henry asked

"The D-Reaper." Sakuyamon answered. "Its influence has infected the Sovereigns. Subtly, carefully...day by day. As not to arouse suspicion. It is corrupting their data, breaking it down. Almost like Alzheimer's. But instead of losing their memories, they are being twisted into monsters. Their perceptions are being warped."

"Damn...Then...That means..." Henry frowned

"A MUCH worse threat if they DNA-Digivolved." Sakuyamon answered

She hid the whole 'Future daughter' stuff though

"And I thought Bird-Brain was a pain before..." Impmon commented

"Everything alright, Queenie?" BanchoLillymon asked as she came down.

"Queenie?" Takato blinked

"Who's that?" Terriermon asked pointing to BanchoLillymon.

"Name's "BanchoLillymon"...Who're you?" She responded "I'm the Queens Bodyguard."

"You're...You're Rika's Bodyguard?" Takato asked

"...Who's "Rika"?" BanchoLillymon asked

"That is what they know me as." Sakuyamon said

"Ah, gotcha." BanchoLillymon answered. "Nice to meet ya."

"Hi." Guilmon waved.

"Hello." Takato nodded, looking at her suspiciously

"Gotta say...You two don't LOOK tough...Though appearances ARE deceiving." BanchoLillymon commented

Impmon smirked and turned into Beelzemon while Takato held out his D-Arc

"Bio-Merge active!" Takato called, he and Guilmon merging

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to...!" The red dinosaur Digimon spoke as his data and Takato's body fused together.

Standing at least eight feet tall, armoured in white armour, gold edged and red shoulder plates and kneecap guards, a flowing red cape and a red Guilmon styled helm. On his kneecaps and chest plate was Guilmon's triangle symbol. His entire right forearm was a silver metal lance with a red circle around the base, his left arm was holding a large shield, silver with a golden circle on the edge, golden triangles around a smaller interior gold circle and the centre had a red triangle symbol that was different to the others on his armour.

"GALLANTMON!" The knight-like Digimon proclaimed

Terriermon wanted to Bio-Merge too, to show off his strength, but Henry knew that THEIR Bio-Merge would house the same problems like MetalGreymon.

Yeah, he totally wouldn't fit as MegaGargomon

"Wow...A Royal Knight...Not bad...And the Demon Lord." BanchoLillymon answered, nodding in impress

... Suddenly a pile of leaves fell on the two Mega's

"HEY!" Beelzemon and Gallantmon called out, more annoyed than hurt.

"Okay, who dropped a tree's worth of leaves on us?" Beelzemon asked

Laughter filled the room, Tinkermon appearing from a flurry of dust

"You should see your faces." Tinkermon laughed.

"Well...kinda hard for me." Gallantmon answered, retreating his lance and shield away so that it showed two armoured arms brushing himself off.

But he was wondering who this Digimon was

"This is Tinkermon...One of my Handmaidens." Sakuyamon answered

"Really? Taking this queen gig a bit too seriously." Beelzemon answered...to the response was:

More leaves!

"Darn it Tinkerbell!"

"TinkerMON...You were close though." Tinkermon clarified with a giggle

Before she hugged Sakuyamon and kissed her

"Ah-WHAT?!" Terriermon and Beelzemon shouted

"Wh-Whoa!" Henry blinked

"Sakuyamon..." Gallantmon gasped and felt a bit heartbroken.

Sakuyamon broke the kiss, shocked at hearing Gallantmon's joint hurt tone

"Ex-excuse me." Gallantmon frowned and began to walk outside.

Sakuyamon frowned and followed

The two left the castle, to which Gallantmon asked passage past MetalGreymon.

"Gallantmon, wait." Sakuyamon spoke

The Knight Digimon stopped and turned around, looking sad through his visor. "Yes, Sakuyamon?"

"I... What's wrong?" She whispered

"Nothing...It's nothing." Gallantmon lied.

Sakuyamon frowned at that, knowing they were lying. "MetalGreymon?"

"I will give you room, Your Majesty." MetalGreymon responded, walking off giving them privacy.

"Takato...Guilmon...Gallantmon...PLEASE, talk to me." Sakuyamon asked, trying to get them to open up.

"Please." She whispered, cupping his cheek and trying to hold back tears

"We...I...For...For a long time we..." Gallantmon began to speak, his heart (digital or otherwise) was pounding out of his chest and his words getting stuck in his throat. "I..."

"... I m a queen, Takato." She frowned "There are... I... Having multiple lovers help me."

Gallantmon felt his heart rise and fall, looking at her frowning face...Never wanting to hurt her...But he couldn't hold back. "I love you." He answered. Short. Simple...Heartfelt.

"... We both love both of you." Sakuyamon smiled

"Y-You do?" Gallantmon asked as they felt their emotions skyrocket. "We...We thought that...You didn't feel the same."

"Of course we love you." She answered, looping her arms around him, looking into his eyes; though his eyes were behind a helmet and her eyes were covered. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

She reached up and removed her mask, revealing the face of the older Rika

"Rika..." Gallantmon gasped, seeing the beauty of Rika's face

"Hello...Goggle-Head." She smiled, teasing him affectionately

She reached up, gently grasping his helmet

Removing the helmet, it showed an older Takato; slightly longer hair and a more defined face, but still the same kind eyes. "Wow..." She smiled

"What's the damage?" He joked

Sakuyamon smiled and kissed him deeply

"Hmm..." Gallantmon smiled, responding the kiss; holding her close to him, feeling her armour clink on his...and wanting her.

"Are you going home ?" She asked him

"I..." Gallantmon responded. "Just to let your mum know that you're okay. We'll be back. Promise." He stroked her hair as he cupped her cheek.

"Takato... Guilmon... If you come back then you two will need to fuse. Forever. You would be one from that point on. Because... I can't bear to see you leave once this is all over."

"Rika..." Gallantmon gasped hearing that. "I...I don't want to lose you. But fusing forever..."

"I am Sakuyamon." She interrupted "I can't go back."

Gallantmon frowned...But he nodded. "Alright. I'll stay. I'll be with you. But...Let me tell your mum. She needs to know." He answered

"You can stay home." She frowned "You do not have to return."

"I...I want to stay." Gallantmon answered.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes." He nodded. "But...Fusing together forever. I don't know how to do that."

"... A very special girl gave me the way." She smiled, pulling out the purple card

Gallantmon looked at the purple card and nodded. "I'll be back. Now that we know where you are...We can be back sooner." Gallantmon spoke

"And I will make you my king when you come back." She promised, kissing him again

""King"?" Gallantmon gasped "Y-You're serious?"

"I love you Gallantmon." She reminded with a smile, gently putting his helmet back on

Gallantmon was taken aback from that...And as his helmet was put back on, he grasped her hand gently. "I love you too." He responded

He pressed her hand against his mouth guard, like he was kissing her knuckles, before he went to one knee and bowed his head before her like a loyal knight

"I promise...I'll always protect you." Gallantmon spoke passionately.

"You always have Goggle-Head." She smiled, remembering how a few years ago he dressed as a knight for Halloween and did a similar thing as a joke

He smiled back through his helmet, standing back up. "I'll come back."

Before he just hugged her

Sakuyamon smiled and hugged back, holding her knight and future king tightly.

She was as still concerned about the fact his waist was so thin...

*Inside the castle*

"So...Looks like you found your friend." Tinkermon spoke

"That's right. Seems she made herself comfortable here." Beelzemon spoke

"We need to warn you about other tamers." Henry spoke

"What do you mean?" BanchoLillymon asked

"Three tamers: Ryo, Kazu and Kenta have come to the Digital World as well. They have a: Guardromon, Cyberdramon and MarineAngemon as partners." Henry spoke

"Sounds like they are the Sovereigns' newest attack dogs, according to our spies." BanchoLillymon frowned

"You've got spies?" Terriermon asked

"Yeah, have to stay in the loop to make sure our queen isn't being targeted." Tinkermon answered

"And stay one step ahead of them." The Mega added

"Smart thinking." Beelzemon admitted

"Thanks. And thank you for informing us, Henry." BanchoLillymon added

"No problem, anything to help Ri...Sakuyamon." Henry answered

He was looking down sadly though, as if debating with himself

"Is something the matter?" Tinkermon asked

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Henry smiled lightly

"You look like you've got the Digital World on your shoulders." BanchoLillymon commented

"Well... You see... I want to help." Henry said "But... I don't like fighting."

"Oh." Tinkermon answered

"What? You don't?" Beelzemon asked

"No...Not really." Henry admitted

BanchoLillymon hummed and tried to think. "Wait...What if you help us? Be the Spy-Master or an advisor? No fighting involved."

"You could be a strategist." Tinkermon also suggested

"Yeah! You're REALLY good at that, Henry." Terriermon smiled

"Although I'm upset I don't get to kick butt." He pouted

"Yeah, I know buddy..." Henry sighed

He patted his head lightly, sighing

"So...What do you say? Be our strategist?" Tinkermon asked

"I guess." Henry nodded

"Great!" Tinkermon smiled

"Now...What can you tell us about these other watchdogs?" BanchoLillymon asked

*With Ryo's Team*

Ryo huffed as he returned to normal, separating from Cyberdramon. They had defeated another base lead by that Digimon Queen

"Damn it...Nothing." He frowned. "Not giving her up."

"We will never betray the queen!" A random Digimon roared

"Then you'll be deleted." Ryo answered, Cyberdramon incinerating the Digimon and deleted him to absorb its data.

"Dang...They're not giving up anything." Kenta spoke, as their Digimon absorbed their data.

"Yeah." Kazu grumbled

"Do you think this is right?" Guardromon asked MarineAngemon.

The Mega gave a few murmurs

"I hope that we're doing the right thing." Guardromon hoped.

"Anything from them?" Ryo asked Kenta and Kazu

"No, nothing." Kenta answered

"Fuck!" Ryo yelled

Cyberdramon growled in annoyance with his master. Not getting the info they needed

"What do we do?" Kazu asked

"...Burn it all. Send a message to their "Queen"...But leave one alive to tell her." Ryo answered

Kazu and Kenta nodded, although the glasses wearing teen looked a bit put off by the order

"Burn...But...You CAN'T! They've done NOTHING wrong!" Guardromon defended

Ryo frowned at the former Andromon

Cyberdramon growled and started to form a fireball in its mouth. "Want to reconsider that?" Ryo spoke in anger.

Guardromon was silent and looked down nervously

"Good." Ryo answered and let Cyberdramon burn the village.

Ryo smirked, crossing his arms

"This...it's excessive." Kazu whispered, seeing the carnage they had brought.

He and Kenta didn't feel comfortable with this but their idol was making the calls

"Come on...Maybe the NEXT town will have answers." Ryo answered, blindly following the Sovereign's orders.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

Knight of Loyalty: *brings a Ryo shaped punching bag* Here you go. A near enough copy.

Guip2003: *sigh* We're working on other stories. It's in our backburner.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guip2003: Wait

Knight of Loyalty: That's the point.

Daniel Kazami: Who knows.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back with the Good Tamers, Takato and Henry were going back to tell their parents, they might not be coming back from the Digital World.

With Takato, it would be because he fused with Guilmon. For Henry? It was in case of something death worthy happening to him

"We'll see you soon." Takato held Sakuyamon's hand.

"I know." She nodded, the two walking into the portal to the Real World

Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Henry and Terriermon were now back home; they were glad to know their friend was alright and alive.

They sighed happily, walking out of the old shed

"Well...at least we're home now." Henry spoke

"Yeah." Takato nodded "See you later Henry."

"See you later, Takato." Henry answered, the two going their separate ways.

Guilmon loyally followed and the sad and guilty looking Takato

"Takato-Mon? Are you okay?" The red dino-Digimon asked

"Yeah." He nodded "I just... I'm a bit worried about how my family will take this."

"Living in the Digital World? Yeah...I guess." Guilmon answered

Takato nodded, rubbing Guilmon's head gently

"It'll be alright." Guilmon spoke hopefully.

"I hope so."

The two walked back to their home, a bakery which speciality was "Guilmon bread".

Yeah, people fell in love with that stuff

"We're home." Takato spoke, calling out to his parents.

"Hey Takato!" His mother called

"Hey son." His father called out as well.

"Hey!" Guilmon responded to both of them

The two grinned and laughed

"So, I hope you're ready to rest." Takato's father spoke

"... About that..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Takato's mother asked, sounding worried at the tone of her son's voice.

"... Well you see." Takato said nervously

*With Henry*

"Are you okay, Henry?" Terriermon asked, seeing Henry's concerned face.

"Yeah." Henry nodded, unlocking his house door

"Hey Suzie." He laughed

She was a twelve-year-old girl, reddish hair that went down to her shoulders, wearing a red shirt and white trousers.

"Hi Henry, hey Terriermon." A brown Terriermon added, seeing the two. This was Lopmon.

"Hey Loppy." Terriermon joked

"You okay?" Henry asked his sister

"Uh-huh...well...I was worried about you." Suzie answered

Henry smiled, against feeling guilty

"Want a hug?" She asked opening her arms.

"Sure." He smiled

Suzie smiled and hugged her brother. "Feel better?" She asked

"Yeah." He nodded

'Now to talk to mum. And dad. And the others.' he thought 'I just hope they take it well...'

*with Takato*

"And...that's it...We found Rika...and she's staying in the Digital World." Takato finished speaking. "And I am going to help her."

Takato's parents were in shock...they couldn't believe that their son was going to live in the Digital World...To help his friend.

Where he would stay and become a Digimon

"Y-You...This...this is too much." His mother spoke in shock and horror.

"I'm sorry." Takato sighed

"Is...this REALLY what you want son?" His father asked

"Yes it is." He nodded

The two parents looked at each other and then at their son. "Give...give us a minute, son." Takato's dad spoke

"Sure." Takato nodded

His parents left the room and went into the kitchen, Guilmon was currently eating a Guilmon Bread

He was sitting down innocently, nibbling on the bread... Well Guilmon nibbling

"How is it, boy?" Takato asked

"Hmm...Warm and soft. Crunchy crust." Guilmon smiled

"That's good." He smiled

In the kitchen, Takato's Parents were talking intensely about their son and what he was thinking

They were so upset and angry

"Are we SERIOUSLY letting our son LIVE in that place?" Takato's mother asked her husband.

"He's a big boy." His father said sadly

"I-I KNOW...but...He's our baby boy!" She responded

His father sighed and hugged her

"He'll be alright...He'll have Guilmon with him." He reassured her.

She nodded lightly and sighed

"Alright...alright..." She nodded, lightly teary-eyed

"Alright."

"I'll...I'll miss him." She sniffed

"I will too." Her husband added "I will to."

*With Henry*

Henry was sitting quietly in the house, he was thinking about the Digital World...and everything that was going on.

He told his family the situation and they understood... But that didn't take away his guilt

He felt like he was betraying them by going there.

Like he was abandoning them

"Henry?" Terriermon asked his friend, looking at his sad face.

"I know Terriermon. Momentai." Henry sighed

The small Digimon nodded and sat next to him, wondering if his friend would be okay

*with Sakuyamon*

"My queen, this is the third village that's already been attacked." WereGarurumon spoke sadly, showing a small group of refugee Digimon in the hallway.

"Do we know the next target?" She frowned, her fists clutching her staff so hard some were worried she might break her weapon

"They were moving west...We didn't talk." The Poyomon answered

"West...that's the coastal section." Mistymon answered, remembering the map.

"Are any villages in their line of movement?" Sakuyamon asked

"None that I know." WereGarurumon answered

"We need to stop them." Sakuyamon frowned

"Understood, your majesty." Mistymon answered, bowing and heading out with Angewomon.

Skauyamon sighed. She needed an opening. She would stop them herself

"What should we do now?" Poyomon asked

"We'll get you a place in this land." Tinkermon answered "You'll be safe."

"Thank you." The Digimon answered happily

Walking outside, Angewomon and Mistymon were about to head out. "Are you ready?" The angel Digimon asked

"Of course." He nodded

The two began to fly off to the Costal Area, hoping to get ahead of the destructive Digimon and the tamers.

But they stayed close, together

"Do you see them?" Mistymon asked

"Not yet. But...This destruction." Angewomon answered sadly.

"What do you expect from people who work for that monster?" Mistymon scoffed

"It's...disheartening." She answered at that.

Mistymon frowned and held her hand

"We'll fix this...We'll protect this world." Mistymon answered "I swear we will."

Down on the ground, the Bad Tamers were walking to the next town, to try and get information.

Ryo had his arms resting behind his head as he relaxed

"How much further?" Kenta asked as his feet were throbbing.

"Nearly there." He nodded

"Awesome. Let's find some collaborators." Kazu spoke

"Yeah." Kenta whispered

"What's wrong with you?" Kazu asked

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He squeaked

"Grr..." Cyberdramon growled, pointing ahead to the town.

The group blinked and followed the point

"Good boy. Let's get moving." Ryo spoke

*with Mistymon and Angewomon*

"There!" Mistymon spoke pointing past the forest and saw the coastal town.

Angewomon nodded, the two landing

"I think we've gotten ahead of them." Mistymon spoke

"Good." Angewomon answered.

Soon Digimon emerged from the town, seeing the Digimon Queen's Knights.

"Everyone, please listen to us." Mistymon spoke

"You need to run! Now! Head to the castle!" Angewomon called

The Digimon were panicking, asking them questions about "WHY they needed to head to the castle".

"Everyone, head to the castle! You're in danger!" Mistymon shouted, ordering them to evacuate. "And tell the Queen what is going on." He added "Now go!"

The Digimon grabbed their families and friends, heading out of their homes to the Queen's castle.

"I've got the north and east sides, you take west and south." Angewomon suggested

"On it." Mistymon nodded and sped off to help evacuate the Digimon

They worked fast, freeing them and getting them out

"Follow the others, stick together and head through the forest." Both of them said on their respective sides of the town.

Angewomon poked her head out of the city's height and saw a figure gearing up for an attack!

"No!" She gasped

"Everyone! Keep moving!" She called out as she flew up.

A blast of fire shot into the sky to head down to the town. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon pulled back a magical bowstring and shot at the flame dispersing it.

Standing there was Cyberdramon, Ryo at his side

"Oh no!" Angewomon gasped

Ryo did something out of her range and ordered Cyberdramon attacked again...Only it was a more powerful fireball!

She flinched and prepared to be hurt, but a shield appeared in front of her

The flames dispersed around her and burnt out before hitting the town below.

"Got you!" Mistymon smiled

"Thank you." Angewomon nodded

Down on the floor, Ryo and Cyberdramon growled. "You two head into the town." He ordered Kazu and Kenta. "Find the inhabitants!"

"You will not hurt those innocent ones!" Mistymon called

"If you're siding with Sakuyamon...You're in the wrong! Cyberdramon, Biomerge!" Ryo ordered

The two prepared for the act when a glowing arrow stabbed Ryo's Digivice out of his hand

"You will NOT Biomerge." Angewomon answered

"We would be stupid to allow such a thing." Mistymon nodded

"Then we'll just do this." Ryo spoke. "Cyberdramon, Desolation Claw!"

"RARGH!" Cyberdramon shot lasers from his claws

Mistymon frowned and caught the claws with his blade, grunting as he held them back before he kicked Cyberdramon in the chest

"OOH!" Cyberdramon grunted

"You won't win." Angewomon answered

"Your Majesty!" Angewomon and Mistymon gasped

"THAT'S your royal?" Ryo asked

"... Why am I not surprised it's you." She frowned

""Not surprised"?" Ryo asked. "Doesn't matter. You're not going to stand against the Sovereigns."

"You don't recognise me?" Sakuyamon asked

Ryo looked at the Sakuyamon...and his eyes widened. "Rika?"

"That's right." She answered, glaring at him. "Now leave them alone!"

"Sorry, but I've got a job to do." He answered, Cyberdramon flinging the D-Arc to Ryo.

Skauyamon frowned, taking centre stage for battle

"Biomerge!" Ryo spoke, fusing together with Cyberdramon. "JUSTIMON!"

Sakuyamon snarled, charging and slashing with her staff

Justimon blocked the attack, throwing a punch towards her gut.

"OOF!" She grunted and smacked him away.

Justimon flipped and caught himself, charging again as his mechanical arm grew

"Justice Burst!" Justimon shouted, shooting a blast of plasma at Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon frowned and used her staff to parry it, slamming her palm into his chest and creating a small spell seal

"Huh? ARGH!" Justimon asked in shock before he felt the spell taking effect and hurt him.

He fell to his knees, chains of electricity wrapped around him

"Stay. Away. From. My. People." Sakuyamon threatened

"Y... You b... Bitch." He stuttered

"You dare?" Mistymon glared

"It's alright...He won't stop us now." Sakuyamon answered. "You've hurt MANY of my people, Ryo..."

She walked over and held her staff under his chin, forcing him to look up at her

"I could end you now...Kill you for my people's vengeance." She warned him.

"Please princess, you could never hurt me. You love me too much." Ryo mocked

""Love"? You think...that I "love" you?" Sakuyamon asked as she prodded her staff onto his neck.

"Well duh." He rolled his eyes under his helmet "You show all the signs of hiding your endless love, Princess. So why don't you suck me off right now and stop this pointless temper tantrum of yours?"

"You dare insult her like this?" Angewomon shot an arrow just a centimetre above his shoulder

"Angewomon. You and Mistymon protect the villagers. I'LL deal with Ryo." Sakuyamon ordered

"My queen..." Mistymon started but was interrupted

"That was an order my knight." She said coldly as she glared down at Justimon

"You heard." Justimon smiled darkly under his mask

"Y-Yes, My Queen." Angewomon and Mistymon answered and flew off

They did not want to, but they obeyed

"Babe, will do. I'll let you surprise me." He said cockily

"Hmmnn..." Sakuyamon growled under her breath in anger.

She had to hold back from smashing his face in

"I could end you...I've gotten stronger...But that'd be merciful." She thought

"Playing hard to get I see."

Sakuyamon didn't answer to that...She was trying to remain calm and think of Takato...And of their daughter.

Her little Ruki

"Thinking of ways to fuck me?" Justimon smirked "Because it's so fucking obvious."

Sakuyamon roared, slamming her staff into the ground next to his head

Justimon looked up in worry, seeing the rage in Sakuyamon's attack.

'What the hell?' he thought

"I...Will. NEVER. Love you." She glared at him.

She slammed her foot into his chest, grinding her heel between his ribs

"ARGH!" He yelled in pain, feeling her stiletto in his ribcage.

She then kicked him in the face, knocking him out

"Get out of my kingdom." She spoke. Teleporting away

"Have you got enough food?" Takato's mother asked

"Yes." Takato nodded

"And the spare clothes?" She asked again

"Yes, mum." Takato responded

"And-" His mother asked again, only to be hugged by her son.

"It'll be okay mum. I promise." Takato responded, reassuring her. "And, we've told Rika's family what has happened to her."

"How did they take it?" His father asked

"As...As well as they did." Takato answered.

The two nodded sadly

"But we'll try and manage some...two-way contact between the two world." Takato answered "I promise."

"Stay safe...and stay in contact." His father spoke

"I promise." Takato answered, heading to their secret house.

He smiled as he walked off, Guilmon following him

"Is that true, Takato-Mon? We're going to make a two-way radio?" Guilmon asked

"I hope so boy." Takato answered "I really hope so."

"Maybe Henry can figure out something." Guilmon hoped happily.

"Maybe." Takato nodded "We can only hope."

The duo soon reached their secret house, opening the portal to the Digital World. "Ready boy?" Takato asked

"Yeah." Guilmon nodded

The two, jumping inside

The two arrived back to the castle, feeling a little wobbly legged when they arrived. "Wh-Whoa...That was funny." Guilmon spoke as he got his footing back.

"Yeah." Takato chuckled

As they got their footing back, they didn't notice the villages worth of Digimon looking at them in fear.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Takato waved

The Digimon backed up in fear, worried that Takato and Guilmon were going to harm them.

"What's wrong? Did we do something bad?" Guilmon asked Takato

"I-I dunno." His tamer responded

"Lord Takato. Lord Guilmon." WereGarurumon spoke, leaping over the crowd. "I apologise for this, but there have been developments while you've been gone."

"What happened?"

"A group of "tamers" have been terrorising the many villages, in search for Our Queen." WereGarurumon answered sadly

"... Those guys." Takato growled

"Yes...They don't know your betrothal to the Queen." WereGarurumon answered

"Where is she?" Takato asked

Although he blushed at the word 'betrothal'

"..." The WereGarurumon coughed lightly, blushing "In her chambers."

"Sh-She is?" He whispered

"Takato-Mon, your skin is as red as me." Guilmon commented

"You should go, future king." WereGarurumon nodded

"Y-You're right. Come on, Guilmon." Takato spoke, power walking to the castle.

"Wow...It's gotten shinier since last time." Guilmon spoke respectably.

"Yeah." Takato nodded, the two going further up

They soon arrived at the bedroom door, where they could hear Sakuyamon muttering to herself. By the sounds of it, it was something about "Magic", "Intelligence" and "Breasts".

Sakuyamon was sat on her bed, looking at her stats

"Um...Sakuyamon?" Takato knocked on the door, getting her attention

"Huh?" She blinked, looking up

"Oh, Takato...I didn't hear you come in." Sakuyamon answered

"It's alright...What were you talking about?" He asked

"Nothing special." She smiled

Takato nodded and looked at her...Somehow...she looked even MORE beautiful. "Rika...I-I'm sorry, Sakuyamon...You look..."

"You look AMAZING!" Guilmon answered in his stead, unable to help himself, already rock hard

"Oh, thank you Guilmon...Oh my...You're quite large for a Rookie." Sakuyamon smiled. "I wonder where you got that inspiration from?" She teased, looking at Takato.

Especially as she saw the tent in his pants

"I...S-Sorry. It's just...You're beautiful." Takato answered, wanting to cover himself but Sakuyamon's face was making him relent that idea.

Sakuyamon smiled, removing her armour slowly

"S-Sakuyamon..." The two gasped, seeing Sakuyamon strip off to her naked bare body...Clothed only in purple silk which barely covered her body...And it made her only MORE erotic.

She kept her helmet, her gloves and her boots... But then she reached up and removed her mask, smiling at them.

"Hello...My kings." She smiled.

"How about one night if pleasure before Gallantmon takes the throne?"

"Wh-Both of us?" Takato asked in shock

"Me and Takato-Mon?" Guilmon asked

"Yes. Both of you." Sakuyamon smiled "One night of mind blowing pleasure before the two of you become one."

"Takato-Mon...I'm okay with it." Guilmon answered, looking lovingly at Sakuyamon before turning to his friend.

"I...Alright. Alright Guilmon." Takato nodded, stripping off his shirt.

Sakuyamon smiled, laying back in the bed and inviting them on

"Come here...I'll give you both a great gift." Sakuyamon gestured sensually.

The two did as they were told, blushing but smiling

"Takato...Come here." Sakuyamon asked, bringing him close to her lips. "Guilmon...Lick my pussy."

Guilmon wondered what that was but when she saw her spread her pussy he dove in, lapping at her wet folds

Takato crawled up the bed, face to face with Sakuyamon "Yes Rika?" He asked

"K-Kiss me...Hmm...Goggle-Head..." She moaned, feeling Guilmon's fat tongue lap against her pussy affectionately.

Takato nodded and did as she said, kissing her as she lightly wrapped her hand around his cock

'Rika...You're...so beautiful.' Takato thought lovingly and passionately.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Guilmon moaned, lapping his tongue against Sakuyamon's pussy

'Ah...I...I can't believe...How good this feels...Takato and Guilmon.' She thought lovingly.

Renamon and Rika, deep inside her, where in bliss.

She opened her mouth as she broke the kiss with Takato, taking the cock inside and sucking happily

"AH! S-Sakuyamon!" Takato moaned, feeling her mouth wrap around his cock, sucking it attentively.

Sakuyamon smiled and suckled happily, moaning at Guilmon's licking

"S-Sakuyamon...I...I'm...!" Takato moaned as he came into her mouth.

Sakuyamon swallowed it all, cumming as well

"Ahh! S-Sakuyamon...your thingy leaked...it was sweet." Guilmon spoke, licking his lips. "Like strawberries."

"Come on, push your hard rod inside me." She smiled

"My...My rod?" Guilmon asked as Sakuyamon reached down to his cock.

"Yes...Your rod." She responded

"O-Okay." Guilmon nodded, getting closer to her pussy

He pushed his large cock in slowly, moaning

"Y-You're...So warm...!" Guilmon moaned, feeling her warm pussy lips wrap around his dino-cock.

He began to thrust away happily in excitement

"Ah, ah...T-Takato-Mon...She's...So wet! It's so good!" Guilmon moaned

Takato moaned, now sitting on her chest and getting a boobjob

"You're both...So big. I can taste this naturally." Sakuyamon smiled, sucking on his cock; salivating over it, giving it a coat of saliva and cum.

"I wonder how large Gallantmon shall be." She grinned

"I-I dunno..." Takato answered; cumming again from his cock, exhausted from feeling this stimulation.

He fell back slightly, panting

Sakuyamon smiled, her face and tits covered in Takato's seed.

"S-Sakuyamon...I...I feel funny!" Guilmon moaned

"It's called "cumming". Keep...Going!" Sakuyamon answered "Deep inside me!"

"I-I-I-I!" Guilmon moaned with each thrust and came inside of Sakuyamon, filling her pussy with his white hot cum...and he fell out of her in exhaustion. Both boys WERE virgins after all.

"Hmmm..." Sakuyamon moaned gently and happily

She brought up her stats while the boys were resting.

Strength/3, Intelligence/5, Speed/5, Magic/7, Defence/6, Ranged Attacks/5, Durability/4, Evasion/5, Bust/6, Hips/7, Waist/6, Allure/9.

She was a busy queen...and she showed it.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

Jlargent: Wait and see.

Knight of Loyalty: Here we go.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Guip2003: Do not review asking about other stories. We find it annoying and insulting

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Outside of Queen Sakuyamon's castle, was WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon standing guard. They were waiting for Mistymon and Angewomon to return with the refugees; it was vital that they returned with them. But they WERE running out of liveable spaces for them to live in

"... Hhhh." MetalGreymon sighed, looking at his feet

"What's wrong? Bored?" WereGarurumon asked, looking at his friend.

"No... It's the queen." The cyborg dinosaur blushed

"Ah...Right. Want to talk about it?" He asked

"... She's beautiful." MetalGreymon smiled sadly

"Yes...She is." WereGarurumon agreed, nodding with a sigh.

"I thought I might be the first male she has." The orange Dino admitted

"AH...Because you were the first she protected." WereGarurumon answered, nodding in understanding.

"... She also gave me a handjob." MetalGreymon admitted

"Dude!" WereGarurumon gasped

"Yeah." MetalGreymon nodded

Soon a large rustling came from the bushes in the forest.

"Here we go!" WereGarurumon spoke, getting on guard.

Coming through the forest were: Angewomon, Mistymon and the coastal village Digimon emerged.

"That everyone?" MetalGreymon asked

"Yes, this is everyone." Angewomon nodded

"Is Queen Sakuyamon back safe?" Mistymon asked

"She is spending time with her new King." WereGarurumon shrugged

"At least she is safe." Angewomon sighed in relief.

"Ms Knight, where are we to stay?" A Betamon asked

"Follow me." Angewomon smiled, leading them back into a small make-shift village near the back of the castle

"Thank you." The coastal Digmon answered, following her.

"How was the guard?" Mistymon asked, looking at the two Ultimate Digimon

"Boring." MetalGreymon shrugged

"Well...I'll be happy for some 'boring'. Let me take your shift." Mistymon offered, wanting a rest.

"Sure." The two nodded

Mistymon smiled and sighed gently, lying on the side where MetalGreymon was, keeping an eye on the front gates.

The two walked off, MetalGreymon's eyes going to the tower every now and again

'My Queen.' MetalGreymon thought longingly, looking to the ground sadly.

*in Sakuyamon's room*

In the bedroom, we see the Future Digimon Queen, Sakuyamon, sleeping with Guilmon and Takato, her future king sleeping abreast of her.

"Hmm..." Sakuyamon yawned gently

She stretched gently, looking to both her left AND right, seeing that the red dinosaur Digimon and the human young adult were sleeping on her bosoms.

She smiled lovingly, holding up the permanent BioMerge card

The purple Digimon card that combined Rika and Renamon into the being whom she was right now.

A card she was going to allow Takato and Guilmon to use so they could stay with her forever

'Soon, Gallantmon...We'll be together soon.' She thought lovingly. She leaned in and kissed Takato and Guilmon gently while sliding out from bed.

She stood tall, summoning her armour

Now, instead of her bare nude Mid D-Cup bosom and beautiful porcelain skin, she was clad in golden armour with purple under clothes.

And the tight black and white bodysuit under that. She sat at a desk, looking at her war plans as she waited for her lovers to awaken

'Don't take too long, you two.' She thought, looking over the buildings and resources of her queendom.

Sakuyamon looked on at the number of inhabitants, the dwellings and the amount of food they needed...It wasn't looking good. With Ryo, Kazu and Kenta destroying the villages, and the villagers coming here, it meant that the forests around her domain needed to be cut down to make room for farmland and homes.

Tinkermon and BanchoLilimon wouldn't like that, being both Fairy-like Digimon, it would be hard for them to fully accept this.

But she was sure they'd understand

'So many refugees. I have to fix this soon.' Sakuyamon thought

Behind her there was a stir, both Takato and Guilmon were waking up.

"That... Was the best sleep I've ever had." Takato yawned

Guilmon stretched out from under the quilt and yawned contently. "I dreamed of soft clouds." He smiled

"Yeah." Takato smiled

"Oh really? You think I'm as soft as a cloud?" Sakuyamon teased, turning around to see the pair.

"Sakuyamon!" The two gasped

"Hello, My Future King." She smiled seductively.

"...It wasn't a dream, Takato-Mon." Guilmon spoke in awe.

"Yeah I know." Takato nodded

"How was your first night of becoming men?" Sakuyamon asked

"Honestly? Great." Takato gulped

Sakuyamon nodded, putting the purple card on their bed

"So...This is it. Right?" Takato asked, holding the card in his hand.

Sakuyamon nodded once again, not saying anything.

"I'm ready Takatomon." Guilmon smiled, using his old nickname for Takato to try and make it easier

"Alright boy. Let's do this." Takato answered, getting out of bed...not realising he's nude but grabbed his Digivice.

It didn't matter much to anyone, although Sakuyamon DID enjoy the sight

"Digi-Modify!" Takuya called as he slashed the card through his gold D-Arc before he brought the device to his chest "Bio-Merge, activate!"

A golden light then encased him and Guilmon

"Guilmon, Biomerge to-!" Guilmon called out, he and his partner fused together transforming into Gallantmon, fully armoured and standing proud to see his queen.

"GALLANTMON!" The overlapped voice of Takato and Guilmon was nowhere to be heard, but a perfect blend of both.

The warrior stood tall, his silver armoured shining

Sakuyamon smiled, seeing her new King before her. "Hello, My King."

Gallantmon looked upon her, smiling back. "My Queen."

His lance and shield disappeared, the silver knight lifting his hand and cupping the shaman's cheek

"You look beautiful." The knight praised, looking at her lovingly.

"Flatterer." Sakuyamon teased, lifting his helmet and kissed him.

She dropped the dinosaur themed helmet to the ground and ran her fingers through Gallantmon's rust coloured hair, an electric thrill running through her body

The two embraced gently, holding each other as they kissed. They felt like they were the only ones in the world.

"Aww. I feel jealous." Tinkermon pouted from the doorway

"Hmm?" The two Mega Level Digimon broke their kiss and looked at the doorway.

"Tinkermon." Gallantmon spoke respectfully.

"It's alright, Tinkermon. There's no need for jealousy." Sakuyamon answered, letting her come in, before she kissed her

Gallantmon smiled at the two, feeling happy for them.

Sakuyamon slowly broke the kiss and looked kindly at her. "Better?"

"Better, My Queen." Tinkermon blushed and almost melted into her Queen's arms.

"... Can I kiss the new guy?" She joked/teased

"He's My King, so...You have my blessing." Sakuyamon nodded

"I...Beg pardon?" Gallantmon asked in shock, not expecting this.

Tinkermon grinned and jumped into Gallantmon's arms, kissing him

'Oh my gosh! This-This is! I'm kissing a second girl!' Gallantmon thought in shock...but admitted, this WAS quite nice.

He felt more confident than either Takato or Guilmon, a hand going to her ass

Tinkermon squeaked in his mouth, feeling his strong hands molest her...Not that she minded.

She broke the kiss and giggled happily

"How was that, Tinkermon?" Gallantmon asked

"That was good." Tinkermon answered, tittering while leaning on him

"Thanks." Gallantmon smiled gently, letting go of her. 'She's kinda small compared to me.'

'... Well she IS a Rookie.'

"So, Tinkermon...Aside from sneaking into our bedroom, what's happening?" Sakuyamon asked

"It's my bedroom to." She pouted

"Sorry." Sakuyamon apologised.

"It's fine. But we've got more refugees; those evil Tamers have destroyed another village." Tinkermon answered. "Angewomon and Mistymon have returned."

"That's good." Sakuyamon nodded

"Maybe I should meet your soldiers?" Gallantmon asked

"Good idea. I'll go summon them." Sakuyamon responded, the three going outside to go summon them.

Outside, Sakuyamon's summon was heard, leading the Knights to the courtyard:

Angewomon, Mistymon, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Icemon and BanchoLilimon.

Well BanchoLillymon was her bodyguard but it counted

"My Queen." They bowed as they saw her

"Wow, you've acquired some strong Knights, Sakuyamon." Gallantmon answered in awe.

"Thank you. Everyone, this is Gallantmon. Our new King." Sakuyamon called out, introducing him.

'All Ultimates. Still need some training, and an army, but wow she's done amazing.' Gallantmon thought

"HE'S our new King?" BanchoLilimon asked with a concerned voice and a raised eyebrow...if she had them.

"Yes." She nodded

"Do you trust him, your highness?" BanchoLilimon asked

"With all I have." Sakuyamon nodded

The others nodded and bowed gently

BanchoLilimon looked at her queen and sighed. "Fine. I'll follow him." BanchoLilimon answered...but inside, she was cautious. She didn't fully trust this new Digimon...But she would have to.

MetalGreymon, meanwhile, was jealous

"Now, we're going to be training together. Just to help you all get stronger." Gallantmon spoke, looking to all of them respectfully.

Before his lance and shield appeared in a flash of light

"I hope you're ready to spar." Gallantmon answered, getting into fighting position

"But... You're a Mega!" Angewomon said in fear

"That's WHY we're sparring. Not all your opponents will be Champions or Ultimates. And Ryo can Cyberdramon can become MEGA. Numbers may help, but there's strength in strategy." Gallantmon answered

"ENOUGH TALK!" MetalGreymon roared, shooting his rocket claw

Gallantmon raised his shield in defence, blocking MetalGreymon's rocket claw as it almost bounced off it. 'THAT was close!' He thought. "Let's try it, MetalGreymon!" Gallantmon called out, readying his lance to hit him.

The two began to exchange blows, the other knights soon joining in

The sparring match was swift and fierce, between Gallantmon's lunging lance attacks, WereGarurumon's punches, Mistymon's magical slashes; it was almost a blur of smoke and energy.

Although Gallantmon was clearly not trying, because of his greater strength, but they were doing well

He could somewhat see that WereGarurumon and BanchoLilimon were working with raw strength, Angewomon and Mistymon were dealing with long ranged attacks based on magic...MetalGreymon seemed to be fuelled by raw emotion.

He was a wild fighter. He had the best defence and offence, as well as being able to cover any range. He was the 'centre' of their attack formation, the others attacking around him

'Well, looks like I know who the leader is.' Gallantmon thought.

Sakuyamon sat down on a chair and crossed her legs, watching the session happily

"Fancy a drink, My Queen?" Tinkermon asked

"Yes, thank you." Sakuyamon responded.

Gallantmon continued to block and defend himself against these 'Knights' but he pushed back when they ambushed him. Using his shield like a battering ram.

The Knights were flung back, MetalGreymon was now on his back, trying to get up using his tail for leverage. The humanoid Digimon had no problem getting up, though Gallantmon twisted around, using his momentum to keep them down.

Mistymon growled and quickly cast a spell, sending the Royal Knight flying

"GAH!" Gallantmon screamed, flung to his back and rolled onto his front...Though it was difficult when his shield was covering most of his size. "Nice one." He praised Mistymon, trying to get back up.

"Thank you." Mistymon bowed lightly

"I believe that's enough though." Gallantmon added as he stood tall

"So, what do you think of us?" Angewomon asked

"Well, you've all got potential." Gallantmon answered. "I can see you ALL becoming VERY strong. Amazing, perfect potential. Our Queen has done well training you."

The Knights bowed...except for MetalGreymon, who had only just got to his feet from his back.

"Good." MetalGreymon mumbled weakly

Gallantmon looked at the Ultimate Level Digimon and sighed. He MAY have pushed him too far.

*elsewhere*

In the Digital World; Ryo, Kenta and Kazu were still scouring the location for Sakuyamon's castle.

And by scouring we mean... They had a Digimon tied to a tree, questioning it and whenever it gave answer Ryo didn't like he used his D-Arc's whip function to... Well... Whip it

"Please...No...no more." The current Digimon, a Palmon, begged. Weak and shaking in pain.

"Where is the castle?" Ryo repeated

"I-I don't-" Palmon wheezed, crying in pain

"Ryo, that's too much. You're gonna delete it." Kenta answered

"Then we'll just get another until we know where that bitch is!" Ryo snapped

Kazu flinched as he heard Ryo's anger, he was getting scared by this.

"Cyberdramon." Ryo ordered his partner who stabbed the Rookie Digimon and digitized it.

The Digimon screamed as she was deleted, Cyberdramon absorbing it

Kazu and Kenta looked on as Cyberdramon absorbed the defenceless Digimon...But they knew they couldn't defend themselves against Ryo's strength. Guardromon and MarineAngemon would be deleted.

Plus this was Ryo, he was awesome. He had to be right

"Kenta, Kazu; we're moving. Find another traitor of the Sovereigns." Ryo ordered.

"Right Ryo!" The fanboys nodded

The group soon left for another town, trying to find the location of Sakuyamon.

"I must tell the queen." A Ninjamon who had been sitting in the shadows frowned before he took off running

'That poor Palmon.' It thought, running and jumping through the trees.

*with Henry in the real world*

Henry was sitting in his room, looking at his computer. He was thinking about the offer that Rika...Sakuyamon offered him.

"Henry, are you okay?" Terriermon asked, coming in...wearing a dress.

"... Suzie?" Henry asked

"Suzie." Terriermon sighed and nodded. "You think this is bad, you should see Lopmon."

"... I feel sorry for her." Henry smiled

Terriermon nodded and tried to pull off the dress. "Are you. Still. AH! There we go. Still thinking about Sakuyamon's offer?"

"They need my help, we don't need to fuse permanently like them. Heck we don't have to even technically fight. But... You know."

"I guess. Plus, us being MegaGargomon WOULD put us in the cramped section of the castle." Terriermon answered

"But we have to go into the line of fire again." Henry sighed

"You don't have to do this Henry." Terriermon frowned

"But-" Henry began to answer

"No 'buts', Henry." Terriermon answered "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Henry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to let his friends down...But he gave up the fighting side of being a Tamer

He never liked fighting

"Terriermon...I-I don't think I'll be Sakuyamon's Strategist." Henry answered, feeling guilty "I can't do it."

Terriermon nodded and patted his back gently. "It's okay, Henry."

*with Impmon*

Impmon was back at his Tamer's home, lying in the garden while thinking about the Digimon World.

He didn't know how to tell them he would be leaving soon

'Ai...Makoto. How can I do this to you?' He thought sadly. 'After everything we've been through.'

'If I leave...I'd be breaking their hearts.' He continued

"But those Sovereigns are dangerous. Someone has to stop them."

He sighed heavily, looking at his right hand and clenched it. 'I'll say goodbye. I owe them that much.' He thought

'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

"Impmon!" Ai called out happily, seeing her and her brother's Digimon in the tree.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ai." Impmon smiled and jumped down

Ai was a brown haired pre-teen, she was wearing a green vest-jacket over a blue shirt and skirt with white slippers. It looked like she came from school.

"You okay?" Impmon asked, trying not to look too much. He knew that she would grow to be a real beauty which he admitted he was worried about

"Uh-huh. I just came back from school." Ai answered with a nod.

"Anything interesting happened?" Impmon asked

"We got a new maths teacher." Ai answered. "He's really nice. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Impmon nodded nervously "So err...Where's Makoto?"

"He's with his friends. Playing Spacemen." Ai answered

"Okay." Impmon nodded, wondering if this made it easier or harder

"Impmon, what's wrong?" Ai asked in concern.

"I... I have to go for a while." Impmon flinched

Ai's eyes widened gently. "Y-You're going away?"

"Yeah." Impmon nodded sadly, turning his head to the floor. "I have to."

"W... Why?"

Impmon frowned and clenched his eyes. "I-I have to protect the Digital World. It's going to be dangerous."

"Why can't we come with you?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Impmon shouted

"Huh?" She blinked

Impmon was taken aback by his own answer. He didn't know WHY he yelled it like that...But it was left ambiguous when he answered. "I-I don't want you or Makoto getting hurt. What's happening in the Digital World, it's much worse than just a random rogue Digimon."

"We can handle it." She tried to reason

"It may mean...You and Makoto won't come back home for a while." Impmon answered, trying to deter her. "And I can't put you into that danger."

"Impmon..." Ai frowned and knelt down to him...to give him a hug.

She hugged him close, crying lightly

Impmon felt the tears dripping onto his bandanna and onto his skin. "Oh...Oh, Ai. It's okay. I'll be fine. Don't cry."

"Please be okay." She whispered, kissing his forehead

"I'll be okay." Impmon whispered back, wondering what he should do

'Damn it all, what the hell can I do?' Impmon thought sadly.

He sighed and kissed her cheek, pulling back

"Impmon?" Ai looked at him sniffing sadly.

"Just...Look after each other. Okay?" he asked "I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe." Ai asked

"Promise." He nodded, walking to the digital portal.

Ai kissed his cheek, watching him run out

'Stay safe, you two. I promise to come back.' Impmon thought...And transformed into Beelzemon to ride off to the Digital World.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Author's note:**

To everyone, thank you for reading thus far.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sakuyamon watched, her people having a banquet after a well fought battle

'So many of my subjects...Homeless refugees.' Sakuyamon thought

But her kingdom was growing

'I have to make my lands prosperous.' She thought.

"Sakuyamon, are you okay?" Gallantmon asked, his helmet was removed as to join in the banquet.

"I am fine my love." She smiled and held his hand gently

"I know it must've been difficult, telling BanchoLilimon and Tinkermon about the forest." Gallantmon whispered.

"What's done is done." Sakuyamon answered. "It's fine."

Gallantmon nodded and kissed her gently

Over by the Knights, who had their own table, just left of the King and Queen. They were chatting among themselves, having grown much stronger with Gallantmon training them.

MetalGreymon had Digivolved into BlitzGreymon

After transforming into a much more manageable size, he could sit with his fellow knights...After Digivolving, he thought he could be closer to his Queen.

He was now a mega

"Welcome to the 'Mega Club'." BanchoLilimon smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thank you." BlitzGreymon answered almost sullenly.

"Won't be long till I'm there with ya." WereGarurumon added

"Please bro, we'll be equal any day." BlitzGreymon nodded

WereGarurumon chuckled and tore into a large piece of meat.

"Ms Angewomon." A young voice spoke looking up at the Angel Digimon

"Yes? Oh." Angewomon looked down and saw a Salamon looking up with hope at her.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" The Salamon asked timidly

"Of course." Angewomon smiled and signed the picture, the Knights being like celebrities in this kingdom

"I-I hope to be a knight like you one day." The Salamon smiled. "Thank you." She smiled, after getting her picture back.

"If you train and try to be a good person, you will one day." Angewomon promised

"Promise." The Salamon nodded and smiled, going to her friends.

"You're good with kids." Mistymon chuckled.

"All part of being a role-model." Angewomon smiled

"Wormmon would be proud." BlitzGreymon whispered

... And as one they all looked down sadly

"Who was Wormmon?" BanchoLilimon asked

"Our friend." Mistymon answered sadly.

"The first to die." WereGarurumon added

"Oh damn." BanchoLilimon whispered in shock.

"He wasn't absorbed, but...We don't know if he'll remember us." BlitzGreymon answered

The others nodded and sighed

BanchoLilimon didn't respond with words...but raised her glass, as a toast for Wormmon

"Excuse me." BlitzGreymon said, getting up and walking away

"Oh...Sure." BanchoLilimon frowned, lowering her glass. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Dunno." WereGarurumon answered.

"Hey, where's Meteormon been at?" Mistymon asked

The others shrugged at that

*Outside*

Meteormon was currently outside, resting on a tree branch. He was keeping watch over the farms.

Resting, calm and focused

'Huh...'Meteormon'. Didn't think I'd get this far.' He thought 'I never thought I'd ever become this strong.'

Meteormon always thought he was one of the weaker of the Knights, since he and Wormmon were the only ones who were the weakest compared to the others...But with his friend gone...He felt the weakest.

He felt worthless... And here he was, an Ultimate

"Wish you were here buddy." Meteormon whispered. "A day doesn't go by that we don't think about ya...Though it might just be me."

He sighed gently, looking at the moon

"I'll be seeing ya soon, bro." He whispered "I hope so."

He heard rustling coming out of the trees and bracken. "Who's there?" He called out

He jumped down, ready

Coming through the bracken was a herd of Monochromon rushing through. "OH NO!"

"FALLING STAR!" He called out, shooting out rocks from his attack

His attack easily scared off a bunch of Monochrome and deleted some others

'Why're they running this way? Monochromon don't live in the dense jungle.' Meteormon thought 'Wait.' His eyes widened. "They must've been driven from the Wastes. I've gotta tell the others."

He nodded and took off running

Back at the banquet, the people felt the tremors from outside, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What was that?" Gallantmon frowned, grasping his helmet

"Your highness, let US handle this." WereGarurumon spoke

The other knights nodded and ran

'If this keeps up, I'm gonna get fat.' Gallantmon thought jokingly.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Sakuyamon thought

Outside, Meteormon was running towards his comrades, to which he caught up with his friends. "Guys!"

"What's up?" Mistymon asked

"A herd..."Whoo." Meteormon panted, catching his breath. "Of-of Monochromon. They came stampeding through."

"Let's go see what spooked them." Angewomon frowned

"Alright, but they split up...And I kinda stopped a few of them." Meteormon answered

"We have their tracks." BanchoLillymon reminded

"Just a heads up." Meteormon answered

*Time Skip*

Sakuyamon frowned, realising that BlitzGreymon had been gone for a while

'Where could he have gone?' She thought as she walked around the castle, trying to find him

She heard grunting coming from a room... Her room

"What on earth?" She whispered, going into her room...and under her fox-mask she was taken aback by the sight.

BlitzGreymon was on her bed, jacking off with a pairing her underwear. Specifically a purple see-through thong

'Holy crap!' She gasped

"M-My Queen!" He grunted, spraying his seed into the underwear.

He had his eyes closed as he pleasured himself. To her mental image

'No wonder...He-He must be lusting after me.' She thought, realising what he was doing. 'My stats, my 'improvements'. He has been around since the beginning.'

BlitzGreymon was panting... Before he got to work again, using a black G-string this time

'Hey! That's my-' She thought in shock, before she answered loudly. "That's my best pair!" She opened the door and caught him red...White? handed.

"My Queen?!" He gasped as he froze, his member on clear display

"BlitzGreymon, what do you think you're doing?" She looked at him with what he thought was a disapproving look

"I... I am sorry my queen." He looked down in pure shame, his large penis throbbing

"You're 'sorry'?" She asked as she went towards him, almost swaying her hips.

"F-Forgive me. I-I didn't mean-" BlitzGreymon apologised...before he was interrupted by her hand stroking his member which grabbed his attention.

"What?" He gasped gently

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realise your feelings for me." Sakuyamon answered, kissing his member between each stroke. "I thought I was a loving queen, but I didn't realise I was ignoring you."

"M... My queen?" He moaned

"You don't have to feel guilty about this, and...My love life IS very open." She answered, licking his cock and cum. "I have my King, and Tinkermon and BanchoLilimon...There's room for more." She smiled

She then began to take his cock into her mouth, sucking

"Ah! My Queen!" He gasped, feeling her warm mouth cover his mouth as she sucked, her tongue licking and twisting around his dick

She showed amazing skill, her tongue teasing every inch

"M-My Queen! I'm going to-AH!" BlitzGreymon moaned, cumming into her mouth.

Sakuyamon swallowed all the cum easily, her hand massaging his balls

"How was it?" She asked sexily.

"Amazing...And I want you even more now." He panted, looking at her lovingly.

"Really? How?" She grinned

"I want to be inside you." He answered, cupping her face gently

"Sure." She smiled, ripping her undersuit

BlitzGreymon's eyes widened and smiled under his helm. "Beautiful." He whispered, getting hard for her.

Sakuyamon got onto his lap, lowering herself

"Are you ready?" She asked caringly.

"Yes. Yes I am, My Queen." He nodded, feeling his dick being sheathed by her moist pink pussy; her soft folds wrapping around his member as he wanted to ravage her.

He groaned, never imagining such a tight hole

"How is it? How's my royal pussy?" She smiled, slowly bouncing on his cock

"Like heaven!" He moaned, his eyes rolling up

"Then, I'll make sure you enjoy EVERY second." She smiled

She put her hands on his chest and began to roll her hips in circles, grinding her clit against his flesh

"AH! My Queen! It-it's so good! Better than your panties!" BlitzGreymon moaned

"It better be." Sakuyamon teased, grabbing a fresh pair and putting them against his nose

BlitzGreymon inhaled deeply and got harder from the smell, gripping her waist tightly as they fucked

His claws dug into her ass, not hurting her but getting a good grip, as he began to thrust up into her

Sakuyamon moaned loudly, feeling her pussy being thrust in; bouncing on his cock she used the momentum to deepen and max out the pleasure

"My Queen... My beautiful queen..." BlitzGreymon moaned "Do... Do I feel good?"

"Yes, yes you do. You feel amazing." Sakuyamon nodded while she moaned "You spread me... So good!"

"My queen... My slutty queen..." BlitzGreymon moaned before he suddenly flipped the two so he was on top, pulling out of her pussy

"What're you doing?" Sakuyamon pouted, feeling her pussy vacant.

"Beg." He panted in lust

She smiled and nodded. "Please. Please fuck me, fuck this worthless fox cunt with your throbbing Dino-cock!"

He nodded and rolled her over, pushing into her doggy style

Sakuyamon moaned as she felt BlitzGreymon's dick thrust within her, her pussy taking its shape while her breasts swung underneath. She was being dominated...or she was dominating her lover.

Her armour stopped her breasts from bouncing too much however and she moaned as he roughly pulled her hair, fucking her harder

"Ah! That's it, BlitzGreymon! Ride me roughly!" She moaned happily "Fuck me! Please! Pound my pussy!"

BlitzGreymon seemed to growl like an Alpha, thrusting faster and more lustful than before, wanting to erupt his seed into her. Make her his, show her how much he loved her.

"Moan, bitch queen." He groaned happily

Sakuyamon smiled, liking how hard BlitzGreymon was trying, moaning loudly in her bedroom.

"Fuck yes! I'm your bitch queen! Cum inside me!" She moaned

BlitzGreymon moaned happily, cumming in her pussy, flooding her slit.

"Oh yes!" He groaned happily

Sakuyamon fell face first into the quilt, panting happily as she let cum dribble down her legs.

"So good." She whispered happily

"My Queen...I love you." He panted, gently running his hand down her back.

'It shows.' Sakuyamon thought gently. "Hmm...How would you like to join my harem?"

"I... I can?! That... that is the greatest honour!" He gasped in joy

"Just promise me something." Sakuyamon asked

"Anything!" He responded

"Don't get jealous, if I want another member of my harem, or my King in bed with me." She asked#

"I... Will try." He nodded

"That's all I ask. But if you ARE jealous, you can talk to us." Sakuyamon answered, kissing his cheek.

He nodded before he flipped her over so she was facing him, pinning her legs against her chest "I'm not done yet." He smirked, pushing back inside her

"I'd be ashamed if you weren't." Sakuyamon smiled, moaning as she felt her lover thrust within her moist pink pussy.

"I love hearing you beg and moan." He smiled

"Then I'll do MY best." Sakuyamon moaned happily, bouncing on his cock as they fucked.

*Elsewhere*

The Knights arrived at a war zone

"Oh no." BanchoLilimon whispered, seeing the carnage.

"Looks like the Evil Digidestined came through here." WereGarurumon looked sadly.

"... No." Mistymon frowned "This was the Sovereigns army."

"Then they're making their move. We have to warn Queen Sakuyamon." Angewomon answered

"We should check for survivors!" Meteormon frowned

"We'll check. Angewomon, you go and tell the Queen." WereGarurumon answered. "And try and find where BlitzGreymon is!"

"Fine." She nodded and flew off

"Let's get moving." Mistymon spoke, levitating rubble away

The others nodded and followed

It took a while, but the Knights got the survivors out...Which wasn't many.

Two unconscious woman about Angewomon's size and half a dozen rookies and champions

They were weak, almost to the point of being Digitized. They needed to get to the castle, to sanctuary.

"Hurry!" Mistymon ordered

"Thank. You." The Digimon wheezed, trying to stay together.

*with Gallantmon*

Gallantmon was looking around the castle, he had helped out clearing away the banquet and wanted five minutes to himself.

... Himself...

'Man...I can't believe this...On my own in a kingdom run by my lover.' He thought gently 'But... Who am I?'

Who was he? Where did he fit into all this? Was he Takato and Guilmon or was he Gallantmon?

Takato and Guilmon were very different people. Yes they were similar, but they were also their own people...who was he?

"Grr...Why is this so difficult?" He asked himself, a hand against his helmet

"Rika...I need help." He thought

That was when Beelzemon walked in, calm with his long arms crossed... Seriously Beelzemon has freakishly long arms

"Beelzemon, hey. Welcome back. It's good seeing you." Gallantmon spoke, seeing his friend.

"Pineapple head." He nodded

"Hey, that's KING Pineapple Head...Wait." Gallantmon answered, before realising what he just said.

Beelzemon gave a mirthless chuckle "You said it, not me."

Gallantmon frowned and punched his arm lightly

Beelzemon chuckled and rubbed his arm. "You look lost."

"A bit." He nodded

"Okay, what's going on?" Beelzemon asked

"I-*Sigh*...I'm just...I don't know...Who I am." Gallantmon answered sadly, not coming up with an excuse.

"... Pardon?"

"I mean...I live here now, but...I don't know...WHERE I fit." Gallantmon answered

"Aren't you the king?" Beelzemon asked with a deadpan tone. "Seriously, snap out of it."

"I...Fine." Gallantmon sighed and rubbed his head.

"Listen, stop grumbling. Step up and get your feet on the ground." Beelzemon answered. "You ARE the King. Ri-Sakuyamon chose YOU. She LOVES you."

"Yeah." He nodded

"Now, stop acting like a kid and get in there!" Beelzemon answered "Got it?!"

"I got it!" Gallantmon answered, raising his voice back

"Good."

"I'm gonna go see my wife!" He added

"Atta boy, go!" Beelzemon nodded, giving him encouragement, seeing him off.

That was when the Knights began to arrive

"Your Highness!" The Knights called out

"Huh?" Gallantmon asked, stopping in his tracks and turned around. "Oh no, what happened?"

He saw the unconscious Digimon in their arms, the female forms

"The Sovereigns champions...They decimated a village." Mistymon frowned

"Mainly Ultimate's and Mega's though." WereGarurumon added

"Damn it all...Get them to the healers. We'll keep them safe. I'll go and try and stop some of them." Gallantmon answered

They nodded and ran off

"Need a hand, King Pineapple-Head?" Beelzemon asked

"I wouldn't mind it, Beelzemon. Two Mega's ARE better than one." Gallantmon answered

"Okay, okay." Beelzemon sighed and followed Gallantmon to the Sovereigns army.

*With Sakuyamon*

Inside the bedroom, Sakuyamon and BlitzGreymon were, for lack of a better phrasing, shagged out after a long squawk, and cuddling under the bed.

Sakuyamon was curled up against him, smiling

"Hmm...THAT was amazing." Sakuyamon smiled, sighing contently.

"Thank you my queen." He smiled

"Now...*Hmm*...I've got to get moving." She stretched. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yes, I believe so, My Queen." BlitzGreymon nodded

"Good." She smiled, clothing herself with her magic. 'Come to think of it...I might need to keep up my training. And also get more data to absorb.' She thought, opening her stat box.

 _Strength 3, Intelligence 5, Speed 5, Magic 7, Defence 6, Ranged Attacks 5, Durability 4, Evasion 5, Beauty_

'Seems I need to improve somewhat. What about my *sigh* 'Beauty'?' She thought, pressing the slot which read 'Beauty' showing some more stats

 _Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

'No wonder I attracted BlitzGreymon. My 'Allure' is my highest trait.' She thought, closing the box. '... I got so caught up with that, seeing how effective it was when I first got here, that I forgot about the rest.'

'I have to fight again.' She thought. 'I have to be strong for my people.'

"My Queen, are you alright?" BlitzGreymon asked

"I'm fine, I just need to be a fighter again." Sakuyamon answered "I can't just sit around anymore."

"Then I'll accompany you." BlitzGreymon answered, getting up and armouring himself up.

"I have been a fighter much longer than I have been a queen." Sakuyamon frowned

"As you wish, My Queen." BlitzGreymon apologised, bowing to her.

*with Gallantmon and Beelzemon*

Gallantmon and Beelzemon were using their surroundings to conceal themselves, seeing what they were facing.

And what they saw large groups of five different Digimon.

"Who the heck are they?" Gallantmon asked as his D-Arc booted up and gave the information on each of the Digimon

 _Dagomon, an Ultimate level Digimon. Evolved from a virus that infected ship computers._

 _Phantomon, an Ultimate level Digimon. A Reaper-like Digimon that holds a sickle and chain. A stronger class of ghost compared to Bakemon._

 _Boltmon, a Mega level Digimon. Made at the same time as Andromon, it was built with more organic parts and emotions, but it's difficult to control._

 _Giromon, an Ultimate level Digimon. This Digimon protects the network from intruders, watch out for his 'Spinning Mine' and 'Giro Chainsaw'_

Dagomon looked like a large blue tentacled humanoid Digimon, a large toothy hanging jaw, red leathery wings and wrapped tentacles of limbs.

Phantomon was a grey and red cloaked Digimon, holding a larger than itself golden sickle, a silver skull in a radiation symbol, sharp blue eyes and wearing a red-eyed chain necklace.

Giromon was a floating metal ball with devil horns, two arms with brown leather gloves, piercing red eyes with a menacing toothy grin while holding a mini red sea-mine and red chainsaw

And lastly, Boltmon; a green-skinned Digimon with leather trousers and heavily augmented with metal bolts. Large hands with screws coming out of his knuckles and lower part of his hand, his face was covered by a single faceplate that looked like a gas-mask, ruddy red hair and holding a large double-bladed axe.

"There's quite a lot of them." Gallantmon spoke, counting at least three of each.

"Yeah, well...They're nothin' compared to us." Beelzemon answered, loading up his two signature guns.

... Suddenly they heard a loud, monsters roar fill the air and the Digimon looked around in fear

"Pendragon's Glory!" The booking voice roared, blue light being fired from the sky and obliterating the five Digimon

"WHOA! WHAT THE-?" Gallatmon yelled, pulled back by Beelzemon

Landing in front of them was a large red dragon with massive wings, easily the size of the Sovereigns, with a large gun/spear held around its left hand

"What the fuck is THAT Digimon?" Beelzemon asked as he pulled himself and Gallantmon up

"I dunno. Hang on." Gallantmon answered, activating his D-Arc.

 _Examon, a Mega level Digimon. An extremely powerful Dragon Digimon who towers above all of its species._

"God damn, that guy sounds tough." Beelzemon commented

"... You can come out now, I shall not hurt you." Examon growled, looking in their direction

Gallantmon gulped and walked out from behind the trees. "Hello there."

"Hail, to you, Gallantmon." Examon spoke respectfully. "I take it you were after those Digimon?"

"We were investigating this area after we heard the Sovereigns attacked this place... How do you know who I am?" Gallantmon asked

"Our founder has been watching you since you battled the Chaos." Examon explained, looking around the area "And this... is Olympus, home of the Olympic XII... Or rather, was."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Gallantmon asked

"The Sovereigns, their forces stampeded through here like a herd of wild Monochromon. And destroyed everything here. But there are some who may have survived." Examon answered, before turning to the trees. "I see that your friend hasn't come out yet."

"Yeah, real clever." Beelzemon grumbled as he walked out

"Beelzemon. I've heard tales of you." Examon glared at him

"Yeah? And what do these tales say about me?" Beelzemon asked, glaring back

"That you slaughtered dozens of Digimon, all in the name of power...Under Zhuqiaomon." Examon answered.

"I've changed. I've put all that behind me." Beelzemon responded, his hand brushing the top of his gun's handle, ready to be used.

"You can trust Beelzemon. He's a friend of mine and my Queen's." Gallantmon answered

Examon growled, looking at Gallantmon, before turning back. "The tales also say how you broke open the indestructible D-Reaper's shield, to save a human. How you fought alongside Gallantmon and other Digimon."

"... I had to save her. It was my fault she got there in the first place." He growled lightly, the all too familiar guilt filling him

"And to think, you were given the data as a Demon Lord."

"Is there a REASON you're bringing up my past sins?" Beelzemon snapped, looking at Examon "And what the hell even is a Demon Lord?!"

"..." Examon was silent before he began to laugh, a good natured joy filled laugh

"What? What did he say? What's a Demon Lord?" Gallantmon asked

"Oh, youth." Examon smiled "My founder will be visiting you soon Gallantmon, you will make a great knight." He nodded before he began to ascend "The Royal Knights shall help hold back the Sovereigns on the other forces of the world!"

"Wait, what? Who're the 'Royal Knights'?" Gallantmon asked, calling out to him, but the giant dragon was already gone

"Well...He knows how to make an exit. Didn't even absorb the data." Beelzemon answered.

"Yeah." Gallantmon nodded slowly

"Let's get outta here, Sakuyamon'll kill me if you're not back." Beelzemon answered casually.

Gallantmon nodded, Beelzemon walking away. He looked at the war torn, destroyed mountain with so many dead Digimon. He frowned before he flinched, his hand going to where his heart should have been... And something felt off. He pulled his hand back slow, his eyes widening as he saw his shiny silver chest armour turning into a sleek grey... Before it turned back to normally

"Wh-what the? What was that?" He wondered, thinking it was a trick of the light.

"Hey! King Pineapplehead! You coming?!" Beelzemon yelled

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Gallantmon answered, following Beelzemon back to the castle. 'What is happening to me?'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

thunderofdeath97: ...What the-? No. No, that's just ridiculous.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

thunderofdeath97: No that is stupid. Too many

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the Castle, Sakuyamon saw the new houses being built for the refugees, the farms and healers were working more and more with different Digimon staying here until they get their lives back.

Her purple lips curled into a smile, nodding

"My Lady, where're you going?" Tinkermon asked, floating to her.

"Out. I need to train." Sakuyamon answered "I need to find one of the Sovereigns attacked parties."

"Alone? My Queen, you can't-" Tinkermon spoke in worry

"I'll be fine." She answered, reassuring her while kissing the Rookie "I am strong enough."

"O-Okay." Tinkermon blushed, nodding and let her go.

Sakuyamon nodded and walked away

'Now...I just hope my Magic isn't weak from all my fucking about.' She thought, using her staff to try and locate a group of Sovereign Aligned Digimon.

She walked off, calmly and focused

'There's a group near the South East. Guess I can check there.' She thought

With a simple spell and a Speed Max card she was soon off like the Flash or Quicksilver, a streak of yellow that raced through the Digital World

'I'll be there in no time.' She thought, thinking how fast she was going. Due to her Speed Max and spell, on top of her already augmented above-average speed, she was there in a matter of seconds.

It was a small Twenty Mon attack force. Mostly Triceramon with a Brachiomon here or there

'Hmm...Not many for me to worry about. But...to my people, I can't let them attack.' Sakuyamon thought.

She walked forward, using her allure to calm them down and keep them off guard

Luckily, they were all Ultimates, completely under her thrall.

And even the Mega's where, since the stat was basically maxed out

"Hello boys." She smiled, walking towards the small army

"Y-You, you're the Queen. Aren't you?" The Digimon asked, almost bowing to her.

"Maybe I am." She commented, meaning against her staff casually. And in the eyes of her enemies it looked like a spotlight was shining on her

"If...if that's the case...You KNOW we have to-have to...Stop." A Triceramon growled, before becoming placid, being caught under her spell.

"Maybe." Sakuyamon shrugged "In which case..." She then tapped her staff against the floor, unleashing a massive blast of energy through the area, deleting all the Ultimates in one shot

"I have to do what I need to." She answered, absorbing the data into herself.

The two Megas who were there, Pukumon and Puppetmon, were strong enough to block the attack. But they were badly hurt and they were still enamoured with Sakuyamon

Sakuyamon twirled her staff before she charged

"N-Needle Squall!" Pukumon called out, trying to hit her.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon shot off rounds from his revolver-barrel hammer, doing the same.

Sakuyamon blocked off the attacks with her staff and deleted the two Digimon. Absorbing THEM as well.

"Hmm...There. And if my math is right...that's 24 more points." She whispered, remembering the scoring system of her Status Upgrades.

 _24 Points remaining. Allocate? Y/N_

She nodded and pressed Y, admittedly out of breath from the energy she had to use

"Right. Let's see...What I want." She panted, catching her breath. Clicking the 'Beauty' Stat to see all her options.

 _Strength 3, Intelligence 5, Speed 5, Magic 7, Defence 6, Ranged Attacks 5, Durability 4, Evasion 5. Beauty: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

"Hmm...I COULD max out 'Allure'...But I've already proven its effectiveness already." She thought to herself, tucking her hand under her chin. "But in a pinch...I need to 'up' my strength." She pressed the '+' button next to 'Strength' and increased it to 7. Sakuyamon's body began to glow, she felt her body's natural strength increase to a greater amount. She almost felt energised, but she was still exhausted from the fight.

 _20 Points remaining_

"Right...Now what." She pondered, looking at the remaining numbers.

"Maybe a slight increase to ranged attacks and durability?" She wondered

So she pressed the plus button once again. Two points to 'Ranged Attacks' and three to 'Durability'. "Speed and Evasion will be good too." She pondered, increasing the points to seven; her body began to glow and modify itself, feeling her body become stronger.

 _11 points remaining_

"If I increase my Intelligence and Defence I'll be well rounded." Sakuyamon thought. Doing just that and increased those two traits.

Her mind and body became greater, her power in use of those moves would help her immensely.

 _8 points remaining_

 _Strength 7, Intelligence 7, Speed 7, Magic 7, Defence 7, Ranged Attacks 7, Durability 7, Evasion 7. Beauty: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

"Now...What to do with the remaining-? Oh, I am such an idiot." She pondered before realising. She allocated the remaining points into her main arsenal, adding a single point to each of them. She was a well rounded 8 in her main powers: stronger, faster and much more dangerous to the Sovereigns now. Her 'Beauty' traits would come later.

If she felt she needed to increase the...

DING!

"Huh?" Sakuyamon blinked as her D-Arc made a noise, text appearing over her stats

Achievement unlocked! ALL EVEN!

Requirement: All Stats equal (only applies to 7, 8 or 9) (beauty is not counted)

Reward(s): point cap increased to 15!

Extra beauty options unlocked!

"... Did... Did Ruki make this thing like a video game?" Sakuyamon wondered aloud, looking at the words

"So...If that's what happens to me when I upgrade my stats...I wonder how far I can go?" Sakuyamon asked herself. "Wait. 'Extra Beauty options unlocked'?" She blinked and opened her 'Beauty Stat

 _Beauty: Face 0, Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9, Sensitivity 0, Orgasms 0, Skill 0, Pregnancy 0, Dom 0, Slave 0, Costume 0, Sight 0_

Sakuyamon looked at these new options with her mouth almost dropping to the floor.

"...WHAT THE F-?!" Sakuyamon yelled

*Back at the castle*

The populous were working hard to get their lives back, planning out for new towns away from the central hub of the kingdom, but maintaining a safe trade route, the Knights were glad to see that they were making a difference in their lives.

The Knights were with the two female Digimon they had found at the fallen mountain

The first was a slightly armoured woman Digimon, white-garbed around her waist with golden boots, a golden armour bra, which held back her ample D-Cup breasts, and white sleeved golden elbow length gloves, large golden shoulder pads and finally a long flowing purple turning blue, cape.

The second woman was a tall, blonde haired woman, wrapped in flowing silk bandages and toga, enhancing her sexiness, her eyes were wrapped in the same silk wrappings, silver boots with silver wings on the heels and buxom DD-Cup breasts.

"This is insane." WereGarurumon frowned

"You're telling me...First the innocents, and now the Olympus XII." BanchoLilimon answered

"Who are the Olympic XII?" Angewomon asked

"They're some of the most powerful Digimon, barring the Sovereigns and of course our Queen." Mistymon answered "Guardians of several forces of natures, protectors of the Digital World in a way... The Sovereigns saw them as a threat to their rule."

"Buncha bastards." Meteormon grumbled.

The others nodded in agreement

The two Olympus XII Digimon groaned as they slowly awoke. "What...happened?" The golden armoured Digimon asked

"My head." The blindfolded one moaned

"Where are we?" The armoured one asked

"You're in our Queen's castle. We found you in the rubble of your old castle." WereGarurumon answered

"Who are you? Your Queen?" The blind folded one asked as she sat down, a melodic gentleness to her voice

"We're the Knights of Queen Sakuyamon." BanchoLilimon answered. "I'm BanchoLilimon, he's Mistymon, Angewomon, WereGarurumon and Meteormon."

"Queen Sakuyamon?" The armoured one frowned

"She's the one who brought us together." WereGarurumon answered.

"What... Happened to the others?" The blindfolded Digimon asked

"I'm sorry." Mistymon apologised sadly. "You were-"

"Don't...Just-just don't." The armoured Digimon raised her hand and didn't want to know the answer.

"Who are you?" Angewomon asked gently

"I am Venusmon." The blindfolded Digimon spoke. "This is Junomon, my superior." Venusmon open-hand pointed to her comrade.

"Venusmon?" Angewomon asked curiously

"Yes, that's right." Venusmon nodded.

"The most beautiful of the...Olympus II." Junomon answered sadly, remembering her fellow Olympians.

"Don't be sad, you're pretty to." Venusmon smiled

Junomon nodded sadly and seemed like she wanted to retreat into herself.

"Please, don't be afraid. We're here to help. Our Queen is here to help." BanchoLilimon spoke

"Thank you...But, correct me if I'm wrong...Isn't this Tinkermon's castle?" Junomon answered

"It was." Tinkermon smiled

"Ah, Tinkermon." Venusmon got up and smiled, bowing respectfully to her. "Thank you for housing us."

"A... Actually it was m... My lover, Q... Queen Sakuyamon, who is h... Housing you." Tinkermon blushed and stuttered, entranced by Venusmon's beauty "B... But you are w... welcome to stay here as l... long as you want."

"Thank you very much, Tinkermon." Venusmon smiled and rose again.

"Thank you. And when we meet Queen Sakuyamon, we'll thank her too." Junomon added, sniffing gently as she rose.

"Where IS the queen?" WereGarurumon asked

*With Sakuyamon*

Sakuyamon was sitting down on a large rock that she found, using it as a seat...And she was still chuntering to herself. Mostly about how her daughter gave her such a card.

Just how... Perverse this power was!

"I can't believe that daughter of mine. Just...HOW? No...No she was...she was about ten to her early teens...She couldn't have known." Sakuyamon said to herself "Then... Then who made this? Who... Is trying to tempt me? Why did they want to do this to me?"

She rubbed her eyes, as she couldn't think about this right now. She had to process this new strength she could have.

... She needed to load more data, find out what these new options did

And the only way to do that...was to find and fight more Digimon.

She stood tall, walking off

"Guess there's no choice...But who DID make the Purple Card?" She thought as she left.

She shook her head, that being a question for later

"I've got to get home." She sighed and left, teleporting away.

She reappeared in the castle, walking in calmly with her golden heels clicking on the stone floor once again

"Wow, guess increasing my magic worked better than I expected."She blinked, realising that her spells were MUCH more powerful now.

She looked down at her hand, debating for a moment, but found herself walking into the medical area

"Oh my goodness." She whispered, seeing the wounded Digimon there; it made her heart sink to see so many Digimon have their lives torn asunder.

"Are you Queen Sakuyamon?" The blindfolded beauty that was Venusmon asked, her aura sense 'seeing' the woman enter

"Yes, yes I am. Are you the survivors that my Knights saved?" Sakuyamon asked, taking in Venusmon's and Junomon's beauty. She almost felt entranced by the woman wearing white silk

"Yes." Junomon nodded, clearly upset but she could not take her eyes off Sakuyamon or her body

"Well, I hope you'll be comfortable staying here." Sakuyamon answered, smiling gently "Treat this castle as your new home. Stay as long as you want."

"Thank you for your kind generosity." The two Olympus Digimon bowed.

"How was your travel?" Tinkermon asked.

"I took out a dangerous platoon, our forces should have less to worry about." Sakuyamon nodded

Tinkermon and the Knights sighed in relief. Knowing that the Queendom was safe and their Queen hadn't lost her fiery spirit.

Coming from the forest was Gallantmon and Beelzemon, who seemed to look a bit confused to Sakuyamon. But she was glad to see them.

"Where have you two been?" She snarked, taking hold of Gallantmon's hand

"We were going to stop some of the Sovereigns troops." Gallantmon answered honestly

"But some Digimon called 'Examon' beat us too it." Beelzemon answered

"Examon?" Junomon and Venusmon gasped

"Do you know him?" Gallantmon asked

"He is a Royal Knight! Of course we do!" Junomon nodded

"Can you tell us about him?" Gallantmon asked

"Yeah, and here's another question: who ARE you?" Beelzemon added, pointing to both Venusmon and Junomon

"We are NOT going through this again." WereGarurumon groaned

"I'll explain later. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Sakuyamon answered, hugging Gallantmon.

"Thank you." He smiled and held her close

"Is that?" Junomon asked

"Our King, Gallantmon." BanchoLilimon answered with a nod.

"It's a recent thing." Gallantmon said nervously

"Yet, you are still our King." WereGarurumon answered as the Knights bowed

'Oh guys, come on.' Gallantmon blushed, feeling 'put on the spot'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

thunderofdeath97: We ARE chill, it's just you gave us names with no actual ideas on how to USE THEM.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Lavar Ball: Fuck off with that bull shit.

thunderofdeath97: It is the amount of names you listed, coming across as demanding. Especially as you gave no reasons for it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Junomon and Venusmon were resting in the castle in one of the guest rooms, and since it was early dawn many of the denizens were asleep...well. All but one.

Rising from her bed, next to her king, Sakuyamon was stretching in content. Since she had now gotten new 'upgrades' to her stats, she needed to train with her new power.

She admitted she had not loaded any new data to see what these new stats did, but she wanted to stay strong

'Sleep well, love.' She thought, kissing Gallantmon's helmet-less head before she left for outside.

She summoned her armour around her naked body, her eyes once again covered to the outside world

'Now, what to do?'

As she exited the castle, she looked out to the forest, thinking she could use the large rocks and the trees as cover until she found any Sovereign spies.

Because there were ALWAYS spies.

'Right, time to train. I think my magic first.' She thought.

She span her staff, creating ghost-like foxes around her

The foxes were a ghostly white with purple fiery auras around them, floating around her like guards.

"Looks like they've changed a little bit too." Sakuyamon whispered, looking at her magic fire-foxes.

And then explosions happened

"Oops, didn't think they'd explode." She gulped and followed the smoke of the explosions.

Just some boulders, no real damage

Sighing in relief, Sakuyamon felt better since there weren't any casualties. "Okay, let's try something else."

She debated for a second before she thought to try her physical strength

"Let's see...What can I attack?" She pondered...before she noted a large stone quarry. "This should do."

She ran over and jumped, performing a flying kick into the giant rock

The boulder shattered into rubble, her new attributes made it possible for her to land gracefully

"Hmm... It was destroyed as my foot made contact, not a few seconds later after the impact had passed through it. Interesting." She said to herself

"Perhaps my strength on this boulder was that of an 'Mega' breaking an 'In-Training' or a 'Baby' Digimon." She wondered

She nodded and focused, seeing if she could find any spies

She slowed her breathing, hearing the sounds of the wood, the touch of the wind and the rumbles beneath her feet.

...

...

She wasn't alone.

She frowned and ran towards the spy

The spy was running off, using the foliage to its advantage.

But Sakuyamon was much faster

"Got you." She whispered, leaping through the trees, hitting the Digimon out of the forest and pinned him down. It was a Ninjamon.

"Just a Ninjamon?" She asked allowed with a frown, her staff pinning the Digimon that was basically just a big head to the floor

"G-gah! You-Damn you!" Ninjamon growled, his eyes darting around.

"Who sent you? And why?" Sakuyamon asked the obvious questions, but who knows she could get an enjoyably unexpected answer

"I'm not telling you! You're not gonna stop us!" Ninjamon answered

"Aaaand Sovereign Lapdog." Sakuyamon sighed sadly "I'm sorry but this is the end."

"You'd think that." Ninjamon answered, and kunai were flying through the forest to attack Sakuyamon, even some normal star energy attacks.

Sakuyamon quickly summoned a shield, looking at her attackers

It was actually a group of Ninjamon and Starmon who had 'surrounded' Sakuyamon.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes but she recognised one of the Starmon and frowned

"You." She hissed

"Hey there, slut." The Starmon she first encountered was there. "Miss me?" He taunted her.

"You vile-" She growled, glaring at him.

She prepared to kick their asses, tightening her grip on her staff

"Ah-ah. Don't you want some of our hot dicks? You DO love fucking." Starmon asked

"Oh... You're in for it now!" Sakuyamon hissed, pushing her staff down and deleting that Ninjamon

"Had to open your fucking mouth didn't you?" A Ninjamon snapped at the Starmon answered

"Escape!" Another ordered

"I don't think so!" Sakuyamon snapped, killing a Starmon that wasn't her target, before absorbing the data. She then saw the group run and frowned, chasing after them

She glared over at all of them and knew she had to get them all...So she used her new Fox Fire spell.

The foxes 'howled' before they flew at them, missing and blowing up in trees

"Damn it." She hissed, jumping at them... Only to be wrapped up in chains from a few Ninjamon, crashing to the floor "How dare you." She hissed, preparing to snap the chains when a needle stabbed into her ass

Sakuyamon hissed as she felt that needle's point penetrate into her buttock and whatever venom that was injected into her.

She began to pant, her body beginning to get hot. On instinct she tried to summon her D-Arc... Only for them to be swiped by a familiar Starmon

"Nuh-uh, Queen Slut. Can't have that. You see, we've got plans for ya." The Starmon smiled.

"Although I wonder what this does." He commented, looking over the device and pressing a button causing her stats to open up

"Don't you...fucking dare...read those!" Sakuyamon panted

"'Read these'? Don't mind if I do." Starmon smiled, looking at the stats. "Well, well, well...Now we know why you're such a slut. Why you're so strong...These look like stats to something."

He waved his hand around, see there was '1' free point "I wonder what THIS does." He hummed, pressing the button next to Sensitivity which upped that setting by that one point

Sakuyamon's eyes widened and she felt her body become more sensitive, the venom or whatever entered her bottom worked a bit more effectively, she began to pant a bit louder and heavier

"Oh... Oh fuck." She gasped

"Oh. Well, look at that. You've gotten more sensitive. That's something new." Starmon smiled. "I wonder...Can I take THESE numbers off, and ADD to these?" He wondered, trying to do just that.

Sakuyamon was shaking in worry, trying to break free. Knowing this asshole, he'd make her into a personal slut.

"What the? You, come on." Starmon tried to lower the already set numbers, but he couldn't, they were fully set. "This is bullshit!" He huffed

'It...It can't change once they're set. Good.' She thought in relief, before Starmon brought her to his face.

"How does this work?" He ordered

"Those stats are set, you can't change them at will." She smirked, her purple lips curling up mockingly "Too bad, so sad. And I need to load a Digimon to gain more points, higher level the more points. Too bad none of you are even worth one point each."

"WHAT?!" Starmon snarled, feeling insulted. "What're you talking about?" He ordered

"Champions are only worth half a point...Ultimates are worth one." She smiled "And Mega's? 2. Shows how many of your soldiers I've killed personally."

"... You think we work for the Sovereigns?!" Starmon laughed "We just want to fuck you!"

'Oh shit.' Sakuyamon thought.

Her suit was ripped at the crotch, her wet pussy visible to all

"She's soaked. Like a faucet." A Ninjamon smiled, licking his lips.

He dove in, starting to lick at her pussy

Sakuyamon's eyes widened under her mask, her mouth opening slowly as she felt her pussy being licked by this Champion Digimon.

A moan escaped her lips as pleasure shot through her body

"Everyone...She's moaning, get ready." Starmon smiled as he clipped Sakuyamon's D-Ark onto his shoe and revealed his cock.

He reached forward, rubbing himself against her face

"Hnn!" Sakuyamon mumbled, trying to get away from it...but it slipped inside. "Hmm?"

"Ah, I bet you've missed this. Having my cock down your hole." Starmon laughed, the others messing with her body

Some messed with her tits, some rubbed her ass and fingered her puckerhole, and some even got her hands to jerk them off.

Sakuyamon shuddered, her body rocked with pleasure and trying to control herself... Only to cum

"Oh fuck, yeah." The Ninjamon, who was licking her pussy, smiled. "She's sweet!"

"Time to switch, each to a hole." The Lead Starmon smiled

"Fuck you." Sakuyamon spat

"But it seems we have to many." He frowned, seeing how she acted and killed two of his friends

"What the hell dude?" A Ninjamon asked, seeing Sakuyamon absorb those two Digimon and gain one more point.

"Making this better." Starmon smiled, unclipping the Digivice and seeing the stat-screen, upping 'Sensitivity' by one.

He then shook his head and reduced that when he saw Slave, only to remember he couldn't. He grumbled, putting the device away and walking around Sakuyamon

"You... You bastard." Sakuyamon panted, feeling her body getting more sensitive and her juices flowing from her slit easily

"Just watch man." Starmon grinned, slamming into Sakuyamon's pussy

"Ah!" Sakuyamon moaned deeply, unable to stop herself, and she pushed back against him for a second before she caught herself and stopped

"Don't you dare, Sakuyamon. I've been dreaming of this pussy for AGES!" Starmon gripped her waist, slamming back into her pussy.

"But see guys, she's moaning more now!" He laughed

"Well, yeah. But two of our buddies are gone!" A Starmon answered

"But she..." Starmon started only for Sakuyamon to moan deeply and cum

"Hmm!" Sakuyamon moaned loudly, humming over a cock as her pussy creamed over another.

"See! She's loving it; more!" Starmon cheered, slapping her ass

"AH! Y-You fucker!" Sakuyamon moaned.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting." Starmon smiled, deleting another two of his friends so that Sakuyamon could absorb them and gain another point. "Heh-heh. Let's see what THIS one does!" Starmon smiled adding the point into 'Slave'

"Dude!" The other members of his gang snapped

"Ah!" Sakuyamon gasped/screamed, feeling the jolt spark through her body

"See? She's a slut now. She's gonna be OUR slut!" Starmon smiled, smacking her ass as his other hand teased her clit.

"You like this, don't you? Now fuck me like a slut." He ordered

Sakuyamon didn't want to, but with her ass and her body being teased like this by these Digimon, she was beginning to oblige, falling to the ground as her waist began to bounce on Starmon's cock

"Oh this is fucking good!" He moaned, cumming inside her

"AH! I-I feel full!" Sakuyamon moaned, panting heavily.

"Oh...we're not done yet." Starmon answered, glowing menacingly. "I want MORE!" He killed the remainder of his allies, letting Sakuyamon absorb them, but there was something else. Due to Starmon killing his allies, he began to Digivolve.

He turned gold, gained a pair of sunglasses and grew

"OH YEAH! This is awesome! I'm SUPERSTARMON!" The newly Digivolved being spoke.

"AAAAHHH!" Sakuyamon screamed as he grew inside her, cumming again

"Oh yeah!" He grinned at his Digivolution "Now, let's see what we can do here." He grinned as he looked at her stats

He missed out all the main stats and headed straight for the 'Beauty' Options.

 _Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9; Face, Orgasms, Skill, Pregnancy, Dom, Costume and Sight 0; Slave 1, Sensitivity 2._

"Eleven remaining points...Decisions, decisions." SuperStarmon smiled

Sakuyamon panted, she was still trapped by the destroyed Ninjamon's chain and her pussy filled with SuperStarmon's cock.

"Let's up these to five." He grinned, hoping Sensitivity and Slave using up 7 points and leaving him with 4 left "Hmm... Yeah, let's put these into skill." He grinned

Sakuyamon's eyes widened in fright, her body and mind were becoming moulded by SuperStarmon's choices, she was becoming submissive and more sensitive to him.

She was moaning, rocking her ass back against his dick

"AH, yeah! Fuck yeah! That's it you slut!" SuperStarmon smiled, slapping her ass and he grinded his cock into her.

"Come on, moan for me! Tell me what you want! Beg for it!" he grinned

Sakuyamon tried to hold back her moans, but it was getting to much, she was now a moaning mess. "AH! Yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! I want your hard throbbing cock in my cunt, SuperStarmon!"

SLAP!

"Wrong! Who am I?" He glared

Sakuyamon frowned and continued to moan, the pleasures that SuperStarmon were making her lack thought.

"M... Master! That's it! Master!" She gasped as if she figured out a million yen question, saying it with eagerness to be proven she was right "You're Master, right? Right Master? I'm right, aren't I? You're my master and you're fucking me, right?"

"That's right your fucking SLUT! I'm your GODDAMN MASTER!" SuperStarmon screamed proudly, fucking her fervently and grabbed her tits. "I'm your master! Your FUCKING KING!"

Sakuyamon's eyes rolled up as she was hit with a violent orgasm, her body shaking

"I'm gonna be king, your sluts are mine...I WIN." SuperStarmon smiled darkly.

"Ahem." A voice spoke behind the two. It was a REALLY pissed off Gallantmon.

Lance, meet star shaped face. Say hi to deletion for us

Sakuyamon fell to the floor, moaning and rubbing her pussy while she absorbed SuperStarmon's data. Gallantmon picked up her D-Arc, seeing the state and unsure what to do. Seeing the 1 free point, despite being confused, he added it to Dom in some vain hope it would help her

"Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon. Rika! Are you okay?" He knelt down, holding her gently. "Please...Please be okay."

... He was suddenly pinned to the floor, Sakuyamon looking down at him with a seductive and almost cold smile

"Gah! Rika! What's with you? Why're you like-Those stats! Are they what made you this way?" Gallantmon asked

"Hmm... You look hot under me, under your mistress." She purred "I'll explain everything if you are a good boy and make me cum my brains out."

"I-" Gallantmon began to answer before stopping to think about his wording. "If-if this will help you get back to normal. Yes...Mistress."

"Hmm... How long I've wanted to hear you say that word, my goggle-head." Sakuyamon purred, lifting his helmet off and kissing him

Gallantmon accepted the kiss, his hand reaching up to her cheek, wanting to be close but not overtly sexual.

Sakuyamon cast a small spell, banishing the semen from her pussy and crawled up his body "Eat me." She ordered sensually

"Yes, Mistress." Gallantmon answered, holding her waist and saw that she was clean and empty, ready for him.

'Man...It...It's pink. With blonde hair.' He thought before gently licking it with his tongue.

The second he began to eat her out Sakuyamon was moaning, her head fallen back and her eyes rolling up

'She's sweet and wet...Sensitive.' Gallantmon thought as his tongue continued to lap her pussy...and somewhere in his mind, his left hand began to rub her clit.

Sakuyamon screamed, cumming and falling off him while her body shook like it had the best orgasm of her life

"Are you okay?" Gallantmon asked, getting up to her side and wanted to see if she was okay. But seeing as she was okay, he hugged her gently.

"So... Good... Best... Best in my life..." Sakuyamon mumbled out, still cumming with her juices still squirting out of her. In a way Gallantmon felt pride in that as she came so hard and so easily when it took SuperStarmon Digivolving inside her to get even half way to that reaction

"Ri...Sakuyamon." Gallantmon cupped her face gently. "I'll get you home."

"Later." She smiled, sitting up as she calmed down from her orgasm... Mostly "I owe you some explanations."

"Yeah...Yeah, you kinda do." Gallantmon nodded. "For starters, what was with that 'stat chart' thing?"

"The card we used to permanent BioMerge, which gave me these stats... Where given to me by our daughter Ruki." Sakuyamon sighed

"We-We have a daughter?" Gallantmon gasped. "She gave you a SPECIAL BioMerge Card?"

"Yes...And for every new Digimon I defeat and absorb, I can increase my stats. Each stage has a different point. Rookies are the lowest with only a quarter of a point, Champions are worth half a point, Ultimates are one full point and Megas are worth two points." Sakuyamon answered "She seemed to have worked these stats in to help me... But I think she based her program off a similar, older program she found and did not realise what some of that meant. Leading to some... Sexual based stats as well."

Gallantmon sighed, rubbing his eyes. "So...'Slave', 'Skill', 'Dom'...All...All based on sex. Did she not know?" He asked

"No, I don't think so." She answered "Plus there are a few others. Everything under beauty is basically sex related."

"Sakuyamon...Be...Be truthful. What am I to you?" Gallantmon asked

"I love you. I love you with all my heart, both human and digital." She assured, holding his hands "That's why I wanted you to be my king. I do love you, I have since the D-Reaper. I was not planning on touching those other stats, they just seemed silly to me. I love you but SuperStarmon... He was manipulating me and my pleasure by upping the right stats at the right time. I nearly lost myself... Gallantmon, Takato and Guilmon, I love you and I am happy being your wife." She rambled and explained, just ending as best she could

Gallantmon's eyes watered and he sniffed gently, he kissed her passionately while holding her close. "I love you, Rika. I love you so much." He continued to kiss and hold her close.

"I think... We need to plan with these. See what they do." Gallantmon suggested after a few seconds of comfort

"Okay, good plan...Goggle-Head." Sakuyamon nodded, teasing him a little.

He smiled and kissed her, holding her close "Well Sensitivity is kind of obvious." He said aloud, running a finger over her nipple to tease her and get revenge for the Goggle-head comment

"Ah! G-Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon moaned heavily, feeling her body being teased...and the 'Slave' part of her was getting active.

"R... Renamon also had a fetish for being dominated, hence the s... Slave option." She shuddered, pushing his hand away "While Rika was the opposite, performing to dominate."

"Good to know...and I guess that it was Rika who was pinning me to the floor?" Gallantmon asked

"I like both, being dominant and dominated." Sakuyamon explained "Increasing those seem to just increase how willing and how MUCH I enjoy those side."

"Good to know, My Queen." Gallantmon smiled, kissing her breasts and teased her nipples

"Stop! This is serious!" She whined and moaned

"Alright, okay. I'm sorry." Gallantmon apologised and stopped. "What does 'Skill' do?"

"I'm not sure." She frowned "I guess it means that when I am pleasuring my lover it feels better?"

"Well...We'll try that when we get home." Gallantmon answered, cupping her cheek.

"Hmm." She purred softly "What do you think the other new stats do?"

"Well...'Orgasms', I guess is pretty obvious. 'Face', 'Costume' and 'Sight' I'm a bit confused on, 'Preg-'...*ahem* 'Pregnancy', is obvious." Gallantmon answered, the two looking at the stats with him tripping up on the last one.

"How is it obvious?" Sakuyamon frowned "I don't get it."

"Well...Maybe...Maybe it gives us a chance to...HAVE kids. In the future." Gallantmon answered.

"We... Should test all these soon. In a safe environment." Sakuyamon blushed

"Exactly what I was thinking." Gallantmon answered, positioning himself to lift her up bridal style.

Sakuyamon used her staff and repaired her armour and her bodysuit, sighing happily

"My Queen? Care for a ride?" Gallantmon asked lovingly.

"Of course my king, my husband." She smiled

Gallantmon smiled, lifting her up as a bride. "One 'Grani Ride' coming up."

Soaring through the air, came a dark red and gold dragon landing before them.

"Grani? How?" Sakuyamon gasped

"I've been practising. Plus...A Queen and King should have a great steed." He answered, reassuring her

"Let's go old pal!" He called, jumping into the dragon

Grani responded affectionately, growling like a tamed dragon. The Dragon glider lowered its head to let Gallantmon and Sakuyamon onto his back.

"Home, Grani." Gallantmon ordered gently as they flew through the skies, as Gallantmon held Sakuyamon like a bride.

Sakuyamon smiled, loving the feeling

*Time skip*

Sakuyamon was back home in her bedroom, much to the request of Gallantmon to have her rest up.

So, naturally, some of her subjects were making her a feast in bed

"Thank you, everyone." Sakuyamon smiled, seeing the Digimon bring roast meat and vegetables for her, it looked like a large gravy dinner.

And then there were exotic salads, fancy sushi platters, noodle dishes, soups, ribs, elegantly dishes and more

It was a good thing she suggested all the different dishes for variety and using the natural animals, vegetables and fruits for more flavours.

"This will be all, you can go." Sakuyamon answered, a bit overwhelmed. This was a banquet that they had all cooked for her, because they were worried she was ill

"We'll guard outside for you, your highness." WereGarurumon spoke, bowing his head.

"You don't have to do that." She smiled softly

"It's no trouble, your highness. It's our honour to do so." Mistymon answered before they did as they said

'They're so good for me.' She thought as she ate. "Hmm...This ish good." She moaned gently, eating some chicken.

Downstairs in the Throne Room, Gallantmon was looking over some requirements for new buildings and such for the kingdom. But his mind was still on Sakuyamon, the only two people who knew about her stat increase page. But he begged the question: 'Who made the ORIGINAL program?'

He was looking at the purple card, suspicious

'Where did you come from?' He thought, twirling the card in his hand.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, we find ourselves with the Four Sovereigns, who seemed to be getting angrier at the fact their soldiers were failing them.

They had already lost a third of the Digital world's layers, from the outermost layer onwards, to this rebellion

"Damn it...Damn it all!" Zhuqiaomon growled, his flames becoming a darker shade of red. "I told you I should have burned them after the battle with the D-Reaper!"

"We didn't know then what we know now!" Baihumon answered, his white fur now a light grey

"Well, what CAN we do? All her knights are Ultimate or Mega." Ebonwumon spoke, one head spoke first then the second head followed. The tree on his back was turning a dark autumn green

"So? We are the Sovereigns!" Azulongmon roared

Azulongmon's light blue colour was turning a darker shade of blue, with his dark blue stripes turning purple.

"Unless we can do something...Stop her by using something she loves." Zhuqiaomon added

"What do you mean?" Azulongmon asked

"Sakuyamon cares for many...and we use THEM to get to her." Zhuqiaomon answered darkly.

"Like our little plan with the dino runt?" Baihumon smirked

"Yes...Our plan with the dino runt." The red bird Digimon nodded darkly.

The four laughed, feeling victorious

*In the Real World*

Henry was coming back from the shops, he and Terriermon were at the end of their loggerheads concerning the Digital World and helping out Takato and Rika...Or should they say King Gallantmon and Queen Sakuyamon

"Big brother!" A familiar voice called, banging on Henry's door

"Huh, Suzie? Yeah, I'm coming." Henry answered, opening his door.

He saw his sister there, smiling and holding a plate of food

"Oh...Thank you, Suzie." Henry answered

"I thought I'd make you something." Suzie smiled "You missed dinner."

"I did?" Henry asked in confusion before he looked at the time. "Oh...Guess I did."

Suzie nodded, still holding out the plate

Henry smiled gently and took the plate. "Thank you, Suzie. I'll eat it right now."

"Okay." She smiled "Can I play with Terriermon?"

Henry chuckled. "Of course you can."

"YAY! Terriermon!" Suzie called out leaving Henry alone.

"Nooo!" Terriermon screamed in betrayal as he was dragged away

Henry chuckled lightly and began to eat. 'Huh...It's really good.'

*In the Digital World*

Back at Sakuyamon's Castle, the Knights were helping move some of the refugees to their new homes.

"Okay everyone, this way. We'll get you to your new homes." Angewomon spoke leading the way

"How are you, Ms Venusmon? Mrs Junomon?" WereGarurumon asked

"We're fine, thank you." Venusmon answered

"You've all been very hospitable." Junomon followed up, even if the former female lead of the Olympic XII sounded... Defeated still

"It was our pleasure." Mistymon answered, noting the sadness in her voice.

That was when Gallantmon walked up

"Good morning everyone." Gallantmon spoke respectfully. "Ladies Junomon and Venusmon." He bowed.

"Your Highness." The others bowed.

"I guess you're taking the refugees to their new homes?" Gallantmon asked

"Yeah, we're just leaving now." BanchoLilymon answered, lifting up a large sack of materials.

"That's good." He smiled "Where's BlitzGreymon?"

"Went on ahead with the first group, as an escort." Angewomon answered. "Can't be too careful."

Gallantmon nodded, the Mega being the strongest

"So considerate. King Gallantmon, is there anything that we can do?" Venusmon asked

"N... No. We're fine." He coughed and looked away, this woman's beauty was amazing 'I'm a married man, I'm a married man.' He repeated in his mind.

"Very well, but if there is anything, we'll be happy to repay you in kind." Junomon answered

"... Actually... Can I speak to you in private?" He asked

"Of course." Junomon nodded. "Both of us or just me?"

"Both of you."

'Ooh, adventurous.' Venusmon teased in her mind. "Yes, King Gallantmon." She nodded and followed Junomon and Gallantmon

"We better keep moving." Meteormon spoke, lifting up a wagon containing building materials.

The others nodded and left

'I hope BlitzGreymon hasn't gotten himself or the villagers into trouble.' WereGarurumon thought

Over by Gallantmon and the Olympic Digimon, Gallantmon was trying to think of the words to say to them.

... When Venusmon pushed against him gently

"Meep!" He squeaked gently

"So, King Gallantmon...What was it that you wanted to ask us?" Venusmon asked with a hidden sultry tone

"Venusmon!" Junomon groaned softly

"What?" She asked, slowly backing up and looked at Juno

Gallantmon cleared his throat trying to grab their attention. "Sorry, but can I get back to the thing at hand?"

"What is it?" Junomon asked

"Isn't it obvious? He wants a trios with some goddess's." Venusmon giggled

"No that's not-!" Gallantmon blushed and snapped lightly. "I-Sakuyamon needs answers on a special card."

"Special card?" Junomon asked, Gallantmon showing the purple card

"Do either of you know what this is?" Gallantmon asked as he handed it over to them

"I don't." Junomon frowned, Venusmon gasping

"I have not seen this in years!" Venusmon squealed, taking try purple card and tapped the central symbol. Many MANY lines of code was flouting up from the card, basically showing the card's programming "Oh the nostalgia! ... Someone's been messing with it. Hmm... Oh, I see. That's why your Queen as been peeking even MY interest."

"Wait...YOU, made the card?" Gallantmon double-took. "THAT is why my wife's gotten all those stat points?"

"Not the card, the program someone has modified." She shook her head

"... Is that... Your old 'Journey Of Love' game?" Junomon asked, Venusmon nodded

"Yeah, that's right. Man...I haven't played it in years. I forgot where I left off." Venusmon continued

"Excuse me but...PLEASE explain?" Gallantmon asked, feeling stressed and confused by this 'game'

"Oh, this is a game I made when I was younger! When I was a LOT naughtier." Venusmon explained "It's a pile of data that I left in a few places in the Digital World to give some female Digimon some fun. Absorbing data can lead to them making themselves sexier OR better at sex! It was so fun back in the day!"

"Jupitermon took it away from her and forbade her from using it again after an Angewomon who got the program slowly became obsessed with sex and corrupted, becoming Lillithmon the demon of lust." Junomon continued, her tone sad as she mentioned her dead husband

"Oh...So, this was just an 'innocent' game and somehow Sakuyamon found it?" Gallantmon half-lied but asked

"Far from innocent." Venusmon shrugged "And either she or someone else found it and, not knowing what it was, used it as a basis for another program."

'Oh no, Ruki...How could she have known?' Gallantmon thought sadly and rubbed his eyes.

He was sure the girl didn't know but still

"So, how many points has your Queen accumulated? I REALLY want to see." Venusmon smiled

"Umm..." Gallantmon mumbled, pulling out her D-Arc

"Ooh! Care to share?" Venusmon asked cutely

"Venusmon, PLEASE behave! We don't even know if we're allowed to!" Junomon answered

He took the card and scanned it, showing them the stats

"Here." He spoke in worry.

 _Strength 7, Intelligence 7, Speed 7, Magic 7, Defence 7, Ranged Attacks 7, Durability 7, Evasion 7. Beauty: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

 _Beauty: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9, Face 0, Sensitivity 5, Orgasms 0, Skill 4, Pregnancy 0, Dom 1, Slave 5, Costume 0, Sight 0_

 _Achievements unlocked: All Even_

Venusmon whistled in amazement, seeing all these high numbers. "She's done REALLY well. Look, she's even got an achievement."

"Yeah, those confuse us." Gallantmon nodded

"Well, the Achievements are upgrades of sorts. Increasing the amount of stats you can have. Apparently, this one has increased her main fighting stats. She won't get any sexier, but she'll kick a lot more ass." Venusmon answered

"And it unlocked more kinky options. And wow, allure NINE?! No wonder I wanted to kiss her when I met her."

"But what does it all mean?" Gallantmon asked

"It means, Megas and below will all want to jump her bones. If she maxes THAT ONE out, MAN she'll have Lucemon wrapped around her little pinky." Venusmon smiled

"Really?!" Junomon asked in genuine shock "Wait... You mean Lillithmon did not max that stat out?"

"Looks like it. I think your Queen Sakuyamon might be the closest to maxing this one out." Venusmon answered. "Aside from ME of course."

"How much have you got in that stat?" He gulped

"A solid 10. And PROUD of it." Venusmon smiled. "I've gained LOTS of experience with that one."

With that she waved her arm, somehow growing more beautiful in the blink of an eye

Gallantmon felt himself rock hard, Junomon hugging herself as her nipples became rock hard and her pussy drenched

"See? Solid 10." Venusmon purred, stroking both Junomon's bosom and Gallantmon's cock. "What say you...we have a little tryst?"

Junomon nodded gently, kissing her

Gallantmon breathed heavily as he saw these two beautiful women kiss, his cock getting harder from Venusmon's touch...he wanted them so bad.

He opened his armour, his cock flopping out

"Oh my god. Is that ALL you? Or did you use the card?" Venusmon teased, seeing his slowly hardening cock.

"All-All me." He panted, wanting her to touch it...Taste it. Let her warm mouth wrap around his meaty shaft.

"Hmm... Looks SOOO tasty." She purred and got on her knees, helping Junomon to her knees

"I don't think I can manage this ALL by myself. Junomon...pwease hewp?" Venusmon asked cutely, gently bringing Gallantmon's cock to their lips.

Junomon nodded weakly, mesmerized by Venusmon, kissing the dick

Gallantmon moaned gently, feeling her lips connect with his member; he wanted her, he wanted both of them.

"It's. So big." Junomon panted as she gently licked and kissed his cock-head, Venusmon working the shaft.

"Ah! Oh god." He whispered, his cock getting harder and hotter, wanting to fuck Junomon's mouth, or fuck Venusmon's tits.

He didn't care which!

"Junomon...I think he's ready." Venusmon smiled as Gallantmon's cock was rock hard and throbbing against their faces

Junomon could only moan and nuzzle her face against the dick

"Pussy, ass, tits or mouth, Gallantmon? Your choice." Venusmon offered, slowly stripping both of them off.

"I can't choose." He moaned

"Well then...Let's choose FOR you. Junomon, let's make a 'sandwich'." Venusmon whispered, positioning both herself and her fellow Olympic Digimon either side of Gallantmon's dick with their exposed breasts, pressing them together around Gallantmon's dick; making a four-breasted tit-fuck.

Junomon was acting out of pure lust, licking at the head of Gallantmon's penis as she and her fellow Mega gave the knight their tit-job

"Ah! Y-You're both...So soft!" Gallantmon panted, his dick thrusting between their breasts.

"Should be." Venusmon smiled, bouncing her tits with each thrust. "We are some of the most beautiful, sexiest, Digimon around."

Gallantmon leaned back his head as they thrust, feeling his lust and climax come quickly. "I-I'm going to cum. I'm going to stain your breasts!"

Venusmon grinned and pulled back, pushing Junomon's face into Gallantmon's crotch so his dick was sheathed down her throat as he began to cum

"Hmm!" Junomon moaned happily, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat and relished the taste.

"So much. Were you backed up?" Venusmon teased

"No, not really." Gallantmon answered honestly.

"Got enough for a few more rounds?" Venusmon teased

"I think so." He nodded

*With the Knights*

The Knights where plotting, preparing a counter offence against the Sovereigns forces

"We should put an outpost here. We can survey the surroundings and maintain a quick link with the castle." BlitzGreymon spoke, suggesting what he thought.

"If we have it THERE, it'll be exposed. There's not a lot of cover there." Mistymon answered

"Perhaps we can ambush them here, by the gorge and mountains." Meteormon pointed out.

"Seems like a good idea." Angewomon nodded

"But those tunnels, they might be good cover but do they lead anywhere?" BanchoLilimon followed.

"I'll check them with some Drimogemon. It'll be fine." Meteormon answered "If need be we can sink the tunnels."

"It'll be risky if you do that." Mistymon answered

"It'll have to be done if we're cornered." Meteormon answered

"That's true...But we've still got no defences on the Northern Side." BanchoLilimon pointed at the map.

"Then we make sure they can't use that as an escape route." WereGarurumon grinned

"What're you suggesting?" BlitzGreymon asked

*time skip*

"Alright, is it in position?" BanchoLilimon asked

"Yeah, it's there." WereGarurumon nodded

BOOM!

"The trap!" BanchoLilimon turned to the explosion

"Let's go!" WereGarurumon nodded, the two leaving

The two jumped down, landing in the small self-made village

"Gah! What the hell was that?" A Digimon roared, as the explosion had not only disorientated them but also beat down a few of their numbers.

"Full Moon Claw!" WereGarurumon roared, slashing with both laws and cutting some Digimon in half

The Sovereign allied Digimon screamed as they were deleted and their data absorbed by the Knights.

"Damn you! Spiral Blade!" A Digmon, an Andromon called out, slashing at WereGarurumon, hitting him

WereGarurumon gasped, the attack piercing his stomach from behind

"WEREGARURUMON!" BlitzGreymon shouted and shot a powerful blast at the Andromon. "PLASMA STAKE!"

The Andromon and several other Digimon were deleted from that attack, leaving the small self-made village, barely full.

"ARGH! Fuckin' argh!" WereGarurumon grunted, trying to stay together.

"Hold on buddy, can you absorb the data?" BlitzGreymon asked in worry.

"Hnn! I-I can try." WereGarurumon answered, absorbing some of the closer data into himself.

Meanwhile the others were battling hard

"Come at me, you damn adversaries!" Mistymon called out, striking with his sword against other Cyborg Digimon.

"Spinning Cutter!" A Rinkmon called out, spinning around and used its arm-blades to cut at Mistymon

"Digital Bomb!" Datamon fired its fingers as bombs at Angewomon.

"Heavens Charm!" Angewomon called, creating a good ring which absorbed the darts

"Gah!" Datamon gasped as its attack was rendered useless.

"Blast Fire!" Mistymon sword collided against Rinkmon's arm-blades and incinerated the cyborg Digimon, letting the data disperse before being absorbed.

"This is almost too easy." Angewomon grinned... When a roar was heard

Stomping towards the group was a new powerful Digimon, a large metallic dinosaur Digimon; grey skinned with a black metal jaw, red, blue and white cables protruding out of it. It was MetalTyrannomon!

The giant Digimon seemed to tower over Angewomon and Mistymon.

"Oh shit!" Mistymon proclaimed

"NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon raised his left claw and shot a powerful laser from it.

The two flinched and jumped out of the way

"Who the hell is THAT?" Mistymon asked

"MetalTyrannomon, a MEGA!" Angewomon answered, the two trying to dodge them

"Where's BlitzGreymon?" Mistymon called out in panic

"NUCLEAR-!" MetalTyrannomon raised his left hand again before a different voice interrupted it

"GREAT BEAST-WOLF ROTATION!" A spinning golden-white drill shot towards MetalTyrannomon, cleaving off its hand. Spinning out of the rotation and landed in front of Angewomon and Mistymon. It was a golden wolf humanoid Digimon, holding in its right hand was a purple shaft spear with a styled crescent-blade, a dark blue cloak, dark silver boot claws and gloves and grey silver shoulder guards.

"Who-Who's this?" Angewomon gasped

"Were...Garurumon?" Mistymon asked in shock

The figure growled and looked behind him. "I'm CresGarurumon now."

The two gasped as they saw that their friend had Digivolved. He was now a MEGA!

MetalTyrannomon roared as it fired from its right hand. "FIRE BLAST II!"

CresGarurumon clasped his crescent-blade weapon and spun it, deflecting the attack and retaliated. "Great Beast-Wolf Rotation!" Spinning back, still keeping the momentum of his swing he leapt up and towards MetalTyrannomon, drilling into the Digimon's chest, where all the wires seemed to emerge from.

"Damn." BlitzGreymon blinked

MetalTyrannomon roared as its chest was being impaled by CresGarurumon's attack, its data was flying out of it...Until the Knight tore through the Sovereign's ally and deleted him.

"Now decay." He said simply

The Knights didn't absorb the data, CresGarurumon let the data disperse throughout the Digital World. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Angewomon nodded

"Thank you for the save." Mistymon added falling to a knee

"Mistymon! What's wrong?" Angewomon flew to him, holding him in her arms.

"I feel... Tired." He sighed

"Let's get you back to the castle. You can rest up." Angewomon answered, reassuring him

She picked him up carefully, Meteormon emerging from the floor

"Is everyone alright? All the tunnels are primed now." Meteormon asked

"Whoa!" He gasped as he saw CresGarurumon

"Hey." CresGarurumon smiled

"W-WereGarurumon?" Meteormon gasped

"CresGarurumon." BlitzGreymon answered, flying back with the others.

"He Digivolved!" Meteormon cheered

"That's right." BanchoLilimon nodded

"Let-let's go home...I don't...feel great." Mistymon groaned, trying to stay together.

Angewomon's eyes widened before she took off flying, carrying him

"Hold on, Mistymon. I'll get you back!" Angewomon reassured him

*with Gallantmon*

We find Gallantmon exhausted and lying on the grass, with Venusmon and Junomon in his arms; the three had just finished, what could only be described as 'A tumultuous romp'. Leaving Gallantmon's seed safely in their wombs.

Junomon was asleep, Venusmon grinning

"So, how was your first time with the Olympic Digimon?" Venusmon asked gently

"It...It was amazing." Gallantmon answered. "Different...I can't believe I did it."

"Hmm... And I am sure you're queen will match your skill." She grinned

"Trust me...Sakuyamon's AMAZING." Gallantmon answered

"Is she in an open relationship?" Venusmon asked

"Sort off." He nodded

"Well...I'm happy to share." Venusmon smiled. "As long as she agrees."

Gallantmon nodded, unable to hold back a smile

"Hmm..." Junomon mumbled gently

"We'll have to ask Junomon as well, whether or not she wants to join too." Gallantmon whispered

"She'll join." Venusmon nodded

Above their heads were Angewomon and Mistymon, with the latter being carried.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gallantmon thought aloud, seeing the two Knights

He re-summoned his armour and called Grani, having a bad feeling about this

"Go back to the castle, stay safe." Gallantmon asked of them before flying off.

"I...Okay." Venusmon answered, getting dressed and woke Junomon up

*At the Castle*

"Hold on, Mistymon, hold on. It'll be alright." Angewomon reassured him, feeling his body began to break down.

"I doubt it." Mistymon whispered, his voice distorting, his body beginning to digitize.

"You are NOT leaving us! I didn't even see you get hit!" Angewomon snapped, trying not to cry

"It was a Phantomon... I think I got hit with a curse." Mistymon said in a static filled voice

"Damn it, damn them! I-I'm going to kill them!" Angewomon cried as they landed

"Don't-don't become them." Mistymon answered, his voice becoming more distorted

That was when Gallantmon landed next to them

"Mistymon, Angewomon, what's happened?" Gallantmon asked

"A Phantomon, he's gotten Mistymon. He-he's-." Angewomon cried, trying to hold onto him.

"Where...Where is the Queen?" Mistymon asked

"Still resting in her room." She nodded

"Tell...Tell her...I was proud. To be her Knight." Mistymon smiled and exhaled slowly, disappearing into data.

"Mistymon!" Angewomon screamed, her arms giving out and hugging herself as she stared down in shock

Gallantmon frowned, kneeling down to Angewomon; putting his hand on her shoulder. 'What can I say about this? It's just like Leomon.' He thought, Angewomon jumping against his chest and crying

Gallantmon frowned and consoled her, hugging her and rubbing her back. "It's okay...It's okay to cry."

He did not even notice when her helmet fell to the floor, Gallantmon's armoured hand sliding up and down her white silk clad back

"It's alright." Gallantmon whispered, still trying to help out

*Time Skip*

Elsewhere in the growing kingdom a recently Digivolved Black Cat was walking around proudly in her new Champion form

The young Salamon had transformed into BlackGatomon. She was one step closer to her dream, to become a Knight.

She was walking into the castle, smiling proudly

She had spent many days, getting stronger and perfecting her techniques. She was still a ways to go, but she was getting there.

'I hope that Knight Angewomon will be happy to see...me.' BlackGatomon thought before she saw a gathering of the Knights and fellow Digimon...at a funeral. And she was hearing the eulogy.

"We are here today, to honour the passing of a...A great Knight. Mistymon, was one of my original Knights. I met him when he was a Candlemon." Sakuyamon spoke, choking up. "Always working with her fellow Knights. A fierce friend and...And a lover."

The Digimon nodded and heard their queen speak, Angewomon was crying and being held by Meteromon.

BlackGatomon moved to the back of the rows, hearing what had happened.

"No...No Queen should lose her Knights. Wormmon...Mistymon. I will never forget them." Sakuyamon wept, but kept her composure. "They were some of the first to risk their lives, joining my side in this battle. I am sad that they are also the first to fall. And that they will not see our victory."

"To our honoured fallen. We will never forget you." Sakuyamon finished, Gallantmon going to her and held her gently

'Oh...Oh my god. I-I didn't know.' BlackGatomon thought sadly, feeling that this would be VERY bad if she goes to Angewomon now. 'Sir Mistymon, I'm so sorry.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was two months later since the death of Mistymon, the kingdom had their time of mourning for him, but Angewomon was still heartbroken.

She had not worn her helmet for that entire time and did not speak to anyone but the king. She did not join training or missions

She was a shell of her former self, it was concerning for her fellow Knights and the royal family.

But they could not do much, they had done a lot and did not know what else they could do

"Should we go out on patrol?" BlitzGreymon asked, looking at his fellow Knights.

Meteormon had Digivolved becoming a giant version of himself with his body looking bright white with what looked like grass growing between his rocky body, this new form called Planetmon

And the knights had also gathered several other Digimon to their ranks, one being a woman with pale white skin wearing a kinky looking leather outfit

Another one was a small silver ball-shaped Digimon with red boxing gloves.

"Welcome all. And welcome to the Knights of Queen Sakuyamon." BanchoLilimon spoke to the half a dozen different Digimon, a mix of Champions and Ultimates, with the two we named being the at the front of the small group

The group responded accordingly, seeing their superiors in front of them.

The leather outfit wearing Digimon was LadyDevimon, otherwise known as BlackGatomon from the previous month.

She had Digivolved rather fast, wanting to prove herself and to take the place of her idol to try and bring her back to her old self

"Now, we're gonna be splitting you into groups. Get to know each other and learn about your teammates." CresGarurumon spoke "You will be put on patrols or in attack forces WITH your partner." He continued "Until we know you can watch one Mon's back, you will not be heavily connected with the army."

"Yes, sir!" The Digimon nodded

BanchoLillymon was busy handing out folded pieces of paper before she rejoined her fellow knights "Stick to your groups, stay safe and take shifts when protecting your posts." BanchoLilimon continued

"If you open the paper it will show a number. Go to the stand that has your number, you will find your partner there." BlitzGreymon explained

The group nodded and opened their papers.

LadyDevimon looked at her number. 'Number 5, okay...' She thought, trying to find the post.

She soon found the stall, her leather outfit making its unique sound as her heels clicked over the stone floor

"Okay...I'm here." LadyDevimon spoke gently

She looked around, genuinely curious about who her partner would be

"Hello there." A female voice spoke from behind her.

"Huh?" LadyDevimon blinked, looking at the Digimon

It was one of her fellow Digimon new Knights that was behind her.

"Rabbitmon?" LadyDevimon asked

It was a pink rabbit with a blue bandana and green eyes

"Hello." LadyDevimon smiled, finding the Digimon VERY cute

"Looks like we're partners, doesn't it?" Rabbitmon smiled, hopping up to her

"Yep." LadyDevimon nodded

"There are some real sexy girls here!" Rabbitmon giggled, clearly a bit of a pervert

"I guess." LadyDevimon sweat dropped and laughed gently

'Oh boy, I just hope things don't get weird.' LadyDevimon thought to herself.

"I wonder what our first mission will be?" Rabbitmon thought

"P-Probably a scouting mission. Something simple I guess." LadyDevimon answered honestly and tried to change the subject.

"Ah, group five." CresGarurumon nodded as he walked over "You two will patrol around the city."

"Yes, sir." Rabbitmon answered with a nod

"Y-Yes Knight CresGarurumon." LadyDevimon answered respectfully.

"It's okay to drop the 'Knight' part. Kind of a mouthful for people to say our names." CresGarurumon answered. "And besides, you are basically knights yourselves. Knights in training, yes, but you are on your way."

"Now, let's scout the city."

"Sir." The two answered, following their group leader.

The group began to walk through the kingdom, LadyDevimon realising they where patrolling the market area

'Wow, all the people.' LadyDevimon thought gently, seeing all her fellow Digimon work and live among each other.

She had, of course, walked these paths many, many times. Buying food and any other things she needed but right now, keeping her eyes out for those in need or those that might be causing trouble did she realise how many Digimon there were that walked through this area

She was going to protect them now. She was a Knight, even in training.

It was just a bit overwhelming

Sakuyamon's kingdom had grown since the start of her mission. 25% of the Digital world was under her control, a bit from all four directional beasts kingdoms

And soon, an unexpected appearance in the marketplace.

"Lady Tinkermon?" LadyDevimon asked

"Oh, hello there. Everyone doing okay?" Tinkermon asked, holding a large bushel of apples

"Yes my Lady." CresGarurumon bowed "May I ask why you are here?"

"Getting some things for the castle. Plus...I like getting out now and again." Tinkermon responded.

The three nodded in understanding at that

"I better let you get on with your work. Good day." Tinkermon answered, leaving with a smile.

"Should we not follow her, protect her? She is the queen's lover." LadyDevimon asked loyally

"That's a good suggestion, but we're to patrol the market, not focus solely on Tinkermon." CresGarurumon answered. "If you want, you can protect her."

"No, you're right sir." LadyDevimon shook her head "We should continue our patrol."

"A good answer." CresGarurumon responded. "Come along."

"Um, CresGarurumon, Sir. I've got a question." Rabbitmon asked as she hopped along

"You can ask." He responded, keeping his gaze among the people

"Well...I was wondering, wasn't there another Knight with you back in the early days? I mean no offence; but wasn't there a Biyomon in your group?" Rabbitmon asked nervously

"There was. He left, because he wasn't up for the task." CresGarurumon answered with a heavy sigh.

'I did wonder.' LadyDevimon thought

"He wasn't a battler." CresGarurumon shook his head

"I guess that makes sense." Rabbitmon nodded.

The group continued patrolling the city, and aside from a few arguments involving market stalls, all was quiet.

In the castle, Sakuyamon was sitting on her throne. Though she had gotten through Mistymon's death, she felt weak. She didn't feel that powerful means. She needed to get out and get stronger.

Unfortunately Venusmon had not let her use up any of the points she had gathered since her knight's death

It was...definitely tough. It was like she was frozen in time, still improving but not really.

 _Sakuyamon traits:_

 _Strength, Intelligence, Speed, Magic, Defence, Ranged Attacks, Durability, Evasion: 7_

 _Beauty Main Stats: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

 _Beauty Additional Stats: Face 0, Sensitivity 5, Orgasms 0, Skill 4, Pregnancy 0, Dom 1, Slave 5, Costume 0, Sight 0_

 _Remaining points to spend: 10_

"Sakuyamon...Please come out." Gallantmon spoke from outside the door, knocking gently. "Everyone's worried...I'M worried."

"NOT UNTIL SHE GIVES ME BACK MY D-ARC!" Sakuyamon snapped, almost sounding like a child

"Oh boy..." Gallantmon sighed. "If I get it back for you, will you come out?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay, okay. I'll go get your D-Arc." Gallantmon answered and sighed, going to get it.

As the King walked through the castle, he was going to try and find Venusmon, she had a habit of 'vanishing' around the castle. Junomon was more consistent in her routine.

"I should see her first." Gallantmon frowned, going to Junomon. She might know where Venusmon was

Junomon was currently in the gardens, sitting and reading.

"Junomon?" He asked, walking towards the beautiful queen

"Ah, hello King Gallantmon. What do you want?" Junomon asked kindly, putting the book down.

"Do you know where Venusmon is? I need to find her for Sakuyamon." He responded

"I see." Junomon nodded, her tone slightly jealous

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "I know we haven't talked in a while."

"I am fine." She nodded, gently grasping his hand for a second

'Oh.' Gallantmon blinked and blushed under his helmet. Though he and she have had sex that month ago, they never really had a 'real talk'.

She has seemed to have moved on from her dead husband, choosing him after their sexual escapade

"I-I'm glad." He gulped lightly. "Junomon...I-I'd like it if...We could try to continue this 'relationship'."

She nodded, taking his helmet off carefully

"You...are very handsome, Gallantmon." Junomon commented with a blushing smile.

"You are beautiful." He added

The two looked at each other and gently kissed. Nothing over the top, but gentle and kind.

"... I... Need to find Venusmon." He smiled as he broke the kiss "But I am happy to finish this later."

"I'll wait." Junomon smiled back, letting him go.

Gallantmon nodded and left, going to find Venusmon.

"... Where is she?" He asked again

Junomon chuckled lightly and looked up at him.

*With Venusmon*

Said Olympian Digimon was out of the castle and the grounds, she had spent her time inside and just wanted to stretch her legs, going by the waterfall and seeing the stream and the flowers.

She was currently sitting in a rock, smelling a flower while she met her bare feet relax in the flowing stream

"Hmm...It's been a while since I've done this." Venusmon talked to herself.

"Venusmon?" Gallantmon asked as he walked over

"Hello, Gallantmon. Lovely day isn't it?" Venusmon smiled.

"Yeah...It is." He nodded

"I suppose you're after Sakuyamon's Card." She responded

Gallantmon nodded and went over to her, sitting down.

"Why'd you take it?" He asked calmly.

"Because." Venusmon answered coyly.

"That is not an answer." He frowned

"Well, I took it, because of our Queen." She answered

"What about her?" Gallantmon asked

"She needs to get out of this depression. I didn't know Mistymon that long but...I had friends I lost too." Venusmon answered

"So I stole this so we can force her to try it out, cheer her up."

"... Let's go then." He nodded, grasping her hand

"Yeah? You think we can do it?" Venusmon asked

"Yes." He smiled

"Well then, let's get our Queen out of her slump." Venusmon smiled, jumping onto Grani

Gallantmon blinked and got onto Grani as well. "Do I need to ask where you got Grani?"

"I asked him nicely to fly me over here." She smiled

"Uh-huh." Gallantmon chuckled as they flew back to the castle.

Venusmon wrapped his arms around her, giggling gently

"Hang on." Gallantmon spoke, as they flew off.

*In the Forests*

We now find ourselves with Mamemon and his partner Gryzmon, a large dark-blue bear-like Digimon with red armour and large claws

"You sure we should be out here?" Gryzmon asked with a slightly... Unintellectual sort of voice

"I'm sure. We're supposed to be protecting the scout towers; right?" Mamemon asked

"Yeah but that was back three miles ago." Gryzmon commented

"Hey, I'm not saying we're lost!" Mamemon snapped

"No, **I** am." Gryzmon answered

"Shut up!" Mamemon huffed

The two stumbled around, looking for some semblance of their Queen's scout area.

But still, they were lost.

"Are we-?" Gryzmon asked

"For the last time. We. Are not. LOST!" Mamemon shouted, catching the attention of some VERY territorial Digimon. "I know EXACTLY where we are!"

"Y'eh, in MY bleedin' territry!" A large Minotarumon thudded and glared, while also holding a large club.

"Oh crap." Gryzmon gulped in worry, seeing this large bull-like Digimon glaring down at them

Mamemon growled and cracked his knuckles

"Ge'r outta my territry!" The Minotarumon roared and slammed his club into the ground, to try and crush the two.

Mamemon stopped the club from slamming down on him and Gryzmon, trying to knock it back with his "ONE-TWO PUNCH!"

The sudden punches from Mamemon's fists managed to punch back the club and Minotarumon's weight was working against him.

"Wh-whoa!" Minotarumon grunted, trying to get his balance. "DARKSIDE QUAKE!" His cannon arm shot a blast of concussive energy to get back up and knock down the Knights in training

Mamemon jumped before the shockwave hit him, Gryzmon quickly climbing a tree

"Get outta me bloody territry!" Minotarumon ordered, grabbing one of the trees to replace his club and swung it around.

"I think we gotta move." Gryzmon spoke

"No way, we gotta fight." Mamemon answered, trying to dodge the tree that Minotarumon threw at him.

"Bloody 'vaders!" Minotarumon growled, putting his cannon arm onto the tree and used a concussive blast again. "DARKSIDE QUAKE!"

"JUMP!" Gryzmon called out, jumping to the ground and wanted to get out of there.

"Dang it! SMILEY BOMB!" Mamemon called out, shooting his hand at Minotarumon and grew it back

The first exploded in the Minotaur's face, making it stumble for a second

"Damn you BOTH!" Minotarumon growled, clutching at its own face and snorted in anger. REALLY pissed off now.

"We should run!" Gryzmon urged

"No way. We're Knights!" Mamemon answered

"We'll be DEAD!" Gryzmon responded, soon being swatted away and breaking through a tree.

"GRYZMON!" Mamemon called out, running to him, only to be grabbed by Minotarumon.

"You're. In. MY BLODDY HOME!" Minotarumon snarled, tightening his grip

"ARGH!" Mamemon screamed as he was being crushed

BZZZZZ!

"Huh? Whuzzah?" Minotarumon heard that loud buzzing

"Hnn?" Mamemon grunted, trying to look around with only one eye open.

SHINK!

"GAH!" Minotarumon roared, releasing Mamemon as a dark red and blue blur streaked across and cut Minotarumon's hand.

Mamemon fell to the floor, grunting in pain. Trying to see the figure, but could only see a gold and red blur.

"You! Whu're you-?" Minotarumon snarled

The figure turned around and appeared to be a blur to Mamemon. But his mind was only on Gryzmon, trying to get his friend.

"They came-!" Minotarumon pointed, only to be stopped. "Fine. THEY tress-tress...They came into MY home!"

Mamemon crawled to Gryzmon, who was still hurt badly. "G-Gryzmon..."

"Hnn...Ah..." Gryzmon groaned, trying to talk but fell unconscious.

Mamemon soon followed, but he felt his body being lifted, carried by something or someone.

*Elsewhere*

BlitzGreymon was walking through another part of the city with his students/trainees

"Alright, keep up." BlitzGreymon spoke, leading their way.

The two students were a pair of KnightChessmon. One white and one black. They seemed to be armoured Centaurs while holding a large dart that they used as jousting lances.

"Sir!" They saluted

'Heh, two true future Knights.' BlitzGreymon thought kindly. "This way, we've got a lot to survey."

"Stop! Thief!" A Digimon called out as a fast Digimon ran carrying a bunch of food

"Looks like we're on the clock. KnightChessmon Black Get on ahead. KnightChessmon White, we'll cut him off from the sides." BlitzGreymon spoke

"Sir." They nodded, taking off

'Obedient pair.' BlitzGreymon thought as he leaped over the stalls.

The quick-footed thief Digimon rushed through the streets and almost to the exit of the city, only to be caught off by KnightChessmon Black.

"Halt, thief!" The KnightChessmon Black commanded, blocking the way.

The thief was a violet coloured Elecmon with yellow stripes. Carrying a bag in his mouth, that he gripped tightly.

The purple Elecmon ran right into BlitzGreymon's leg, falling to the floor

"Urgh..." The violet Elecmon groaned as its bag was taken.

BlitzGreymon sighed and looked inside, seeing the contents; five apples, bread and some meat. 'Poor kid, must be hungry. But there's too much here for just one Digimon.'

"What shall we do with him?" KnightChessmon-White asked as he saw the thief and the bag.

"We'll give him a fair trial. We're not judges." BlitzGreymon answered, KnightChessmon-Black picking up the violet Elecmon. "Back to the castle."

"Yes, sir!" The two KnightChessmon nodded and stood to attention, walking alongside their Master.

*Back at the Castle*

Gallantmon and Venusmon were now riding back on Grani, they landed outside the balcony of Sakuyamon's room.

"Card please." Gallantmon asked kindly, opening his hand.

"Party pooper." Venusmon pouted.

Gallantmon shook his head and sighed, knocking on the window. "Sakuyamon I'm back. And I've brought the card. And your D-Arc." He added, taking the device from Venusmon as well

"But I've got your dick!" Venusmon called through playfully, grasping Gallantmon's penis as her hand slipped under his armour

"Hey!" Gallantmon squeaked a little

Sakuyamon ripped open the curtains open and pulled the two into the bedroom

"WHOA!" The two called out

Sakuyamon's quick reflexes managed to grab the D-Arc and card out of Gallantmon's hands, clinging to them tightly.

"Now... Let's try these out." Venusmon smiled

"Venusmon...What're you-?" Sakuyamon asked, before having her breasts groped by said Olympic Digimon

"Go on, let's see what these new stats do. I want to see and you've got ten points saved up." She urged

"It's MY decision to spend them! And I don't want to!" Sakuyamon answered, sounding like a person who didn't want to change.

"Sakuyamon..." Gallantmon frowned.

"Why? It's been-" Venusmon responded

"DON'T!" Sakuyamon slammed her staff into the ground, causing the room to shake.

The two looked at her...And Gallantmon sighed. He knew what this was. He had seen it once before with Jerry. "Sakuyamon." He spoke tenderly, walking to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't!" She cried. "It-it's not-"

"Huh?" Venusmon blinked

"It's MY decision to spend them! And I don't want to!" Sakuyamon answered, sounding like a person who didn't want to change. A hostility and fire that showed some inner fear

"Sakuyamon..." Gallantmon frowned.

"Why? It's been-" Venusmon responded

"DON'T!" Sakuyamon slammed her staff into the ground, causing the room to shake "This is not up to debate!"

The two looked at her...And Gallantmon sighed. He knew what this was. He had seen it once before with Jerry. "Sakuyamon." He spoke tenderly, walking to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't!" She cried. "It-it's not-"

"I know. I know. It's not fair." He rubbed her back, letting her emotions flood.

"Huh?" Venusmon blinked as she examined the situation. Venusmon saw how hurt and afraid Sakuyamon was. Even after the month had passed, she missed Mistymon. She did not blame herself for his death, she missed a friend... And she was afraid as well

"It's alright. Look at me." Gallantmon soothed her, making her look up at him. "You're the strongest person I know, Sakuyamon. You're an amazing woman, the one that I love."

"How can you? When I couldn't protect my Knight?" Sakuyamon asked "When I failed my friend? When that PROGRAM just... It CHANGES me, my love. Each one of those points, it has a potential to twist me. If I'm not careful I could... I could fail everyone because of its power over me. And my temptations."

"He lived for you because he BELIEVED in you. He fought for you, as a Knight should. Don't let yourself suffer because of what happened." Gallantmon answered. "And I cannot believe I am seeing you so... Afraid of yourself. You are a kind person, even under that tough exterior. NO one manipulates you. No one CONTROLS you. And the card? ... You are not a hormone filled teenager. You control these urges, you do not how to their whims. And with us here, you have someone to take your lust and urges out on. You only loose if you surrender... And you never surrender."

"... Goggle-Head." She whispered

"Now that's enough moping around Ice Queen. Stand up tall, get a hold of yourself and save the world." He smiled "Be the Digimon Queen." He encouraged

"... You're right." She nodded and stood tall before she glared at Venusmon "That still does not excuse her for stealing my D-Arc! My last connection to my past lives as Rika and Renamon!"

"Sorry! I was only trying to help!" Venusmon held up her hands in surrender

"So...My Queen. What do you want to spend those points on?" Gallantmon asked. "We're here for you."

"I know." She answered, getting her remaining points and her stats up.

 _Strength, Intelligence, Speed, Magic, Defence, Ranged Attacks, Durability, Evasion: 7_

 _Beauty Main Stats: Bust 6, Hips 7, Waist 6, Allure 9_

 _Beauty Additional Stats: Face 0, Sensitivity 5, Orgasms 0, Skill 4, Pregnancy 0, Dom 1, Slave 5, Costume 0, Sight 0_

 _Remaining points to spend: 10_

Sakuyamon looked at Gallantmon and Venusmon. She chose her first point, she filled her 'Allure'

... Venusmon's hand grabbed her wrist just short, not letting her add that point to that section

"I wouldn't do that." She shook her head

"Why not? Wouldn't it-" Sakuyamon asked

"Trust me, NOT a good idea." Venusmon answered

"Okay." Sakuyamon sighed and retracted the point

She looked at her remaining ten points, she looked at her newer Beauty Stats. She didn't know why...But she increased her 'Sensitivity' by one, put five into 'Skill', leaving four points remaining.

Figuring she could use some more points to fight, she increased her 'Intelligence' and 'Magic' by two each, using all her points.

PING!

Achievement Unlocked!

"Huh?" The three mega Digimon wondered as the sign popped up.

'Exchanging Gifts. You can now freely take points back and store them for later. Point storage and allocation allowed once per day.'

"I-I can retract my points now?" Sakuyamon asked in confusion

"Incredible!" Venusmon grinned "Now we can try the other scores, see what they do!"

"Yes...But first things first." Sakuyamon spoke, activating the achievement and lowered the 'Slave' section to zero from five, giving her five free points. "I'm NO-ONE'S 'Slave'." She immediately felt the 'Slave' attribute lower.

"Err..." Gallantmon gulped in worry.

"I won't use the points now. I'll save them for later." Sakuyamon answered

"Okay." Venusmon sighed "I KNOW what that attribute is and you do not seem to know what it is."

"If you know what it is, then you'll KNOW that...FUCKING Starmon used it to try and break me. Made me his...'bitch'." Sakuyamon answered.

"While also upping your sensitivity." She sighed "All 'Slave' does is enjoy being dominated in sex, it makes you enjoy being the Sub. You don't LITERALLY become people's slave. It is probably the sensitivity on top of slave that messed you up, sensory overload."

"O-oh..." Sakuyamon pulled back on her feelings. Well, the damage was done now. She had her points now, with no idea what to put them in.

"Why don't we try Costume? That seems like the safest." Gallantmon suggested

"Okay." Sakuyamon nodded, adding the five points to 'Costume'...And nothing happened. Well, she didn't FEEL anything happen.

"Huh?" She blinked at herself

"So...What does 'Costume' do?" Gallantmon asked Venusmon

Venusmon blinked and shrugged

"Well...We'll figure that out when we get to it." Sakuyamon answered...and realised that her clothes were freer than they once were.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking down to see her cloths didn't seem different... And then they suddenly changed as her mind wandered slightly

"Whoa...Okay, that's new." Sakuyamon gasped, seeing that her clothes turned into a purple and gold silken robe.

She blinked and thought, her cloths shifting into a familiar set of white shirt and blue jeans only... Modified for a more mature woman

"Whoa, so THIS is what 'Costume' does?" Gallantmon asked

"Got to admit...I DO like this." Sakuyamon answered

Suddenly there was a 'shudder' of light that washed over her and she could no longer change her cloths at will. Instead a new image emerged from the D-Arc's screen showing a picture of her and several arrows around her body

"What the heck is all that?" Gallantmon asked Venusmon, to which she just shrugged not knowing what it was

She began to press the different arrows and different parts of her clothing began to change into mix matched randomness until she hit a big arrow that changed all of her cloths to change into a matching set, this time she was wearing a strange and fancy purple dress

"... It's a costume select." Gallantmon realised

"So now I can choose different costumes?" Sakuyamon asked, looking at the dress.

"And mix and match the parts, it looks like." Venusmon nodded, kissing Sakuyamon's breasts which were slightly being shown off by the dress

"Ah! Hmm~. L-Looks like I'm still...Sensitive." She panted, feeling Venusmon's lips on her exposed bosom.

"You never turned the stat down. And can't until tomorrow." Venusmon grinned in victory, sucking Sakuyamon's nipple through the dress

"Hmm~, you bitch." Sakuaymon moaned, moaning an insult at her. "G-Goggle-Head...get. Juno and Tinkermon."

"Fine." He smiled childishly

"Don't wait up for me." He smirked and left, going to get them.

Outside the gates of Sakuyamon's Kingdom, were Mamemon and Gryzmon, unconscious and alive. Whoever had saved them, were now gone and had left them there for their safety.

Whoever it was, the two Knights-In-Training didn't know if it was good or evil.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Digimon Queen Rika**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **We do not own any of these characters. All rights belong to the respective owners**

 **Reviews:**

SargentEpsilon: That's probably my bad. There's a LOT to remember and update on different files.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day; around midday with Sakuyamon hearing what happened back in the forest, she wanted to know what had happened to the both of them.

"I am very disappointed with you." She frowned at both of them

"We're sorry, Your Majesty." The two apologised

"BanchoLilimon, where did ask for them to meet you?" Sakuyamon asked

"MILES back from where they said they were." BanchoLilimon answered sadly

"Really?" She frowned

"We got lost." Mamemon answered shamefully.

"And we couldn't find our way back." Gryzmon followed up. "After we walked past the meeting point because Mamemon wanted to get to work so we would be promoted quicker."

"Damn it, Mamemon..." Sakuyamon frowned and sighed.

"Hey!" Mamemon snapped at Gryzmon snapped

"S'true, you wanted to get better as a Knight." Gryzmon answered. " **I** wanted to go back!"

Mamemon snarled and clenched his fists

"Mamemon, Gryzmon that's enough!" Sakuyamon called out, calling quiet.

The two Digimon gulped as they soon quietened down.

"Mamemon... I am ashamed with you." She frowned

"My-My Queen?" Mamemon frowned, his heart sinking hearing this

"Y-You can't be serious." Mamemon stammered, broken-hearted and began to glare at her.

"I AM serious. From this moment forward, you are no longer a Knight." Sakuyamon remained strong as she looked at him

"You were taught patience and caring for your comrades are the most important aspects of a knight again and again during your training. Now you have not only ignored those lessons but you have proven that you think those lessons are lies and worthless, that they do not matter. You disregarded the safety of your fellow knight while also disobeying orders just for your pride and for glory. You invaded another Digimon's land and attacked him. Get out of my sight."

"But-you...You can't!" Mamemon snapped.

"I already have." Sakuyamon answered. "Get out."

"You-!" Mamemon tried to attack but was stopped by BanchoLilimon, by knocking him out.

"Forgive me, My Queen. I'll get rid of him." BanchoLilimon answered sadly, taking him away.

Sakuyamon nodded sadly and sat down.

BanchoLilimon looked down in shame, and looking at Mamemon with disgust, as she dragged him away via her vine yo-yo

'It's not her fault. Each Knight is different.' Sakuyamon thought sadly. "Gryzmon, you are excused. We will find a group to add you to so you can continue your path to being a knight." She sighed

"H-Honestly, Your Highness...I...I dunno if I'm cut out for it...I couldn't do anything." Gryzmon answered sadly.

"Because there was nothing to do." She assured "Your comrade forced you to go beyond your meeting point, he ignored your advice and you did not attack when he provoked someone else. You are a kind soul. You will be a great a knight as... As those who had fallen. They were a lot like you." She was clearly slightly sad as she said the last bit but was entirely honest

Gryzmon's eyes widened and lowered his head to the floor. "Y-Your Highness, I-I'm not worthy."

"Then be worthy." She encouraged

"I-I promise. I'll do my best." Gryzmon answered, leaving with new vigour and loyalty for his Queen.

Sakuyamon sighed contently and looked on.

"That was a good thing you did." Gallantmon reassured her.

"I know...But from what they said when recounting yesterday...A 'red and gold' Digimon, does that sound like anyone we know?" Sakuyamon spoke.

"No, not really. And it wasn't me, I wasn't anywhere near Minotarumon's location." Gallantmon answered

"I know." She nodded, holding his hand. "Besides, you are silver and red. Outside of Crimson Mode and I doubt you were in that form for this."

"Yeah, true." Gallantmon nodded

"We'll figure it out." Sakuyamon spoke, getting up. "I'm going out for a little while."

"Want me to come with you?" He asked in concern

Sakuyamon thought for a little...and she nodded. "Please. I need the company."

He nodded and held her hand

"We'll look after the castle." Junomon spoke, alongside Tinkermon and Venusmon

"I know, I trust you." Sakuyamon smiled.

*Elsewhere in the Digital World*

We find ourselves at a makeshift camp, a fire with fish and meat cooking over it. And two figures were sitting, watching their meals cook.

Both being feminine, one looking a bit like a nurse and the other like a nun

"Is it done yet?" The nurse asked quietly.

The nun prodded the meat gently and saw the juices pour out. "Little longer." She responded

"Good." The nurse mumbled, rubbing her stomach in hunger

"How're you holding up?" The nun asked kindly.

"Just...Just hungry." The nurse answered, holding her staff, her staff looking like a five point trident

"It will be okay little sister, it is nearly finished." The nun assured

"I can't believe what happened still...It-it was a nightmare." The nurse began to choke up, almost coughing in sadness

"We got separated from all the knights." The nun nodded, holding the nurse close "It will be okay Blanc, we can survive without them."

The nurse, now named 'Blanc', hummed gently. "Thank you, Noir." Using her sister's name

"It shall be fine." Noir assured once more, smiling

The two continued to wait for their meal to be cooked until it was ready.

Through the forests and deep into the caverns of the Digital World, there was a group of six walking through them. Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Cyberdramon, along with their Tamers.

Their clothes were ripped and dirty

After spending months in the Digital World, raiding the various villages of Queen Sakuyamon, though they were mostly unsuccessful. Sure they had gotten a few lucky hits in, but the villages were protected by the Knights.

Half the world... The Sovereigns were becoming impatient

"Ryo...What're we doing here?" Kenta asked sadly, his spirit was diminished and his clothes looked like they were through thick thorn bushes.

"We need to find her castle." He snarled

"It's been six MONTHS. Every time we get close, we're pushed back." Kazu followed, he had lost his cap three months back and his clothes were only stitched up by some loose string.

"We can do this!" He hissed

"What's with you man? You're burning us out." Kenta spoke

"We've got a FUCKING job to do!" Ryo snapped, stopping and grabbed Kenta's remaining shirt and slammed him into the cavern wall.

"H...hey! Let me go!" Kenta cried

"Ryo, let him-!" Guardomon began to defend his partner, but Cyberdramon snarled stopping him.

"I am NOT ending this!" Ryo snapped before he dropped the guy and walked off

Both Ryo and Cyberdramon walked off in a rage, Kenta and Kazu were looking in fear at their 'leader' now.

"Kenta? Kazu?" Guardromon and MarineAngemon asked them in worry and exhaustion

"We're fine." Kenta sighed

Kazu groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah...Fine."

*In the forests*

Sakuyamon and Gallantmon were walking through the forests, passing the flowers that were growing there. "Hey, the flowers look great." Gallantmon smiled

"Yes...Yes, they do." Sakuyamon nodded, albeit a little sad

"Still thinking about Ma-" Gallantmon began to speak before Sakuyamon raised her hand to stop him.

"I don't want any reminding." Sakuyamon answered

"Sorry." He apologised.

"It's fine. I can't believe how much I've grown in all this time." Sakuyamon spoke, looking around.

"You've always been a badass woman." Gallantmon teased

"And you've got a nice one." She smiled, slapping his posterior playfully.

"Hey." He frowned, waving a finger at her teasingly

"Come on, let's just walk." She asked

Gallantmon grinned and slapped her ass, running off in front of her

"Hey!" She gasped and ran after him, the Knight Digimon laughing as he ran.

"Catch me if you can Ice Queen!" He called back with a teasing smile

"Oh, it is ON, GOGGLE-HEAD!" She called out, running as fast as he was.

Both began to laugh, feeling like kids

The two ran deeper into the forests, not noticing where they were going and soon they were in a large lake area, surrounded by flowers and saplings.

Gallantmon looked ahead and screeched to a halt...Not noticing that Sakuyamon was hot on his trails and crashed into him, the two flying straight into the lake.

"AAAHHH!" The two armoured Mega's yelled in shock, soon splashing into the water

The two were under the water for a growing period of time. Their bubbles were soon getting less and less...Until two shadows pulled out of the water.

"GAH!" Sakuyamon and Gallantmon gasped for air as they had swum to the surface.

The two panted lightly, holding each other's hand

"Are-are you okay?" Gallantmon panted, looking at her, trying to keep her afloat.

"Yeah." Sakuyamon nodded, smiling. You did not need to 'breath' in the Digital World but still

Gallantmon soon began to pull her to the shore, hoping that his armour didn't weigh him down.

"Gallantmon, wait." Sakuyamon spoke, swimming with him.

"Wh-what?" He asked, grabbing onto the shoreline and pulled themselves up...Which revealed Sakuyamon in a golden and purple bikini!

"... How..." He mumbled, unable to look away

"Take off your armour...I want to swim." Sakuyamon purred, teasing him

He nodded, getting out of the lake to take his armour off

Sakuyamon smiled as she saw Gallantmon remove his armour, showing off his chiselled physique and his red underwear. She couldn't help but giggle at that aspect.

"What's so funny?" He frowned

"You look like a sexy underwear model." She smiled

"And you look like a bikini model." He grinned back, getting back into the water

The two began to swim and play, kissing and tagging each other as they were in the cold waters of the lake.

They did not know, however, that two Digimon were watching them

"N-Noir, look." Sistermon Blanc looked at her sister and back at the scene.

"It...It's her. The Queen." Sistermon Noir nodded, seeing the two there.

"She's beautiful." Noir whispered

"She is." Blanc nodded. "We...Could we talk to her?"

"I guess." Noir nodded

The two walked through the forest bushes, hoping not to scare Sakuyamon and Gallantmon into attacking them

The two were now against the edge of the pool, kissing each other

"I love you, Sakuyamon." Gallantmon whispered, stroking his Queen's hair.

"Same." The queen smiled gently, licking her purple lips for a second before she kissed him again

The two Sistermon continued to walk towards them, nervous and feeling happy at the same time.

But there was a great rumble. Somewhere in the lake.

"What was that?" Gallantmon asked in worry

"Don't know." She frowned

Erupting from the depths of the water was a shimmering gold and silver looking aquatic-dinosaur with razor-fins and metal plates.

"What the heck is that?" Gallantmon called out

"MetalSeadramon!" Sakuyamon answered

The Digimon roared, glaring down at the four of them...and he looked hungry.

"A Mega, we can take him." Sakuyamon smiled at her lover as she resummoned her armour

Gallantmon tried to pull himself out of the water, but MetalSeadramon's blaster shot down at the pair of them.

Sakuyamon summoned a barrier to protect herself, but Gallantmon wasn't so lucky. Having no armour, he was flung back onto land and was hurt.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain, his armour shifting to grey for a second next to him

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called out, using her magic to levitate herself to him.

MetalSeadramon whipped his tail to attack Sakuyamon, but she blocked it, retaliating it back.

"You have pissed me off." She glared

The MetalSeadramon roared and shot off a blast of energy from his nose-cannon, Sakuyamon riposting it away while keeping it concentrated on her while Gallantmon could get armoured up.

"Ow...Hnn! Not fun." He groaned, getting from the ground.

His armour was turning grey and blue every few seconds before reverting to normal

"That...That was weird." Gallantmon spoke in worry. "I've got to go-Civilians. Sakuyamon! Civilians!" He called out as he saw the two Sistermon.

"What? GAH!" Sakuyamon responded before blocking MetalSeadramon's attack

She was sent into a tree from the strike, pulling herself up

"HSSH!" The MetalSeadramon hissed, glaring at not only Gallantmon, but at the Sistermon.

"No!" Sakuyamon called out, but before she could attack a deep heavy buzz could be heard coming from the forest...And it caught MetalSeadramon's attention

A dark red and golden flighty blur rocketed out of the thick brush, slashing at MetalSeadramon's Chrome-Digizoid face, blinding him with sparks.

MetalSeadramon roared in pain, falling back

"Who or what is that?" Gallantmon asked, his armour now back on and protecting the Sistermon.

"The being Mamemon and Gryzmon saw." Sakuyamon gasped, seeing the physical being that they described.

The blur soon rocketed down, slamming MetalSeadramon's head into the ground and knocking it out.

The dust cloud that rose from the crater of MetalSeadramon's head soon settled...And it revealed the being that fought said Mega.

It was a human-sized insectoid Digimon, a dark blue jacket, red claws for feet and red-armoured clawed hands with golden guards and spiked golden shoulder guards; black baggy trousers with gold medallions and a red chest-piece with red helmet and insect antenna; purple hair coming from the base of his head, clear blue insect wings and two small golden hornet-like drones following him.

He looked at them and seemed to smile before he flew off again

The two Megas looked at each other before they looked at the Sistermon. "Are you two okay?" They asked in concern

"Huh? Oh, yes, we are. Who are you?" Sakuyamon asked, nodding

"I am Sistermon Noir. And this is my little sister, Blanc." Noir introduced themselves.

"I'm Gallantmon, this is Queen Sakuyamon." Gallantmon responded kindly

"Hello." Sakuyamon nodded

"Y-Your Majesty...Please. C-Can we-?" Blanc asked timidly, hiding behind her sister.

Both girls where blushing madly, staring at the queen's body. The allure all but overwhelming them

'Oh dear...My 'Allure' is making them drool.' Sakuyamon frowned, seeing the two acting like this

It was rather adorable

"Would you like to come back to the castle with us?" Sakuyamon asked kindly, kneeling down to their eye-level.

They both nodded eagerly, blushing

"Come on then, we need to get out of here." Sakuyamon answered.

"GRANI!" Gallantmon called out, summoning his trusty steed

*Back at the castle*

LadyDevimon was standing outside at room, her idol's room

'I hope she'll come out today.' LadyDevimon thought to herself as she raised her leather gloved hand and knocked

...

...

"What?" Angewomon's voice responded through the door.

"A... Angewomon?" LadyDevimon stuttered, her awe and nerves filling her voice

"Who is it?" Angewomon asked, slowly opening the door to only just a crack

"M... My name is LadyDevimon. I... I'm a knight in training." She said nervously

"Congratulations. Please leave." Angewomon began to close the door but LadyDevimon's foot was unintentionally in the way

"I'm sorry. I... I know you probably don't remember me... And I don't blame you... But you are my hero." LadyDevimon explained

"...I'm your hero?" Angewomon asked, looking at LadyDevimon

"Yes. Yes, you are." LadyDevimon nodded, looking in through the crack of the door.

While holding a familiar autograph

Angewomon's eyes began to focus, she saw the signature she gave to- "Salamon? You-YOU'RE Salamon?"

"You remember me?" LadyDevimon asked in joy

"You...Were so small." Angewomon thought back kindly. "When...When did you Digivolve?" She asked, slowly opening the door.

"I became a BlackGatomon a few days after you gave me the autograph. I became this form about three weeks ago. I trained hard." She smiled shyly

"I...I'm impressed." Angewomon answered, fully opening the door and exposed herself to LadyDevimon, she was much weaker and unkempt than when she once was. Having not trained and kept to herself, still mourning Mistymon, she had let herself go.

Of course that did not affect her body at all, still being a sleek and curvy as ever, but her cloths had greyed slightly from being inside and lazily washed, her hair unkept and her face having smeared make up

"Do you...Want to come in?" Angewomon asked kindly

"Please." LadyDevimon nodded quickly

Angewomon allowed LadyDevimon to come in, letting her see her untidy room.

The bed was heavily slept in, there were clothes in the corner and the bathroom looked like a sauna.

"What... Happened here?" LadyDevimon wondered aloud in shock

"I...I just...Couldn't...I couldn't be bothered." Angewomon frowned, looking at it all.

"Huh?" LadyDevimon blinked

"When Mistymon died...I couldn't be motivated." Angewomon frowned as she explained. "To do... Anything."

LadyDevimon frowned as she heard that. "Well...Let me help you get motivated."

"What do you mean?" Angewomon asked

"I-I mean...You inspired ME to become stronger. Let me do the same for you." LadyDevimon blushed under her mask, trying to sound professional.

But her mind had nearly drifted to a fantasy

"I'd...I'd appreciate it." Angewomon smiled gently and accepted the offer.

*with Sakuyamon*

"Here we are." Sakuyamon spoke as she, Gallantmon and the two Sistermon landed.

"It-it's amazing." Blanc whispered, seeing the kingdom's borders.

"Yes, it is, Blanc." Noir agreed

"Open the gates! The Queen and King returns!" The guards at the gates called out.

The gates quickly opened, the four walking inside

"Welcome back, your highness." The guards spoke as they closed the gates.

"Thank you." Sakuyamon responded

"All quiet on this front, your Highness." The guard spoke, talking to Gallantmon

"Great, keep up the good work." Gallantmon praised them

"Sir!" They responded

"This way, we'll talk over dinner, the two of you look starved." Sakuyamon offered, leading the way to the castle.

"Thank you." The Sistermon smiled, both hugging her happily

'I think...This is going to be a good day.' Sakuyamon thought kindly, before looking back to the forest. And thought about that Digimon in the forest. 'I'm sure we'll meet again.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
